A Small Collection Of Nations
by Phoenix Hoshika
Summary: In a world where cloning is illegal but the creation and sale of artificially made human beings is not. What kind of life could people made merely to be human pets for those with too much money on their hands hope to have? While the serious issues alluded to may not be delved into this story will contain ocs, some fluff, and various mildly presented but (probably) offensive things.
1. Because She Could

**Disclaimer**; This is a fan fiction based on Axis Powers Hetalia. Ownership of Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya and its other respected copyright holders which I am not one of.

The only thing I own is the storyline and original characters used for this fan fiction.

**A Small Collection Of Nations**

**by Phoenix Hoshika**

**1. Because She Could**

After the shock and taxation the only thing plaguing the young woman known simply as Nix was what to do to with her lottery winnings. _"My job isn't glamorous but it pays enough for me to live comfortably. I'm quite lucky to be able to make a living doing what I do, honestly. I could just go on a shopping spree or go on a vacation to do some globe hopping or both. I certainly won enough to do that and then some. I wasn't even expecting to win. I only bought the ticket on a whim not expecting to get anything and if I did certainly not more than a few dollars. I never thought I'd be at a loss at how to spend money."_

"_You should just save it."_ Came the memory of her housemate and best-friend's words echoing in her mind.

"_Yes, that'd be a wise thing to do but I want to spend it. What's the point of putting it all away and doing nothing with it? I rather not live packing away money for worst case scenarios that may or may not happen. Having something is wise if you can save just in case, but it'd be a shame not to enjoy my winnings. After all it's not like winning such a huge jackpot and being the sole winner of it happens every day and I'm definitely not hurting for anything. On top of that I'm only getting my prize money in annual installments so I couldn't blow it all in one fell swoop even if I wanted to. That's it I'm going to buy something ridiculously expensive!" _Nix declared to herself as she walked by the display window of a hardware store with TVs in it. She stopped and took a few steps back to watch the commercial running on them.

"-Hetanoids. Developed and produced by Future Labs Inc. Paving the way to the future in biological and technological advances."

"_What a cheesy advertizement."_ Nix thought as she turned and continued walking. Suddenly she stopped having been stuck with a bolt of inspiration from the cheesy advertizement. Pulling out her phone she downloaded Future Labs' Hetanoid catalog to her PC at home.

Later that evening...

"Hey, Sasha what do you think of Hetanoids?" The young woman asked her friend after clicking through the catalog for a about thirty minutes.

"I don't really know what to say." Sasha responded after a moment. I really don't understand what they are. Are they real people or just androids?"

"I think they're basically just like us."

"Then I think owning one would be pretty creepy, but aren't they manufactured?"

"Yeah, in that way they aren't like us at all. They come out fully grown."

Sasha paused. "Hmmm." She said looking down at the cup of tea she was holding.

"Would you have a problem if I bought one?"

"_She's joking." _Sasha thought not realizing how serious her friend actually was. "As long as you clearly explain the house rules to it." She quipped then felt her stomach turn. _"Did I just refer to a person as an "it"?" _"I mean him/her."

"Don't worry about it. I know you didn't mean it like that."

"Well, I'm going to head off to bed."

"Okay, then, good night."

"Good night." Sasha said then walked away carefully moving so not to spill the tea she was carrying.

Nix continued clicking through the catalog looking at the pictures carefully reading the brief descriptions of each Hetanoid. Yawning she begin to just click through the catalog looking at their pictures. Already tired and wanting to head off to bed Nix checked the table of contents to see how many more there were. _"There are over three-hundred of these guys!" _She mental exclaimed. _"And why are they all male?" _She wondered as she continued clicking through catalog barely glancing at the photos._ "Wait a minute maybe I spoke too __soon."_ Nixpaused in her rapid fire clicking to look at one of the Hetanoid's picture and description._ "Nope that one's a boy too." _Backing away from the computer she sighed. _"Perhaps it's because of some kind of law the reason they're all men. I'll just pick on from someplace I'm familiar with." _Nix thought then clicked on the "A" tab and scrolled down to America.

_American Hetanoid: Caucasian, Male, Height 5'8", Hair color blond, Eye Color Blue... _

Nix skipped reading the rest of his physical description.

_Despite his appearance if asked this Hetanoid will swear he has a multicultural background claiming ancestry from around the globe. He is generally good natured, friendly, and always eager to lend a helping hand. Even though this Hetanoid has a cheery disposition he has a tendency to be overly opinionated, brash, and sometimes just outright rude. The American Hetanoid is not very intuitive so is less in tune with the moods of those around him and often these less desired traits are only a byproduct of his inability to read the atmosphere. Being direct is usually the best way to handle this Hetanoid unless you are expressing displeasure at anything he may have said or done., Despite his insensitivity toward others this Hetanoid tends to be very self-conscious and sensitive and might not handle criticism well. An American Hetanoid requires lots of physical activity to counter their exceptionally large appetites. Getting American Hetanoids to exercise usually isn't difficult as they love to spend time outdoors playing sports, but if kept indoors an American Hetanoid will become listless and overweight. We recommend this Hetanoid to prospective owners that enjoy rigorous outdoors activity who have a lot of patience._

"He sounds like a pain." Nix said outloud as she clicked on Canada. Reading his physical description she had to do a double take at America's as they seemed identical. _"Alrighty then." _Nix thought seeing that the were in fact the same.

_A Canadian Hetanoid is generally kind, calm, and quiet unless he gets excited then he is likely to be more rowdier than an American Hetanoid. This Hetanoid tends to be is very fond of winter, probably because he loves ice sports such as hockey, but he also enjoys tropical climates. (If you plan on taking a trip to Cuba or somewhere else that has a warm climate be sure to take him with you.) While generally low maintenance a Canadian Hetanoid does require plenty of attention or he will become depressed and/or disgruntled. Soft spoken and not very demanding he might not say much if anything if he feels he's being ignored. This Hetanoid does not eat a lot but when he does he usually prefers high calorie fatty foods and has a very big sweet tooth. A Canadian Hetanoid will drink maple syrup straight from the bottle if you let him making routine visits to the dentist a must if you plan to own this Hetanoid. We recommend this Hetanoid to people who are good listeners and can spend a reasonable amount of time interacting with him each day. _

"_Exactly what would get him so excited he'd act up worse than an American Hetanoid?" _Nix wondered thenscrolled through the descriptions down to Hong Kong. _"I thought these guys were unique to each country. Whatever." _Scrolling down to Japan she lifted her finger of the mouse. _"Awe, he's so cute. He looks like a doll._" Nix thought imagining what he would look like in a frilly maid's uniform then slapped herself. _"He's not an ambiguously drawn cartoon character. I shouldn't be thinking things like that. Besides I bet none of these guys are as cute in person as these pictures make them out to be. I'm not even sure these are pictures of actual Hetanoids." _Adjusting the screen she skipped over re-reading the physical description for the Japanese Hetanoid altogether.

_This Hetanoid tends to be very quiet and reserved. A Japanese Hetanoid is a little more intuitive than other Hetanoids so he tends to be very polite, however, is very prideful and will not easily admit when he is wrong. Because of his tendency to agree with those he respects this flaw is usually overlooked. This Hetanoid can be rather indirect when speaking and thus may do things that might take his owner by surprise if he or she does not pay close attention to what he says. While generally low maintenance the Japanese Hetanoid does eat a lot. Despite having a love for food this Hetanoid will not eat anything that is brightly colored or that he deems unhealthy. Even though he is very conscious about what he eats a Japanese Hetanoid has an unreasonable fondness for excessively salty food and may become grumpy if denied it too often. Prospective owners of a Japanese Hetanoid are strongly urged to monitor his sodium intake. Neglect to do so could lead to serious health problems. We recommend this Hetanoid to those with a keen sense for detail who may not have a lot of time to spend their Hetanoid as he doesn't require much attention. _

"_They make him sound like a cat." _Nix thought then yawned again. _I'm tired. I'll figure out which one I'm going to pick later."_ She said to herself then closed her laptop and put it away.

~*~ Chapter End ~*~

A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter despite its brevity. While this story does have an order I'm writing sections as I feel inspired and will probably post chapters in the same way I'm writing them; disjointedly. Chapters may become longer or shorter depending on how I edit them placing events and chapters in their correct order as I go along. I'll try to post a new chapter every seven or ten days for those that are interested in reading more of my crazy little story as it develops.


	2. First Hetanoid

**Disclaimer**; This is a fan fiction based on Axis Powers Hetalia. Ownership of Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya and its other respected copyright holders which I am not one of.

The only thing I own is the storyline and original characters used for this fan fiction.

**A Small Collection Of Nations**

**by Phoenix Hoshika**

**Chapter Two; First Hetanoid**

The evaluation process went by quickly partly because there wasn't a huge influx of orders to justify the process taking a long time, however, getting the Hetanoid took much longer as they were made to order. The gestation and programming took six to nine months. Nix ended up waiting only seven and a half before a long distance call came in informing her that her Hetanoid was ready to be picked up.

"_If I can schedule a flight for this weekend I shouldn't have to take off work. I hope the jet lag doesn't kill me." _Nix thought as she went to a popular online site and booked her flight.

That weekend...

"Eh? Huh? Where are you going?" Sasha asked when she saw Nix coming down the stairs carrying a small duffel bag.

"I told you earlier this week I was going to pick up my Hetanoid."

Sasha almost choked on her coffee. "What?!"

"Don't you remember? I gotta go the meter on the taxi outside is running. See you Sunday." Nix said as she rushed out the door.

"_I thought she was joking."_ Sasha thought frazzled by the sudden realization she wasn't.

The jet lag was definitely taking it's toll on Nix. She felt it as she stepped off the plane, in the Taxi ride to Future Labs and as she walked through the fancy looking sliding doors. The receptionist immediately showed her to the waiting room in the basement where the Hetanoids were made and with a polite bow returned to her desk upstairs.

Nix sat down in the empty stark white room feeling extremely uncomfortable. _"I feel like I'm going to be put into a human sized test tube at any moment," _she thought nervously.

Fifteen minutes later a middle aged man in a lab coat followed by a younger man in a kimono came out of the circular door behind the row of white chairs Nix was seated in.

Hearing the swooshing of the doors opening and closing Nix stood up and turned around.

"Apologizes for keeping you waiting." The middle aged man said as he and the Hetanoid came to stand in front of her.

"Don't worry about it." Nix replied.

The man was beaming. "Kiku, this is your owner." The man said to the Hetaliod who in response greeted Nix formally.

Before Nix could return the greeting the man in the lab coat spoke again. "Well he's all yours now. Please take good care of him." He said giving a bow.

"I will." Nix replied bowing as well. And with that the man politely excused himself then disappeared behind the thick, automatic door from whence he came.

"Hi, my name is Nix. I live pretty far from here so it will be a while before we arrive at your new home. Oh, but we won't be leaving right away. I need to get some rest. I came here straight off the plane."

"I understand."

"Well, I guess we should be going." She said then took his hand. A little surprised by this action the Hetanoid recoiled a bit.

"_What's wrong with me? Why did I do that? I normally wouldn't even try to hold the hands of men I know forget strangers. Then again none of them were ever coming to live with me." _She thought an unsettling feeling beginning to churn in her stomach. _"But still..."_

"I'm sorry." She said giving a quick bow which did nothing to help as her apology made him feel even more uncomfortable even though he didn't show it had. "This is an unusual situation so please, don't get the wrong idea. I didn't mean anything by it." Nix said feeling embarrassed.

"_What could she have meant by it?" _The Hetanoid wondered. He didn't mind that she grabbed his hand, it was just something that ever happened before. The people in the lab that raised him always gave verbal commands and rarely ever touched him. The most he was touched were only few instances shortly after he was born; to guide him a little when he came out of the gestation tube, to bath the chemical residue off of him, and lastly when they examined him to make sure he wasn't defective. The memory of those events had already become extremely hazy for him even though they weren't that long. Even if he could remember it'd be a memory of being handled like a piece of fragile equipment and not once was any of that contact done without the use of sterile lab gloves. He never even observed the people in the lad display such familiar behavior. He didn't know how to react to her apologizing to him, for it was another thing that never happened to him before. Being met with two unfamiliar experiences gave rise to an intense feeling of awkwardness another thing he never experienced before and it all just left him uneasy and confused.

"Please walk with me back to the hotel."

"Yes." The Hetalia said his feelings of unease settled a bit upon hearing her verbal command. That was something he was familiar with and knew how to respond to.

At the hotel...

"Phew!" Nix exclaimed sitting down on the bed closest to the door. The Hetanoid just stood by the door staring. Nix didn't show it but she was feeling very uncomfortable herself, mostly because of how the Hetanoid was behaving. "Have a seat." She warmly invited pointing the bed next to the one she was sitting on.

Without a word the Hetanoid obediently sat down on the bed and continued staring at her.

"_He's kinda worrying me. Is he okay? He's probably just nervous. I can't really blame him. Although physically he looks about the same age as I am he's not even a year old and has just been handed over to some stranger." _Nix thought dismissing her worry as being nothing but feeling out of sorts because of the jet lag and unusual situation she was in. Nix pushed such questions to the back of her mind, however, it did nothing to cure the unsettling churning in her stomach._ "I'm starting to feel I made a very bad decision doing this, but I really can't do anything about it now."_ Nix thought staring at the floor.

"Owner-san." The Hetanoid quietly called.

"Owner-san." He called again when she didn't respond.

"Aah!" Startled, Nix jumped a bit bringing her hand to her mouth. She hadn't noticed the Hetanoid was standing beside her. Her reaction in turn startled the Hetanoid and he jumped as well.

"Please forgive me were you asleep?" He asked the expression on his face only slightly showing exactly how much she had scared him just then.

"No, I wasn't sleeping. What is it?"

"You suddenly became so still it worried me."

"I'm sorry." Nix said feeling even worse. "I'm just tired I'll go to sleep now," she said then shuffled off her shoes. Scooting back further onto the bed she laid down. The Hetanoid sat back down where he was, his heart still pounding from the sudden fright. Having nothing better to do he resumed blankly staring at her.

"_I'm really feeling like I did something very wrong right now." _Nix thought as she closed her eyes unable to fight the jet lag any longer and fell asleep.

Seeing so many things he had only seen pictures of the Japanese Hetanoid felt overwhelmed. Remembering his lessons in polite behavior it was very difficult for him not to stare at everything and everyone. To avoid negatively influencing him he was never shown any televisions shows or movies, so the boring movies that were shown during the long flight were very intriguing to him, but raised a lot of questions. One thing in particular he found rather perplexing bugged him a lot and even though he was taught to learn things on his own that one thing seemed impossible to comprehend no matter which angle he came at it from.

"Owner-san." He called just before Nix unlocked the front door of the house she shared with her best friend.

"Yes? What is it?" She said giving him her undivided attention.

"What is 'fuck'? I heard it said many times in one of the movies on the airplane. I don't think I can understand without asking. What is it?"

"Well..." Nix started then stopped short of what she was going to say. _"I can't say to him." _

"It's a very rude word, even explaining it would be inappropriate." She said mentally sighing.

"Ah! I'm sorry please forgive my rudeness." He said full bowing.

"Don't worry about it." Nix said feeling increasingly uncomfortable with his behavior toward her, but said nothing and just unlocked the door.

The house was stark silent. _"I guess she isn't here._"Nix thought feeling a bit relieved.

Alarmed Nix didn't remove her shoes at the door the Hetanoid didn't think before speaking.

"Owner-san your shoes..." He stopped short not wanting to seem impertinent especially after the question he asked her.

"Hm?" Nix said turning around. "Oh, it's okay come on in." She said noticing him nervously standing by the door.

Relaxing he followed her further into the house.

"_He seems a little tired and there really isn't much I need to tell him, I don't think. I'll __just show him the important stuff and let him get some rest."_

"This is the livingroom." Nix said then promptly moved on. "This is the kitchen. Help yourself to whatever you like." She said then doubled back to where the stairs were and went up them.

"That's Sasha's room." _"How could I forget to tell him about Sasha?!" _Nix thought berating herself. "I'm sorry. I didn't tell you but I share this house with my friend. She isn't here at the moment but I'll introduce you as soon as she gets home." Nix said then continued the brief tour of their home. "That's the bathroom. Oh, that's probably different from what you're used to as well. The shower is in the tub."

"Yes, that is different." He said dismissing any thought of soaking in a tub full of hot water before going to sleep.

"This is my room." Nix said going inside and tossing her duffel bag onto the bed."

The Hetanoid came to the door of the room and looked around inside making note of everything he saw. His gaze then settled on the desk in the corner. "May I?"

"Sure," Nix said noticing he was barely standing in the threshold.

Coming further into the room the Hetanoid placed his suitcase by the dresser. He then sat down in the corner, that was formed by the desk and wall, facing outward with his legs folded under.

"_Okay, I wasn't expecting that." _Nix thought trying to figure out how to approach him about it.

"Hey," Nix said after sitting down in the same manner in front of him.

"Yes, Owner-san?"

Nix mentally grimaced. _"I wish he'd stop calling me that."_

"What would you like me to call you?"

"I'm fine with whatever Owner-san decides to call me."

"_Why is he like this?"_ Nix thought becoming frustrated.

"Is the name Future Inc. gave you okay?"

"Yes."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, I like it very much."

"_Well that settles that." _Nix thought hoping he had said the opposite. She wasn't sure how many Hetanoids like the one she had were around and them all having the same name didn't sit right with her but if he wanted to keep it what could she say? She could always force him to pick another name but that would have been worse and was a thought that didn't even fleetingly cross her mind.

"Then how about you call me Nix instead of 'Owner-san'?"

"Does it upset you when I call you that?" He asked seeming saddened by her request.

"_What is wrong with him?"_

"No not really."

"_Yes! Yes it does! You have no idea how much it does!" _Nix thought. "I just figured you'd be more comfortable calling me by my name."

"I don't mind calling you Owmer-san."

"_You should! Why don't you?"_ Nix thought before she moved on to what was bothering her almost as much as that and what prompted her to start the conversation.

"Would you like to sit down on the sofa downstairs or lie down in a bed?"

"I'm sorry, I just took it upon myself to sit here. I will go else where."

"No, no it's okay." Nix said beckoning hm to stay seated.

"_No, it's not! You're being weird!"_

"Oh, and I didn't mean my bed the house has a couple of extra rooms so I thought you'd like to pick one of those."

"Is it okay if I stay in this one?"

"Sure, why not?" Nix said forcing a slight smile.

"_And I'm not kicking him out why?"_ Nix thought wanting to literally kick herself.

"If you change your mind you can move into either of those rooms whenever you want."

"_If I say something like that maybe he'll give it a second thought or tell me I misunderstood him and he just wanted to sit in this corner for a bit for whatever reason." _Nix told herself hoping the later was true.

"Are the unoccupied rooms bright?"

"Yes, the windows in those two rooms are pretty big and the curtains aren't very thick so while the sun is up you hardly ever need to turn on the light. They're not like this room at all. The sun would shine in here too when it sets but there are trees blocking it and only a little comes through, so it's usually a little dark in here without a light." Nix answered enthusiastically. "That reminds me I didn't turn it on when we came in. Sorry, about that I'll turn it on now." Nix said standing.

"Please don't."

"Hm?" Nix said a bit surprised. It was the first time he stated his opinion without any hint of passiveness.

"I mean I like it like this." The Japanese Heanoid said with a slight smile. The lights in the room they kept him in at Future were always on and very bright. They only ever went off when it was time for him to go to sleep. He was never able to honestly object to them always being on and the dimness of Nix's room was a nice change.

"_Damn! Usually that'd be a selling point." _She thought then remembered the waiting room at the Future Lab in Japan and how she felt sitting in that that brightly lit completely white room._ "I can't __imagine what it'd actually be like living in a laboratory but I if the rest of the place was anything like that creepy waiting room I guess I can understand why he wouldn't like a bright __room. Guess I'll go shopping for some thicker curtains and change rooms." _

"You can have this one then, but it'll take me a minute to move my stuff out into the one of the free rooms."

"Apologizes I didn't mean to imply I wanted to take your room from you. If it's okay I'd like to stay in here with you. If it won't be a bother..." Kiku said looking down at his hands which sat folded in his lap. He was often left in the observation room which doubled as his bedroom alone for hours after his programming/education sessions were done for the day. The last thing he wanted was to be left along like that again.

Nix wasn't sure why he was requesting to stay in her room but she could tell if she refused it would probably really hurt him. "Of course not, we'll have to take turns using the bed. Two full size ones wouldn't really fit in here." Nix said not relishing the thought of having to sleep on the floor every other night. _"Neither of us are very big it'd be easier just to share the thing." _Nix thought then mentally slapped herself. _"Who's being weird now? I can't do that. That'd be awkward even with a relative."_

"No, I don't want to be a bother. I can sleep right here."

"Are you sure? I can always pack this one away and put in twin beds."

"Please don't inconvenience yourself I'm actually very comfortable right here." Kiku sincerely insisted.

"Honda..." Nix sighed.

"Is something wrong Owner-san?"

"_Yes, stop calling me that."_

"No, just thinking I should go make dinner."

"Ah." He said accepting her response even though complete truthfulness of it seemed dubious.

By the time Nix finished cooking Kiku was curled up in the corner she left him in fast asleep. Kneeling down beside Nix was going to wake him but hesitated seeing his peaceful face. _"I don't want to wake him. Guess I'll just put everything away. Wonder where Sasha is?" _Nix thought not wanting to fall asleep before introducing her to Kiku.


	3. Chapter Three

**A Small Collection Of Nations**

**by Phoenix Hoshika**

**Chapter 3**

It was well after ten at night before Sasha returned home. She was trying to avoid coming home until the evening sometime as she didn't want to deal with Nix or the Hetanoid just yet that day but she thought she'd at least get home in time to talk with Nix in private. Maybe she could talk her into returning the Hetanoid. Was it possible to return them? Why wouldn't it be if they were being sold like objects they should be returnable just the same, right? Those were the questions running through her mind all day and even more frequently on the drive home along with the likelihood of an argument. She and Nix may have had disagreements and strong differing opinions on certain things but none of it had ever lead to them actually arguing. Sasha couldn't think of one thing they honestly ended up in a fight over, but despite that the worst possible outcome about confronting Nix about the problem kept replaying itself in her mind. Opening the front door she sighed. At first even if Nix was asleep she was planing to wake her up, but as she unlocked the door she thought twice about it thinking perhaps it could wait until morning. She would definitely have to confront her about it then.

"_If only I was here when she came home I wouldn't have to worry about arguing with her in the morning." _She thought as she hung her coat. Hearing someone in the kitchen Sasha was removed from her train of thought. _"Oh good she isn't asleep." _Sasha thought as she rushed to the kitchen.

"N-." Sasha started as she stepped forward into the kitchen but promptly stepped back upon not seeing the person she was expecting to see.

Hearing the footsteps stop in the door behind him Kiku stopped what he was doing and turned around. He had relaxed considerably compared to how he felt earlier but the new face heightened the remaining unease he felt. "Hello." He said after giving a slight bow of a his head.

"Hello." Sasha said her eyes nervously scanning the room for her friend who wasn't there.

"_Nix! Nix! Nix!" _Sasha screamed in her mind as she hurriedly made her way to her friend's bedroom. _"First a Hetanoid now she's bringing strange men home? She would have told me if she was seeing someone. I'm sure of it. What is going on with her? Did something tragic happen she's not telling me about the reason she's suddenly doing these things?"_

Coming to the door of Nix's room Sasha didn't bother to knock, she didn't even think to. The problem with the Hetanoid had her upset enough now there was man in their kitchen in the middle of the night in a robe nonchalantly going through their cabinets. It was too much. "Nix, wake up! Wake up now!" Sasha said her hands firmly placed on her friend's shoulders as she shook her.

"I'm awake! I'm awake! Stop!" Nix said upon being jolted out of her sleep. "What's wrong?" She asked sitting up.

"Please tell me that guy downstairs is a cousin that had an emergency and had to spend the night. Please tell me it isn't what I'm thinking."

Nix would have made a jab at her but she could tell her friend was very upset so put the smart alec remark she was going to make aside. "What are you thinking?" Nix asked not knowing what else to say. "Did he do something weird?"

"It's weird that some stranger is in our house in a robe. Nix what the heck?" Sasha asked nearly in tears she was so angry.

"Calm down." Nix said resting a hand on Sasha's right forearm. "That's the Hetanoid."

"Eh? What? You ordered a boy?" Sasha said dismayed. "Why?"

"Well there aren't many that aren't male. Plus..." Nix's voice trailed off.

"Eh?" Sasha said dumbstruck. She sat on Nix's bed practically frozen as her friend got up, walked over to the open door, looked out in the hallway then closed it, and sat back down where she was.

"Isn't he cute?"

"Eh?" Sasha uttered.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Nix asked narrowing her eyes.

"..." Sasha couldn't make a sound even though she had plenty to say. _"My friend's a pervert?" _She thought not understanding how she could have missed such a thing.

As if having read Sasha's mind Nix whacked her over the head with her pillow.

"Ow!" Sasha uttered out of surprise as she flinched under the impact.

"You know me better than that." A mischievous smile spread across Nix's face before she spoke again. "Or is it you were planning to do something indecent to him while my back was turned?" She asked jokingly.

Sasha gasped, but before she could protest Nix covered her mouth and hushed her.

"He's coming back." Nix whispered into her friend's ear then removed her hand from her mouth. "I can hear him walking up the stairs." Nix whispered answering the quizzical look on her friend's face.

"_How?"_ Sasha wondered not hearing a thing as they silently sat.

Seconds later Kiku opened the door holding a tray full of food.

"Let me help you." Nix said moving to stand up.

"Please don't bother yourself. I'm fine." Kiku said as he nudged the door closed.

"Alright then." Nix said the worrisome feeling she had before partially returning.

Sasha couldn't help but stare as Kiku sat down in the corner that now contained several blankets folded and laid on top of each other under a sleeping bag.

Feeling Sasha's gaze resting on him Kiku looked up. "Am I disturbing Owner-san and her friend?"

"Of course not." Nix responded that same stare Sasha was giving Kiku had settled on her. "This is Sasha Kaminski, my close friend I told you about earlier. Sasha, this is Kiku Honda." Nix said feeling awkward about the introduction.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again Owner-san's friend." He said bowing where he sat.

"Sasha." Sasha said feeling put off by being called 'Owner-san's friend'.

"Ah, so you two met already." Nix said feeling relieved. _"As panicked as she was when she came in here I thought she just may not have said a word to him and dashed straight up here."_

"Yes." Kiku said giving a slight closed mouth smile tilting his head to the side a bit as he did.

"Will Owner-san's friend be sleeping in here as well?"

"Sasha," She corrected again. "No, I'll be sleeping in my own room."

"_Like you should be." _Sasha thought before she spoke again.

"I just wanted to say goodnight. Night Nix." She said then stood and turned to Kiku. "Night Kiku."

"Good night Owner-san's friend." Kiku said as she left the room.

Once the door was closed and her foot steps had moved away Kiku looked over at Nix who was preparing to lie down again. "Owner-san."

"Yes?"

"If it wouldn't be a bother I would like for you to sit with me."

"Sure." Nix said then got up and sat down on the sleeping bag next to him.

"Thank you." He said feeling more at ease than he was sitting there by himself. He didn't say so but if Nix were awake he'd rather she keep him company while he ate so it didn't feel as lonesome as when he was living in the lab.

"_Is this really okay?." _Nix wondered looking over at him. The bad feeling she had before started to stir within her again.

"Owner-san?" Kiku called noticing she was staring at him with a far away look in her eyes.

"It's nothing." Nix said bringing her knees to her face. "Don't mind me." She said then closed her eyes.


	4. Kiku, Nature, and The Great Indoors

**A Small Collection Of Nations**

**by Phoenix Hoshika**

**Kiku, Nature, and the Great Indoors**

Kiku was going to take the empty tray back down stairs, but when he saw how still Nix was he sat it down on the desk and stooped down in front of her. As if thinking he paused before calling her. Having done so twice with no response he paused again. Moving to a kneeling position he cautiously reached out and nudged her shoulder. He was a bit alarmed when her body shifted without any resistance. He wasn't trying to push her over but the slight nudge he gave her inadvertently did so. Quickly moving he caught her before her head hit the floor and sat her back up. Still, Nix didn't even stir. Kiku had thought to just put her in the bed but he didn't want to violate her personal space anymore than he already had. After some debate he decided to just move her.

The next morning Nix awoke with a start remembering where she had fallen asleep. Disoriented from waking up so suddenly Nix didn't realize where she was and almost fell out the bed.

"_I'm certain I fell asleep on the floor so... oh."_ She thought her mind finally coming into focus. Looking over at the clock she stumbled out of the bed. "_I'm going to be late." _She thought scurrying through the room grabbing her cloths. She was trying to be quiet but her clumsy footing from when she got out of the bed had already waken Kiku who was curled up in his corner facing the wall. He was too drowsy to bother with moving just yet. By the time he collected himself Nix had rushed out of the room. He simply sat up and drew his knees to his chest and stared into the room blankly. He stayed like for several minutes before he remembered he wasn't in the lab anymore and could move around freely. Stepping out of the door he stopped short of a second step as he and Nix almost collided. They both seemed surprised to see each other but remembering the time Nix quickly recovered from the surprise. "See you later." She said dashing down the stairs.

At first he was wondering where she was headed off to in such a hurry until he remembered their conversation the day before. He felt let down that he'd be alone that day but he wasn't in the lab anymore. Surely he'd find something to occupy his time, although what he had yet to figure out. Before he started thinking on that too hard he decided to fix himself breakfast.

After eating Kiku stood staring out the large window in the livingroom. He wanted to go outside but at the same time he was uncertain of doing so. What would happen to him? What if he got lost? He had read about animals that attack humans would he be attacked by one of them? The house Nix and Sasha lived was in a rural area. The nearest neighbor was a quarter of a mile away. Although he was scared at first the longer Kiku looked out of that window at the blue sky, fields of green grass, and the thickets of trees in the distance his curiosity won over any fear of the unknown he had.

The warm sun felt good shining down on him. It wasn't like the artificial light in the laboratory. The sound of the birds and the buzz and chirps of insects as he walked along were also a pleasant change from the stark silence he was used to. He could actually smell the air around him and the gentle spring breeze felt good against his face. He couldn't help but unconsciously smile at all these new and wonderful things. Then something not so pleasant hit his ears. It was the sound of a small dog barking at the top of its lungs. Kiku turned to see the little dog running toward him at max speed.

"Wh-what's going on?" He uttered out of surprise.

"I'm going to bite it! I'm going to bite it!" He heard the dog yelling between fits of barking. This confused Kiku immensely. Was the dog really talking? He had learned that dogs couldn't speak and could only be trained to understand simple commands. "I'm going to bit it!" The dog said again and again as he came closer to Kiku.

"_It can't be talking about me." _Kiku thought staring. He soon realized it indeed was talking about biting him. When the dog reached him it leaped into the air hurling itself at Kiku with its mouth wide open.

Giving a small gasp Kiku dodged the attack. "Why are you trying to bite me?" He asked panicked dodging a second flying bite attack.

"I'm going to bite it!" The dog continued to say between barks and attempts to bite him. On the third try Kiku took off running the dog close behind.

"I'm going to bite it! I'm going to bite it! I'm going to bite it!" The dog kept repeating as it chased him. The animal didn't miss a pace as it hopped up every few feet to bite Kiku from behind.

"I don't want you to bite me! Please stop chasing me!" Kiku yelled as he ran down the dirt road. The dog ignored his pleas and continued chasing after him.

Stubbing his foot on a rock in the road Kiku feel over face first into a mud puddle that was along the side of the road. It had rained that past Saturday but the bigger puddles still hadn't dried yet.

The dog stopped short of the big mud puddle and just hopped from side to side barking. "Fucking fool!" It kept yelling over and over again.

Kiku pushed himself up off the ground and glared at the dog who immediately stopped barking and ran away with its tail between its legs. Sighing with relief he moved to stand up but froze when something fell from the sky landing on his head with a wet sounding "plop".

"Ahahahahaha! Eat my shit mothafucka!" He heard a straggly voice scream from above. Looking up he saw a large bird flying in circles high above him. "Yeah, bitch! Here comes another!" The bird screamed.

"Aaagh!" Kiku uttered jumping out of the way, slipping backward and falling back on his rear in the mud. He had avoided getting pooped on a second time but he was now thoroughly covered in mud. Standing up he started the long walk back to the house.

By the time he got back the mud had somewhat dried. Even so to keep from tracking it through the house he stripped at the entrance.

After a hot shower Kiku was lying on his side curled up in his corner wearing a pair of black jeans and a gray sweat shirt. The kimono he was wearing was basically ruined. "_I'm never going outside again." _He thought to himself over and over again.

It was still daylight when Nix returned home from work. Since it was such a nice day she decided to open the curtains in her room and let what little sunlight that reached it come in. As soon as she did a muffled groan sounded from Kiku's usual spot on the floor. He had his face pressed against the sleeping bag in a weak attempt to block the light.

"Honda? What's wrong?" Nix asked looking over at him.

"I hate the sun, I hate the birds, and the little doggies..." He said turning on his side to face the wall again.

Blinking Nix didn't know what to make of his response. Before she spoke again Nix knelt down on the floor at his back. "W-what happened?"

"I went out for a walk today and then a dog chased me. I fell in the mud and a bird... relieved itself on me. I tried to wash my cloths but they wouldn't come clean. The sun deceived me." He did not dare tell her that the animals were talking to him.

"Sounds like you had a bad day so far, however, it's not over yet." Nix said. Kiku gave a visible shudder at her words.

"I'm saying there is still time for it to not be so bad despite what happened." She said reaching out to touch his shoulder but stopped short and brought her hand back to rest in her lap.

Kiku curled up even more. He couldn't help but feel she was implying he go back outside.

"Come grocery shopping with me." She said chipperly.

"No! I won't go back out there. Please forgive me but I can't."

"There's a store in town that sells takoyaki."

At this Kiku's eyes that had been squint shut popped wide open. He sat up, turned around, and looked at her. What he was thinking was written all over his face.

"It's really good. One time I ate six orders all by myself." Nix said smiling.

"We should get going right away then." Kiku said.

Nix figured out Kiku's weakness almost immediately. He tended to eat a lot during meals and even in between. Although she was worried he'd get fat it was even more worrisome that he hardly ever moved from that corner in her room.

That night, after Kiku had stuffed himself silly with takoyaki and fell asleep, Nix went downstairs to the living room to catch the last bit of her favorite detective show. When it was over she turned on her laptop and navigated to the Future Labs website. "_I'm going to browse the owner forum first. Maybe how he's acting is normal for a Hetanoid." _Nix thought as she logged in.

In the self-help section of the forum the first page was full of nothing but trifle concerns most of which were questions on how to prepare dishes from various countries. Sighing Nix decided to use the forum's search but no matter what keywords or phrases she typed in absolutely nothing related to her question came up in the results. Going back to the forum she made her first post.

_Subject: He won't leave my bedroom._

_Hello, my Hetanoid has only been living with me a couple days but I am very worried about him. He barely ever leaves my room and today became agitated when I opened the curtains. I had to bribe him to get him to come out. Is this normal? _

Nix was surprised when her post received a response almost immediately.

_What goes on between you and your Hetanoid should stay between you and your Hetanoid. Keep the curtains closed!_

"_Troll."_ Nix thought. Scrolling down she saw there were a few more responses.

_O_O I wish I had that problem. _

_Kinky._

_OMG! If I were you I'd (mega censor) until his head exploded. _

"_I think my head is going to explode from reading that. What is wrong with these people?" _Nix thought feeling sick. There were more responses but they all said similar things. "_Either this is normal and they are just trolling the newbie Hetanoid owner or they're just trollin' to be trollin'." _Nix thought as she typed a response to all of the posts.

_Thank you for such lively responses, but I'm serious._

_And we seriously don't see what the problem is. Just (censor) brains out until you get board. Rinse and repeat. _

Said a poster that had previously responded to her question. Other responses were more or less the same as that one. Nix felt like she was going to vomit. The few responses she could take seriously only suggested she contact Future about the problem. Letting out a heavier sigh she logged out and turned off her laptop then laid back across the sofa. "_Guess I'll just call them when I get home tomorrow. I should probably talk to him first. I feel guilty enough about checking around on the forum without saying anything to him, however, considering the responses I received perhaps it was for the best I didn't say anything to him." _


	5. The Handling Of Defects

**A Small Collection Of Nations**

**by Phoenix Hoshika**

**5 The Handling Of Defects**

Nix found herself unable to sleep at all that night. She didn't even go up to her room. At first she told herself she'd watch a little TV until she was tired. Instead Nix found herself mindlessly flipping through the stations. She was nervous about having to contact Future Labs concerning Kiku's strange behavior. She was even more nervous about talking with him about it. She didn't like how going onto the Hetanoid owner forum without telling him made her feel. Realizing what she was doing Nix turned off the television and put the remote down. Perhaps there was something in the contract she singed with Future Labs that was overlooked which would answer the question she had. Turning on her laptop again Nix opened the electronic file and read through it again. The contract was twenty pages long in the smallest readable font possible. When she read down to the section regarding defects she had to read it several times over as Nix wasn't able to believe what she was reading.

"_Defects are eligible for return to their lab of origin. Two weeks study is required to determine if the defect can be repaired. If after two weeks the defect is found to be incurable the defective Hetanoid will be taken care of and replaced at no extra expense to the owner."_

"_Taken care of? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" _Nix wondered despite having a pretty good idea. Closing the computer she pushed it away and drew her knees up to her face resting her head on them. _"Makes me wish I had just read that tedious thing again before posting on that dumb forum." _Nix thought holding herself. _"It's very strange but it's not his fault he's like that. My only concern is that I don't think it's good for him to be holed up in a corner all day." _Nix thought checking herself for any other concerns she had about his behavior. _"No, that's it. Maybe there's something I can do about and maybe there isn't but I can't risk telling them about it." _Lying down on her side Nix closed her eyes an went to sleep.

The next morning Nix was still asleep on the sofa when Sasha got up for breakfast. She was unnerved to find Kiku sitting at the counter in the kitchen. She didn't know if she would ever get used to him being there.

"Ohai... Good morning." Kiku greeted.

"Good morning." Sasha said in return. She stiffly walked over to the cabinets to grab a bowl, spoon, and a box of cereal. As she sat down with her meal Kiku could see she was uncomfortable and thought maybe trying to talk to her would help ease the tension.

"How do you think the weather will be today?" He asked not having much to draw upon for conversation.

"The weatherman said it would be good today." Sasha cheerily answered pulling a smile despite how uncomfortable she was.

"Ah, I see. So will you be eating lunch outside today?"

"Probably not. There aren't many restaurants with outside seating near my job."

"Ah, so you don't take a lunch?" Kiku asked looking down.

"No, I just eat whatever I can get from a vender." Sasha replied. Scooping up the last bit of cereal she hurriedly drank the remaining milk in the bowl. "Well, I'll be going now." She said getting up and putting the bowl and spoon in the sink.

Kiku was going to say something but was met with a rushed good-bye as Sasha exited the room. Quietly groaning Kiku fidgeted with the sleeve of the sweatshirt he was wearing. He had made lunches for both of them. He couldn't bring himself to outright offer it to Sasha as she seemed very uncomfortable around him and Nix hadn't woke up yet. Kiku was drawn out of his ruminating when he heard a sharp loud gasp come from the living room.

"Damn it!" He heard Nix curse followed by the sound of her foot steps running up the stairs. He looked at the clock in the kitchen and realized it was an hour past the time Nix said she usually left for work. Kiku groaned again. Would she be upset at him for not waking her? This was the second time Nix had gotten up late. The thought made him anxious as he believed she had just forgiven the previous over site since it was his first day there.

"_Be helpful to your owner. Do not be a bother." _

Those words echoed in his mind as he stood in the kitchen worrying over what he should do. Those words were the reason he woke up early and prepared box lunches for them. He didn't think he had done anything to be a bother or at least hoped he hadn't. At the same time he didn't feel he had done anything helpful. Nix hadn't given him any specific instructions on what she expected of him from day to day. She hadn't even given him vague ones. He figured the least he could do was wait by the door with her lunch, beg her to forgive him, and prepare for tomorrow.

Nix got dressed in record time. Rushing about as if she was trying to break the sound barrier as Nix ran to the front door she couldn't help but notice Kiku standing by it holding a small, pink colored, cloth bag decorated with butterflies and cats. It was nice to see him outside of her room for once but he seemed anxious.

"What's wrong?" Nix asked stopping in front of him.

"I woke up early to make lunches for Owner-san and her friend but I didn't remember to wake you so that you wouldn't be late. I hope you can forgive my neglectfulness." Kiku said keeping his head bowed.

"Hey," Nix said bending to get a look at his face, but he closed his eyes and looked away from her.

"Hey, look at me." Nix said gently.

Opening his eyes Kiku slowly looked at her. The demand made him feel very uncomfortable. He felt as if he had failed her in some way and facing her only compounded the shame. Why was she requiring such a thing of him? Was it a form of punishment?

"Don't look like that. It makes me feel bad." Nix said calmly.

"My apologies, please forgive me."

"And don't say stuff like that. It's my fault I got up late. I don't recalled ordering you to be my human alarm clock."

"But..." Kiku begin but fell silent casting his gaze back down to the floor. Did she just call him human? He didn't dare approach the subject. He was taught there were Hetanoids and there were Humans. Hetanoid were manufactured and were to be subservient to their Human owners. While anything their owners said took precedence he was taught to treat other Humans more or less the same.

"What is it?" Nix asked her voice containing the slightest bit of edge as the conversation played on her patience as the rest of her brain was pushing her to continue her race against the clock.

"I inconvenienced you by not being mindful and taking the initiative."

"Honda..." Nix had a lot to say she didn't have time to time to right then. She wanted to hug him. Kiku was blaming himself for something that wasn't his responsibility or his fault. Even if it would have been considerate of him to wake her she didn't expect it. As far as Nix was concerned she wanted Kiku to relax and get used to his new home and being around those that lived in it. Even if he were comfortable with his new surroundings, which he clearly wasn't just yet, she would only have expected him to wake her as a personal favor if he happened to be up before her not some kind of ultimatum. "We'll talk later okay? Thank you for the lunch." She said carefully taking the bag from him so not to touch his hands then ran out the door. It was definitely one of those days she wished she bought a car.

That evening when Nix had returned Kiku had changed into a pastel blue kimono, with a navy obi and brown haori. It was a little disheartening for her to see he had returned to sitting in the corner but it was quickly becoming expected. Even so Nix still found herself wrestling the thought of just pulling him out to the back of her mind. Knowing Kiku wasn't quite settled in yet she wanted to make him feel as comfortable as possible. At the same time she didn't want him spending the entire evening in that corner and asked him if he would like to help her prepare dinner, a much subtler way of hopefully getting him to come out from the corner he had grown so attached to. Luckily since she wasn't asking he go outside for any reason the request was met with absolutely no resistance. In fact he actually seemed eager to assist her. To not overwhelm him Nix insisted Sasha just sit and relax while they made dinner. Perhaps he if felt more comfortable around her Nix thought it would go a long way in getting him to go outside more without having to bribe him with food. Normally, Nix would have told Sasha everything, but seeing as she seemed rather put off by Kiku's presence, particularly the fact he sleeping in her room, to avoid upsetting her friend any further Nix kept any and all concerns she had about Kiku to herself.

Sasha couldn't wrap her mind around Nix's decision to buy a Hetanoid. Having a firm belief in marriage before intimacy it bothered her a lot Nix was allowing him to stay in her room. Why tempt temptation? But, it bothered her far more that her friend did something as questionable as buying a person. What could she have been thinking? From any angle she tried looking at it Sasha couldn't see the decision as nothing more than wrong. Sitting at one of the stools around the island in the kitchen Sasha was silent as she watched them. She couldn't help but feel irked as they quietly conversed in Japanese. Did they forget she was there? What did Nix just say that could have made the stoic Hetanoid giggle? To Sasha their interaction seemed a bit flirtatious. Perhaps it just seemed that way because she was feeling left out of the conversation. Normally Sasha would have said something but nothing about what was going on was normal. Sasha's face was deceptively serene as the irritation she felt radiated off of her. Nix didn't seem to notice but Kiku was very much aware. He would never admit it but Sasha's silent seething was frightening him. Although he kept his composure little by little Kiku had moved closer to Nix until he was just shy of touching her. Sasha noticed this and how Nix didn't seem to mind. At that point her irritation at reached its peak.

"_So, this is what being a third wheel feels like."_ Sasha thought as she got up and left the kitchen.

Perhaps if she could understand what they were saying it would have been clear their conversation wasn't even remotely flirtatious. Although Nix could speak Japanese well enough to be understood it came across a bit broken. Kiku being a native speaker talked a lot faster than she did and for the most part, at her request, was correcting her. Some of her errors he found amusing and it quickly became a kind of joke between them to the point Nix purposely said something very off managing to get a laugh out of the Hetanoid.

When dinner was finished Kiku and Nix both served Sasha before getting plates of their own. "I'm feeling a little tired. I think I'll just eat in my room tonight." Sasha said when Kiku sat down at the table next to Nix.

"Are you feeling okay?" Nix asked it being highly unusual for Sasha to eat up in her room.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired. I hope you don't mind." Sasha said figuring neither of them would.

"No, it's fine. You go rest." Nix said.

"Good night." Sasha said picking up her plate.

"Good night." Kiku said feeling a slight bit of guilt behind the fact he was relieved she was going.

"Night." Nix said waving.

Once Sasha had gone upstairs Kiku put down his chopsticks and turned to Nix. "Owner-san is something bothering you?"

Nix wasn't expected him to ask her such a thing. Was it that obvious she had something on her mind? "Why do you ask?" Nix questioned feeling uncomfortable with just blurting out what was on her mind.

"Forgive me if I'm jumping to conclusions but it just seemed like something was on your mind."

"Actually..." Nix started off slowly as she gave what she was going to say next a bit more consideration. "I've been thinking, how about we go out this weekend?" Nix said avoiding the opportunity to bluntly state her concern worried over how he might react to being told 'Hey, it's weird you sit in a corner all day.'.

Kiku fell silent as a look a discontent crossed his face.

"If you don't want to go into town we can just have lunch out in the backyard or something." Nix suggested. _"Baby steps." _She told herself hoping he wouldn't reject the idea going out side if the activity wasn't too far away from the house.

"If you would like for me to." Kiku answered.

"_What is that supposed to mean?" _Nix wondered dissatisfied with his response. "The forecast for this weekend is a good one so I thought perhaps we should do something outside, but only if you wanted to."

Kiku shifted in his seat a little. "You wouldn't mind if I preferred we stay inside?" The Hetanoid asked having the distinct feeling she would.

Nix mentally sighed. "If you rather not. Was there something you had in mind instead?"

"If it wouldn't be an inconvenience I'd like to watch some anime."

Nix smiled. "Okay." It wasn't outside but there was no way he could watch anime sitting in the corner of her room.

~*~ Chapter End ~*~


	6. Enter The Fragrant Dragon

**A Small Collection Of Nations **

**by Phoenix Hoshika**

**Enter The Fragrant Dragon**

How long had he been there? Why was he there? What happened to him? Those were the questions that repeated themselves in Nix's mind when she saw the dark haired man seated on the cement covered ground a ways off from the crowd going in and out of the train station and walking along the street. Why was a Hetanoid sitting around in such a neglected state? She didn't think as she slowly walked closer and closer to him. His overall emotionless face held a hint of dreariness. At a glance there seemed to be nothing out of place about his appearance. He seemed to be just some guy sitting around perhaps waiting for someone. If you stared you'd realize he was a little unkempt and that his hair was dirty and his cloths were too.

"_I'm so seriously hungry." _He thought as he stared down at the ground. He had been on the streets for a few months. There weren't any food banks or soup kitchens nearby, not that if there were he'd know about them. He did the best he could to hide the fact he was homeless but each passing day and lack of food made it more difficult for him to keep up the facade. He didn't know why he had started hanging around the train station. Despite being a moderately busy place there were no restaurants around not even a fast food place. The best offered were vending machines with over priced soda and candy bars inside them. At least if he wandered around an area with restaurants he could probably retrieve a half eaten hamburger or something.

"_I have to do something to get money so I can eat, but like what can I do that won't land me in prison right away?" _A thought came to mind that made him shudder. _"Well if I get caught shop-lifting at least they'll feed me." _His thoughts came to a dead stop when he felt the atmosphere around him change. Looking up he could see Nix standing a few feet away staring directly at him.

"_Like the last kind of people I want to be bothered with are women."_ The Hetanoid thought putting his arms around his legs which were drawn up to his chest. He wanted to ignore her but the fact he had already made eye contact and the look on her face made attempting to do so impossible as he wasn't honestly given to being so rude. He didn't say hello but he did tilt his head to the side a little returning the stare she was giving him. _"What does she want? She kinda looks like she want to seriously say something." _

Nix was feeling awkward having so boldly approached him. It wasn't that she felt shy about approaching strangers it was what she wanted to ask him, particularly the question that would follow if her suspicions were proven true. It was too late to just continue walking having come to a dead stop so close to him and then exchanging stares. Taking a deep breath she moved closer stopping in front of him then stooped down so they were at eye level.

"Hi." She said giving a small smile.

"Hello."

"_Ah, he has a slight British accent. I know he must be one now but I'm still going to ask to make sure."_

"What happened to you?"

"_Doh!" _Nix thought wanting to kick herself. _"I hope that didn't sound as rude as I thought it was."_

"Lots of things." The Hetanoid answered wanting to tell the truth and wanting to ask for food, but feeling far too ashamed to do so.

"Why are you on the street?"

The Hetanoid lowered his gaze then looked up sharply at her mostly out of surprise that she could tell he was homeless. Self-consciousness ebbing up on him he looked away from her. "My owners fell on hard times. I was abandoned along with most other things they owned." he said turning his gaze back on her but feeling highly uncomfortable he shifted it to the ground. _"That's so not the truth."_ He thought feeling bad about lying but feeling worse at the thought of telling the stranger before him the truth instead.

"_That synched it. I wonder if this would have been any less awkward if I were wrong about him? Yeah, probably as I wouldn't say to a normal person what I'm about to say to him."_

The Hetanoid started feel self-conscious becoming three times as aware of the fact he hadn't had a decent shower in months. _"She's probably thinking I smell totally awful."_ He thought keeping his gaze turned away from her.

"_How reckless. I can't believe they didn't think to sell him." _Nix thought feeling the now familiar but nonetheless unsettling sensation of churning in her stomach. _"I want to ask but now might not be a good time. On the other hand I don't want any problems if whoever owned him come looking to reclaim him. I suppose I'll ask about it later, but for right now..."_

"Hey," she said drawing his gaze. "Why don't you come with me?"

"Okay." The Hetanoid said without any hesitation.

"_That was easy and a lot less awkward than I thought it would be." _Nix thought in relief.

"You know I can like totally see your panties."

Wearing an embarrassed frown Nix dropped her hand pulling down on the miniskirt blocking the view of her underwear as she abruptly stood up and turned away from him. "Come on we'll miss the next train out if we don't hurry." She said then moved forward in a brisk gait.

The Hetanoid stood close by as Nix locked the door wishing she had said something that would have allowed him to move comfortably away from her. He was a respectable amount of space away from her already but the train ride that forced him to be in close proximity to others and entering the more or less tidy home made him feel even more self-conscious about the current state of his hygiene than he already was.

Nix turned to face him and although he was looking directly at her at first his glance shied away from making eye contact. "Sorry, about not asking you until now but what's your name?"

"I don't really have one. My owners used to call me Kaoru..." He said his voice trailing off.

"What's wrong?"

"I rather you not call me that."

"I understand, but what should I call you?"

"I kind of liked what some of the people in the lab I came from called me, but it might be completely too hard for you to say, so like call me whatever you want."

"I prefer to call you by a name you're comfortable with. If it's hard for me to pronounce I'll practice until I get it right."

"Lung Hoeng-Faa."

"Huh?"

"Like my name. That's what they sometimes called me back at the lab, Lung Hoeng-Faa."

"Lung Hoeng-Faa." Nix repeated mispronouncing it.

Hoeng brought his hand to his mouth stifling a laugh.

"What?" Nix asked not knowing what to make of his laugh.

"You like totally said it wrong. Just try calling me Hoeng."

"Hoeng." Nix repeated still missing the proper pronunciation.

Hoeng stifled another chuckle.

"What?" Nix asked feeling a bit miffed.

"You sound funny."

"Sorry."

"I don't mind. Keep trying." He said unable to keep from laughing. _"I hope she doesn't get mad at me but her accent is so funny I can't help it." _He thought still not able to fully suppress his laughter.

"_Is he going to laugh at me each time I say it wrong? I guess the bright side he is at least he's amused by it." _Nix thought mentally sighing. "Follow me, I'll show you to the kitchen."

Hoeng's eyes widened. His self-consciousness completely subsided away for the time being.

"Hey..." Nix said turning to face him when they entered the kitchen. "I can tell you're hungry so grab whatever you want. Just be careful or you'll get sick."

"Like was it that obvious?" Hoeng said looking away from her feeling embarrassed.

"Yes, and no. You don't look well."

The self-consciousness that had left him suddenly returned full force upon hearing her words. He felt as if he were going to cry. He didn't notice she had walked over to the refrigerator and had come back.

"Here." She said holding out a chocolate flavored nutrition drink.

Despite how he felt his face held a seemingly unmovable deadpan expression. Confused he looked down at the can. Realizing what it was he took it from her. "Thank you." He said grasping the chilled can with both hands.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be back shortly." She said then left the kitchen.

"I'm back." Nix said entering her room and closing the door.

"Welcome home." Kiku said sitting in his usual corner holding a manga.

"Honda," Nix begin then sat on the floor in front of him. "Sorry about springing this on you all of a sudden, but there's another Hetanoid here and he needs a change of cloths. Would you mind sharing yours with him until he has his own?"

"I don't mind but I'm confused. Didn't he come from a lab too?"

"I didn't buy him, his owners abandoned him."

"_Or at least that's what he told me." _Nix thought.

"I see, so that's why." Kiku said a bit taken aback. "Where is he?"

"He's downstairs in the kitchen. I told him I'd return shortly. Why don't you come with me and meet him?"

Even though he was excited to meet the second Hetanoid Kiku was a bit nervous about leaving his corner and overall interacting with a new person. The prospect of meeting someone like him, however, made that uneasiness less than it would have been.

Hoeng was finishing off a bowl of left over rice when Nix returned with Kiku. Upon seeing the Japanese Hetanoid his impression of him was that of a well kept doll. _"I think I maybe be in trouble, but maybe it's better than starving to death." _Hoeng thought as they approached.

"Hoeng," Nix started still not quite saying his name correctly and her attempt only inciting giggling. "This Honda, he's a Hetanoid as well."

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Honda Kiku." Kiku said bowing."

"Hello, Lung Hoeng-Faa." Hoeng said returning his bow.

"Sasha is the only other one living here but she hasn't come home yet. You probably want to take a shower so I'll leave Honda to show you upstairs while I cook dinner."

"Please follow me." Kiku said and two left the room.

"This is the bathroom." Kiku said coming to a stop in front of the closed door. "Ah! One moment." He said then scurried off into Nix's room. Not even a minute had passed before he reappeared holding a folded shirt and pair of pants.

"Please ask me if you need anything. I'll be in Owner-san's room." Kiku said giving a polite bow then returned to sit in his corner and read manga.

"_Like I'm almost certain I'm in trouble." _Hoeng thought as he went into the bathroom.

Just after everyone had finished dinner Sasha returned home. She was more than a little shocked to see the stranger in the living leisurely watching television.

Hearing her come in Hoeng turned around and waved his hand. "Hi."

"H-hello." Sasha answered nervously. "So are you a friend of Nix's?" She asked as he walked over to her.

"..." Hoeng stared at her blankly. Sure Nix was being very friendly toward him but could he really call her his friend? After all he was Hetanoid, an artificially created person. Things didn't exactly work the same as they did with normal people. Even if he were a normal person could he really interpret Nix's charity as friendship? If she was anything like his previous owner was most likely not.

"I'm a Hetanoid." He finally said.

"Oh... I see." Sasha said. "I'm Sasha. Nix probably told you already."

"Just call me Hoeng."

"Your name is Hoeng." Sasha said mispronouncing it.

"_It isn't as funny as when Nix tries to say and misses. Maybe because they have different accents when speaking English?" _

"Did I say it right?"

"Like, no." Hoeng answered and tried for a few minutes to get her to say it right.

"I'm sorry, I give up. I hope it doesn't offend you that I can't say your name correctly."

"Not really..." Hoeng answered in a manner that made Sasha feel he meant the opposite of what he said. His expression gave her no hint as if that was actually the case or not.

"I don't mean to be abrupt." Sasha begin._"Actually I do but I don't want to seem rude." _She thought. "I'm just tired from my job, so I'm just going to grab my dinner and eat in my room."

"Like I won't hold you up, good night."

"Sorry again. Good night." Sasha said then quickly went up the stairs.

"_Nix!" _Sasha angrily thought. Throwing her bag on her bed she went over to Nix's bedroom door and was about to knock when she remembered it was also Kiku's room. The anger she felt fizzled out like a lit match being put in water. _"Another, she bought another? Why didn't she say anything to me first? I can't handle this." _Sasha thought returning to her room.

"Owner-san." Kiku called placing a hand on Nix's shoulder then quickly taking it away when she looked up at him. He had tried getting her attention twice before but she was wearing headphones and so engrossed in the book she was read she didn't hear him.

"Yeah?" Nix said taking off the headphones.

"Sasha-san is home."

"Oh thanks for letting me." Nix said getting out of her bed then left the room. _"He's calling Sasha by her name so why does he keep calling me Owner-san?" _

"What am I going to say to her? I didn't even bother to consider how she felt before I approached him. I'd hate to have to tell him it's only temporary. That'd probably be devastating all considered." Nix thought as she stopped in front of closed door of Sasha's room. Sighing she knocked on the door.

Deciding to leave the room as well Kiku went downstairs to try and strike up conversation with Hoeng. He was a feeling a mix of disappoint and relief when he saw Hoeng wasn't in the livingroom. _"I guess I'll wait for him to come back." _Kiku thought taking a seat on the sofa.

"Hi, again." Hoeng said sitting on the couch next to him and placing the tray with a bowl of tortillas and wasabi on top of it on the coffee table. "Do you want some?" He asked not wanting to seem selfish.

"No thank you." Kiku said feeling nervous. For a while there was no sound between them except the chatter of the television and the crunching of the tortillas Hoeng was slowly eating. He was covering each chip with wasabi before biting into it.

"So what kind of TV. Shows do you like?" Kiku asked feeling extremely awkward.

"Whatever's on I guess."

"Ah..." Kiku said followed by another stretch of silence between them.

"Hey," Hoeng said breaking the silence between them much to Kiku's relief.

"Yes?"

"So, what do you do when Nix isn't around?"

"I mostly just stay in her room and wait for her to come home."

"Like for real? Are you serious? That's it?"

"Well..." Kiku started thinking about what would happen if he told him he read manga and looked at cooking magazines all day.

"_I like to read manga and look at pictures in cooking magazines."_

"_Otaku." _Kiku imagined Hoeng saying accusingly.

"_I'll just give a somewhat ambiguous response." _Kiku thought before speaking. "I mostly just read."

"Really? What else do you do?"

Kiku looked down nervously. Did Hoeng find him boring? He couldn't tell. "Sometimes I go for walks but I mostly just stay in bed and wait for Nix to come home."

"That's all?"

"Yes." Kiku thought then shied away from his stare. "I'm sorry. It must be boring listening to me."

"Totally the opposite." Hoeng said. _"Figures, it probably would have came to something like this in the end anyway." _Hoeng thought completely getting the wrong idea from what Kiku said. "I want to ask you some more questions."

"Really?" Kiku said looking over at him surprised.

"Yeah like-

Meanwhile in Sasha's room...

Sasha sat on her bed feeling a bit dazed. _"I don't know how to respond. I want to kick him out anyway and tell her how I really feel about the other one being here, but I'll just feel guilty afterward." _Sasha thought then turned her gaze back toward her friend. "It's not a problem. Just talk these kind of things over with me first."

"I know. I'm really sorry Sasha, so thanks a lot..." Nix said wiping away tears. Sasha was shocked. When had she started crying? It was unusual for her friend to be so emotional.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just so relieved." Nix said getting a hold of herself.

"_I think I understand now why she brought him here." _Sasha thought before speaking again. "Have you thought about getting any more Hetanoids?"

"Not really. It's not that I can't afford the expense it's just having Honda here made me realize some things..."

"Would those things be the reasons you brought Hoeng here?"

"_Do I sound that bad when trying to say his name?" _ Nix wondered before answering. "Yes... Again I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Sasha said not revealing her true feelings. _"Will I be able to get used to those two being here?" _Giving the question some thought she asked Nix another.

"Can Hetanoid owners sell their Hetanoids?"

"Yes, not that I agree with reselling them. I know I brought Honda here but I never honestly looked at him as property."

"_I wonder exactly how she sees him then?" _Sasha thought but avoided asking the question. She knew what was weighing on her friends heart and what she wanted to do. At the same time she very much disagreed with the notion of buying and selling people even if they weren't being mistreated, artificially created or not. "How much are people re-selling Hetanoid for?" Sasha asked merely out of curiosity.

"It really depends but most re-sell at the highest price legally possible."

"What does that mean?"

"A Hetanoid owner can't re-sell a Hetanoid at full price. Really we can't re-sell a Hetanoid above a certain percent of the original price. That percentage is different in each country but that's basically how it works."

"Oh, I see." Sasha said then immediately became lost in her own thoughts.

"Is that all?" Nix asked noticing Sasha had become distracted from the conversation.

"Hm, yeah." Sasha answered still not paying attention.

"Alright goodnight." Nix said leaving the room closing the door behind herself.

Hearing the door shut Sasha snapped out of the daze she was in. Sighing she laid down. _"If she's going to collect Hetanoids I just wish she'd at least get a female one." _Sasha thought. Rolling over she turned off the lamp on the night stand by her bed.

Kiku didn't understand Hoeng's questions. One moment he seemed to be talking in clear understandable English the next not so much making the conversation frustrating which he did his best concealing along with his relief when it was over. He then showed Hoeng to the empty room across the hall from the one he and Nix shared then returned to his corner.

"What's wrong?" Nix asked looking up from her book seeing the tightly held stoic expression Kiku had on his face.

"It's nothing much." Kiku answered then sat down in his corner preparing to go to sleep.

"You sure?"

"He asked me a few questions, at least I think they were questions. I tried to answer them but the way he talks... perhaps it's only due to my ignorance but I had trouble understanding him." Kiku said stopping short of what he was going to say instead.

"Hm, I'll talk to him then and make sure he has everything he needs." Nix said getting out of her bed. Leaving the room and closing the door she then stepped across the hall and lightly knocked on the bedroom door Hoeng was in.

"Pardon?" Hoeng said after opening the door. He had changed into a pair of pajamas Kiku had loaned him. Something seemed off about his demeanor. Compared to before he seemed to be downright miserable. His face seemed moist as if he were crying. Was the exchange between him and Kiku really that bad?

"So um..." Nix started having forgotten what she was going to say seeing the sudden change in his composure.

"Coming in?" Hoeng asked stepping aside to let her in.

"_Okay." _Nix thought as she walked into his room trying to collect her thoughts. _"I can't just ignore how upset he looks. I should have just apologized for disturbing him and went back to my room. He did invite me in maybe he wants to talk so it'll probably be okay if I asked him what was wrong." _Nix thought then turned around to face him. She hadn't expected him to be directly behind her so when she turned around they were face to face. Nix took a step back not comfortable with the lack of distance between them.

Before she could speak he closed the small space between them again grabbing her hand.

What is it? Was the question Nix wanted to ask seeing the troubled expression on his face but instead a gasp escaped her lips as she was flung over onto the bed.

"_What the hell?!" _Nix thought with nothing but confusion swirling through her mind. She was taken clear off her feet and had landed square on her back on top of the mattress. The throw didn't hurt her but at that moment she was more scared than she as willing to admit.

If her limbs didn't feel like jelly she would have kneed him.

"Like this?" Hoeng asked his arms and legs on either side of her body as he looked down at her.

"No!" Nix forced out.

"No?" Hoeng repeated confused.

"No!" Nix said again breathing heavily.

"Oh..." Hoeng said then sat up. When he did Nix scurried off the bed over to the door that had been closed and locked after she entered the room.

"I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression some how but it's not that kind of party. Understand?" Nix said crossing her hands.

"I guess I misunderstood." Hoeng admitted.

"What? How?!" Nix sputtered her mind still reeling from what just happened.

"Hotdogs." Came his response.

"Huh?!" Nix uttered his reply not helping her confusion.

"Like you never know exactly what's in them."

"Well as long as you understand." Nix said then left the room.

When she went back to her room she slipped and fell on the floor with a small thud. _"It's not a big deal just a misunderstanding. Just a misunderstanding." _Nix kept telling herself. Although nothing happened aside from getting tossed (and put into a compromising position) she was shaking. She had managed to control it enough to make it to her room but her quaking body caused her to end up on the floor where she sat trying to force away how afraid she was still feeling with words of denial.

"Owner-san?" Kiku asked from his corner of the dark room. He made his way over to her and reached out to help her up. "Are you okay?" He asked as he helped Nix to her feet.

"I'm fine." Nix responded even though she recoiled slightly when he touched her.

Despite her answer it was too obvious she was upset. Perhaps it wouldn't have been visibly noticeable but Kiku could feel she was trembling when he helped Nix to her feet. Since she said nothing was wrong he didn't push the issue, but he did help her into bed and tucked her in. Perhaps in time she would tell him what upset her. Perhaps not.

~*~ Chapter End ~*~

A/N: Moral of the story; don't bring strangers home.

To quail any potential hate mail from reasonable readers;

My impression of HK is that he's a bit more than a little off kilter which being homeless can only exacerbate, among other things. I think this observation not only holds true to Himaruya's characterization but to the region itself. There is the glittering lights of the prosperous surface where the fun tourist stuff is. Then under that there are many many people going through some very tough things that'll send me on a pretty long spill if I dare get into them here. I'll just say there is enough on the net to give a good enough idea of what's going on there good and bad.

Even though I think Hetalia HK is a little more off then some of the other characters (no one beats America-mochi he defines insane) to quote; "Even though he's like that he's still a good guy."


	7. An Awakening Like No Other

**A/N:** A huge** THANK YOU!** to **Ceri Dragonelle** for pointing out I had double posted chapter six instead of posting this chapter. Thank you and my sincere apology to all of you who have been reading and sticking with the story so far.

**A Small Collection Of Nations **

**by Phoenix Hoshika**

**An Awakening Like No Other**

Why was he there? No one had placed an order or had they? He didn't know about any of that. He didn't know about anything. He could feel liquid all around him but he didn't know nor understand the concept of being wet. His body was completely submerged in the embryonic like fluid. A tube that had been inserted through his nose supplied him with the kind of clean sterile air you'd only find in a laboratory which was exactly where he was. The human sized capsule stood at the end of a row along side several empty ones. Opening his eyes the Hetanoid received his first glimpse of the world. Scientist scurrying to and fro doing this and doing that. It was a while before anyone noticed he was gazing out at them through half open eyelids, but this didn't bother him. He had no understanding of what it meant to feel trapped. Seeing the people on the other side of the tube he was in didn't fill him with a longing to be free because such a thing held no meaning for him, not yet. It was merely out of sheer curiosity that he lifted a hand and reached out to touch the things and people that he saw. Except for the bottom and top the human sized test tube like container gave an unrestricted view of everything around him. He didn't panic when he reached out only to be hindered by the thick glass. It was just another curiosity, however, the fact that it separated him from the world he wished to explore did sadden him. He didn't have the words to describe what he was feeling but the concepts of trapped and wanting to be free were slowly forming in his mind.

A woman with graying hair whose face showed signs of aging was pushing along a cart, stopping every so often to exam its contents and scribble check marks onto a clip board, perhaps having the feeling someone was watching her looked up and saw the Hetanoid in the capsule staring back at her. Dropping whatever it was she was doing she ran to get another person. Another scientist, this time a man, came back with her and stood in front of the capsule gaping at him. It wasn't at all normal for a Hetanoid to awaken before they were removed from the gestation capsules. Once removed from the capsules they had to be to be awaken from the coma like state they were in as it was impossible for a human being artificially created or not to come out of such a state on their own. The man said something and someone pushed a button on a computer. The Hetanoid's fingers slipped from the glass and his eyes involuntarily closed as the odorless anesthesia filled his lungs.

When he awoke he was lying on a slender bed barely any wider than his body. Looking up at the light he reached up to touch it but again more glass hindered him from doing so. At this he was starting to feel frustrated. Seeing that he was awake again the scientist who had noticed he was a wake the first time pressed a button and the glass opened disappearing into the sides of the capsule. It was nice and warm inside the glass. With it gone the Hetanoid shivered under the somewhat cool the temperature of the room. Seeing he was cold the woman got up from the stool she was sitting on and covered the lower half of his body with a microfiber blanket. It was thin and barely helped to keep any heat in. Taking his left hand from under it he grabbed the blanket and rubbed it between his thumb and index finger. What was it that he was touching? He didn't know. It felt soft sort of like the bed he was lying on but he had no words to describe any of this. Sitting up he tried to speak.

"Nnnn." He said wanting to ask the woman what the thing he held was called but she didn't answer even though she heard him and walked out of the room. He didn't notice that the man he saw before was also in the room with him. If he had he would have tried asking him what the mysterious thing covering him was, but he had not recognizable way of voicing his question, nor how he felt when the woman ignored him. He looked down a the blanket he was clutching sadly. Why did she give him such a thing then ignore him? Feeling a prick on his neck the room went dark again.

They weren't quite ready to deal with him, not just yet. The second scientist had given him a dose of anesthesia this time via needle to keep him unconscious a little longer until they were. Both doses were supposed to keep him under for several hours but instead only worked for about half an hour. Not wanting to risk damaging him by giving him even more anesthesia they finally decided to dress him put a few objects in a room to keep him preoccupied then left him to it.

For a while he fiddled with the simple toys that consisted shapes. Then moved on to the other objects in the room such as the ink pen which was conveniently placed by a notebook. He figured out that pressing the top made a little end come out that smeared black stuff on is hand but he had no words to describe any of it. All he knew was that he didn't like it so set it to the side and moved on to the next thing that caught his eye. There was a radio to his left. It looked more complicated than the other things he had examined but having become somewhat accustomed to those things he felt confident enough to have a go at figuring out what the intimidating object did. It was an older type that had a single cassette tap deck and CD player. Pressing the open button on the tape deck he jumped back a little when it opened unexpectedly. He peered down inside it and couldn't make heads or tails out of what he saw so closed it. He then looked the object over to find a similar button to open the large lid he saw. He found no such button so just picked one which happened to be the on button for the radio. Some thought it'd be interesting to see how he reacted to loud sounds so when he pressed it the music came blaring through the speakers. As his misfortune had it it was rock and the sound frightened him so badly he ran to the other side of the room cowering for a couple minutes before realizing he could probably make the horrible noise stop by pressing the button again. He looked down on the machine frowning. He didn't like the thing. Looking over at the small book shelf he grabbed one of the picture books and sat down on the floor to look through it. The one he picked up just happened to contain pictures of paintings and sculptures who's creators were long dead. Although he found them fascinating he was far more interested in the scribbles below and beside the pictures. Unable to decipher the words he quickly became bored with looking at the picture book and tossed it to the side.

Getting up he looked around the room for something new to explore. His eyes landed on the television remote that had been ignored and forgotten. It had a lot of buttons on it. Because of his experience with the radio he was a little apprehensive about pressing any of them and a bit afraid of touching the thing at all. Curiosity getting the better of him he picked it up and cautiously started pressing buttons. They all did nothing until he pressed the big red one at the top. The signal bounced off one of the reflective surfaces in the room and turned on the TV. The volume on it was set much lower than the radio's and while the sudden sound did cause him to jump he was quickly distracted from the small fright when he turned around and saw people moving around and doing various things in the rectangle shaped flat panel television. They seemed much smaller than the other people he had seen in person and reached out to touch one of them just to have his hand blocked by the screen. He looked at the object curiously as the view changed from one thing to another. Picking the TV up and looking it over he became more curious. It wasn't at all like when he looked through the glass of the gestation capsule. Accepting he wouldn't be able to figure out how he was seeing what he was seeing on the screen he sat the TV back down and decided to just watch the images, but not before tested out the remote on it some more. After figuring out how to work the TV for the most part he settled on watching one station that was currently airing a soap opera and begin trying to repeat some of the words he heard the people say. Commercials were the most informative as they helped him realize that the thing he was looking at was called a TV and that a certain store was having something called a special sale, whatever that was. All this he did under the watchful eye of well placed cameras. Even after he learned what they were called and what they did he wasn't really bothered by them. He thought of them as watching over him and would greet them when he woke up by walking up to one of them and waving. He still had no concept of privacy as the lack of it was all he would ever know until someone came for him, if someone came for him.

Once they were ready to start educating him one of the first things the Hetanoid learned, along with what the objects mounted in the corners of the walls at the ceiling were, was his name. He learned that someone far away had placed an order but something was strange about him so they had to create another that was just like him, minus the anomaly, and send that one to them instead. When he asked what was so strange about him a mirror was placed in front of him. For the first time he was looking upon a clear reflection of himself. When the scientist pointed at the curl that stood out at the right side of his head bringing his finger just shy of touching the bend the face in it squinted and the curl moved away. The Hetanoid did the same. He didn't know how to say so but he didn't like it. The thought of the hair being touched by someone made him feel very uneasy.

"I don't understand. What's so odd about me that they didn't want me?" Yong Soo asked.

"Your spirit would likely frighten them very much." The scientist said pointing at it again bringing his finger too close to it for the spirit's and thus Yong Soo's comfort as well.

~*~ Chapter End ~*~


	8. A Not So Welcome Welcoming

**Disclaimer;** Axis Powers Hetalia is the property of Himaruya Hidakaz and other respected copyright holders which I am not one of. However, the plot of this story is completely my own.

**A Small Collection Of Nations**

**by Phoenix Hoshika**

**A Not So Welcome Welcoming.**

It was past 11pm and well over an hour since Nix said she'd be home with the new Hetanoid. Kiku paced anxiously by the front door. Hoeng he could handle. The Chinese Hetanoid was usually quiet, unless it was a clear night out then he'd likely be setting off explosive fireworks. Hoeng also seemed to be glued to his cell phone and therefore didn't demand much if any of Nix's time. Kiku really didn't demand it either but he was glad when she was around to keep him company. Before Hoeng arrived the days were lonely while she and Sasha were at work. They weren't so much with Hoeng around, that is when he wasn't on the phone. Who could he be talking to? It didn't honestly matter to Kiku. He could handle being left alone for a while. There was always another volume of manga to read or anime to watch, but usually he'd get a nice break in between those two activities talking to Nix until one of them fell asleep at night. With her gone for two weeks the impossible occurred; he actually became bored with watching anime and reading manga. He tried doing other things: sewing, knitting, origami, painting and various others activities he could do inside. When none of those held his attention he even tried to do something that forced him to be outside such as gardening, however, he accidentally sat on an anthill and that was the end of any further activity outside.

Why was Nix gone so long? Kiku wish he had protested the possibility of a third Hetanoid joining the household. He knew when Nix started spending so much time chatting online with someone from Future Labs in Korea something was up. If only he had spoken up then. Although these thoughts ran through his mind he also knew his somewhat passive nature and tendency to be indirect wouldn't have allowed him to do so, not really. He grew more and more agitated with each passing minute. What could be taking her so long? It was all this new Hetanoid's fault. Kiku groaned slightly as he looked at the clock mounted on the wall. 11:18pm. He didn't like the new Hetanoid just from sheer suspicion another one would be coming. That dislike grew when that suspicion proved valid. With each and each call that came from Nix saying she'd be another day or two coming home that dislike ebbed closer and closer to outright hatred. At this point Kiku was sure he had nothing but utter disdain for the Korean Hetanoid.

Kiku's mind was racing with angry thoughts, but they all fell away when he heard the door knob turn. He raced to open the dead bolt. Just this once he was going to hug Nix despite how embarrassing it would be to show such a display of emotion especially in front of another person. It would be the first time he had ever hugged her (or anyone for that matter) plus it'd hopefully send a subtle but strong message to the new Hetanoid to back off, however, his hopes of doing so were dashed when he opened the door. What were these arms covered in excessively long white sleeves doing draped around Nix's shoulder? What was this audacious person doing leaning against her?

"I'm sleepy." Yong Soo said half joking as he rested against her back.

Kiku stood gaping at them for a split second before speaking. He would not show the enemy any signs of weakness. "O-okaerinasai." Kiku slightly stammered promptly berating himself mentally for it.

Yong Soo, who had his eyes closed opened them and looked over Nix's shoulder at the Japanese Hetanoid. Repositioning his body and putting all of his weight onto Nix's back who grunted under the increased pressure, greeted the Hetanoid before them.

"Hiya." Yong Soo said greeting Kiku with a very awake and chipper smile.

"H-hello." Kiku said feeling utterly put off by him.

"You're heavy." Nix growled her body bending unable to support his weight.

It barely took a moment for Yong Soo to read the atmosphere around Kiku. _"So, you don't like me? Why? We've only just met. Could it be...?" _Yong Soo looked at the back of Nix's head who was starting to collapse under his weight.

"Damn it, Yong Soo get off!" Nix ordered straining to remain standing.

"I'm sorry honey is this better?" Yong Soo asked standing up straight and taking her up into his arms.

Nix wanted to smack him. What was with this "honey" business all of a sudden?

Yong Soo carefully watched Kiku's face. It had grown slightly red across his nose and cheeks and was stiff as a board as he moved aside to let them in. "Where's you're bedroom? I'll take you there." Yong Soo said testing out how thick the kimono wearing Hetanoid's outward facade was. He was honestly hoping it'd break.

"That's okay you can put me down."

"Aaawe." Yong Soo said in mock disappointment letting Nix down on her feet. He turned around to see Kiku glaring at him despite the stiff expression he wore. Troll successful.

Quickly regaining his composure Kiku introduced himself and the two Hetanoid exchanged introductions. Promptly he turned his attention to Nix. "You must be tired after such a long flight. Let me show Im-san around the house. Would you like me to bring you some tea?"

"Ah! No, don't trouble yourself. I can do it." Nix said refusing his offer but Kiku had come to know her well enough that when she gave that kind of response she was either refusing to be polite because she really didn't like something or refusing to be polite because she honestly didn't want to trouble anyone. He could tell it was the latter so preceded to insist. "It's no trouble at all. Don't over exert yourself. I'll take your luggage up to our room and show Im-san his room. It will only be a moment. I really don't mind making you tea." Kiku said gently taking the carry on and the larger suitcase from Nix.

Very derogatory thoughts about Yong Soo were swimming through Kiku's mind believing he had made Nix carry the heavy luggage all the way there. Nix still didn't own a car and rarely ever bothered Sasha to give her lift saying it was because she hardly moved around at her job and it was for the exercise. The buses didn't run that late at night in the area they lived in and the walk from the train station was a long one. Yong Soo had actually carried the luggage and Nix on his back for most of the way even though she declined his offer at first.

"Please, follow me." Kiku said to Yong Soo with a cold politeness then turned to go up the stairs behind Nix.

Leaving Yong Soo to wait outside Nix's room Kiku placed the bags down by the closet then left closing the door behind himself.

"Your room is this way." Kiku said as he led Yong Soo down the hallway to the only unoccupied bedroom.

Yong Soo stepped inside the room and looked around. "I get to have this room all to myself?" He asked almost in disbelief. Just like in the hotel room he and Nix had stayed in there were no cameras anywhere to be seen. Maybe he had over looked them?

Seeing the Korean Hetanoid peering around the dark room Kiku frowned then quickly straightened out his face. "Would you like me to turn the light on for you?"

Yong Soo froze as if startled then turned slightly to face him before he spoke. "No, that's okay."

"If I may ask, what were you looking for?"

"Are there really no cameras in here?"

"_Why would he think there were cameras anywhere in here?" _Kiku wondered the answer suddenly striking him. "The outside world isn't like the laboratories, so there are no cameras here." He answered solemnly.

"Kiku." Yong Soo called seeing the far away look in the Japanese Hetanoid's eyes.

"_What nerve." _Kiku thought before responding. "Yes?"

"What was your room at the Future Lab in Japan like?"

"Everything was white; the floor, the walls, the ceiling, and furniture. There was a bed, a table, a chair, and a small stack of thick text books for me to study during the day. On weekends they brought in a television and showed me documentaries."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Oh..." Yong Soo said looking away from him.

"What was your room like?"

"Mostly just like yours, but they let me play solitary games and watch TV. They even let me listen to the radio." Yong Soo said leaving out the part that they let him freely walk around inside the lab. He was uncertain if Kiku was allowed the same freedom and suspected he wasn't by the few things he had said.

"I see." Kiku responded masking his amazement. They had only allowed him to play games as a means of testing him. "Did your room have a tall long window that almost stretch completely across the wall?"

"No, just cameras. You had a window?" Yong Soo asked surprised.

"Ah, no. I didn't mean to give the wrong impression. It was only an observation window. I could only see the wall in the hallway."

"Oh I see." Yong Soo said sitting down on the bed.

"I'm going to go make the tea now. Please come with me so I can show you through the house."

"That's okay. I'll find my way around in the morning."

"If you're certain..." Kiku said hesitant to leave him there. Would it really be a problem if he didn't show him through the house? It wasn't that big and the layout was rather simple, but he didn't want to tell Nix he hadn't if she asked. _"It will be fine. She's not the type to see __such a trifle thing as a big deal." _He thought and stepped out of the door way pulling the door closed as he did.

"Hey, Kiku." Yong Soo called before he completely closed it.

"Yes, what is it?" Kiku asked masking his irritation.

"Just call me by my name. It feels weird being called by my last name and having a Japanese suffix added onto it."

"My apologies."

"Don't worry about it. See you in the morning."

"Good night." Kiku said and closed the door.

Sighing Yong Soo fell back on the bed. _"Honestly, don't feign politeness when you obviously hate my guts." _He thought then rolled over onto his stomach and moving so his legs were on the bed too. _"Their room huh? Now I feel bad for messing with him. No wonder he was so angry. Seems I'm just here because she felt sorry for the defective Hetanoid no one wanted after all. Oh well." _Yong Soo thought as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

~*~ Chapter End ~*~


	9. False Impressions

**A Small Collection Of Nation**

**by Phoenix Hoshika**

**False Impressions**

Moaning Yong Soo woke up to find his face in a puddle of his own slobber. "_Yuck_." he said wiping off his face as he sat up. The room was gently illuminated by the morning sun shining through the curtains that covered the large window in his room. Yong Soo looked at it for a while then down at his knees tapping his right index finger against the surface of the bed. He didn't know what to do with himself. Should he go say hello to the other occupants of the house, should he greet Nix first, or should he take a shower before doing either of those things? Deciding on the latter he went over to his suitcase.

"_Might as well unpack. I guess I put my things in those drawers over there." _He thought looking over at the dresser.

The house was awfully quiet to have four other people living in it. He didn't hear a sound as he made the short trip to the bathroom. Was he the first to wake up? Once he finished showering he went back to his room to get dressed. Since the other hanbok he had got wrinkled due to being folded up in the suitcase he decided to just wear a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Combing his hair the spirit seemed to be absent allowing him to do so without incident. Looking in the mirror at the long, currently limp and uncurled, thick strand of hair Yong Soo mentally lamented over its presence. It wasn't actually the spirit's presence he lamented, but how people reacted if they noticed it; the apprehensive stares and double takes followed by physically distancing themselves from him if possible. Weren't things like a person's spirit supposed to reside inside their bodies? Then why was his outside? But wasn't the consciousness that made up his psyche his spirit? If that was the case what was the apparition that resided in his hair? Blinking he could see that the long strand of hair hand returned to its usual gravity defying position, the ever present face in the curled end of it staring back at him and itself in the mirror. Sighing he left the room. He couldn't hide from the other two house members forever. Since Kiku seemed to have not to, maybe they wouldn't notice it either.

Opening his room door he saw an unfamiliar face coming out of the room adjacent from his own. "Ahn young ha sae yo." He greeted chipperly.

Sasha who was still groggy was jolted to full alertness by the unfamiliar voice. "Um, hello." She said having no clue what he had just said to her.

"My name's Im Yong Soo." He said not realizing he had greeted her in Korean. "You must be Sasha. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you?" Sasha asked stiffly. She wasn't prepared to meet anyone as soon as she got out of bed.

"I'm good, thanks for asking. Is Nix up?"

"I'm not really sure. I can check for you." She said walking over to Nix's bedroom door. She was about to knock when Yong Soo stopped her.

"No, it's okay. I don't want you to wake her if she isn't up. I was just wondering if she was awake yet. I'll go wait downstairs."

"Good morning." Hoeng said coming out of his room eyes barely open. When he noticed someone besides Sasha was standing in the hallway he blinked and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. So, like you must be the new guy."

"Im Yong Soo. Your name is Hoeng-Faa, right?"

"Yeah, but like just Hoeng is fine." Hoeng said then turned his attention to Sasha. "So, like are you cooking breakfast this morning?"

"I hadn't planned on it." Sasha answered politely.

"I'm not doing it." Hoeng said. He had cooked dinner the previous night and over did it, so the last thing he wanted to see first thing in the morning was a wok.

"I don't mind." Yong Soo offered. "Is kimchi okay? I was able to bring some with me so while I make some side dishes you guys can eat it as you wait."

"What's kimchi?" Sasha asked quietly.

"I think I've heard of that before. Isn't that stuff like really spicy?"

"Yeah, but if it's too hot for you I can make the side dishes milder." Yong Soo answered enthusiastically.

"I'll wake Nix up." Hoeng said moving across the hall to her room door then lightly rapped on it a couple of times. When he didn't get a response he knocked again. "Coming." He heard Nix say from behind the door right before it opened. The first knock had waken Kiku but the most moving he did in response to it was throwing the cover from over his face. When Nix opened the door he promptly pulled it back over.

"What's going on?" Nix asked seeing everyone out in the hallway.

"Like we're hungry." Hoeng answered.

"I offered to share the kimchi I brought but no one seems to want any." Yong Soo said.

"Kimchi?" Nix asked losing her composure for a moment.

Seeing Nix perk up for a moment at the mention of kimchi for breakfast lifted Yong Soo's daunted spirits. Why hadn't he noticed before she liked kimchi so much? "Yeah, remember that last store trip just before we boarded the plane? Since you said there would be five of us I brought enough for everyone. It's a bit much to split between just the two of us so are you guys sure you don't want any?

"Sorry, like I just don't like spicy food." Hoeng replied.

"Maybe another time?" Sasha said even though she didn't relish the idea of eating a meal that consisted of flaming hot dishes.

"What's going on?" Kiku asked hearing the voices and came to stand beside Nix in the door. It was particularly hearing Yong Soo mentioning himself and Nix in the same sentence that stirred him to get out of bed.

"Like you two are officially on kitchen duty this morning." Hoeng said pointing at Kiku and Nix.

"What?" "Nani?" They said in unison.

Yong Soo opened his mouth to offer to help but remembering the fact he had kept Nix in Korea for two weeks, the night before, and being under the wrong impression about the kind of relationship Kiku and Nix had he decided against it.

"I guess I could help too." Sasha offered reluctantly. She had spent the better part of the evening at work yesterday and didn't really feel like cooking first thing in the morning.

"No, it's okay. We can handle it." Nix said, everyone could tell Sasha really didn't want to help out even though she offered.

"Okay then." Sasha said going back into her room. She actually had to use the toilet but she didn't want them all looking as she went into the bathroom.

"Like let me know when you two are finished." Hoeng said then went down the stairs to watch TV.

Having the same idea Yong Soo followed behind. "Do you guys have any stations that show Korean dramas?"

"I don't think so but we can totally double check."

Kiku sleepily rubbed his face. He wanted to return to his corner and lie back down. "You can go back to sleep if you want to." Nix said. She could tell he was still tired and it wasn't like him to get up so early on a weekend.

"No, I don't mind making breakfast with you." Kiku said.

"Okay, then let's go get started."

Yong Soo sat quietly next to Hoeng on the sofa trying to think of something to talk about with him. It occurred to him that he was able to talk with Kiku a bit the previous night when he asked about his room at Future Labs perhaps the same subject would strike up some conversation with him? It was worth a shot but before he could inquire Hoeng spoke first.

"Like, it's been kinda staring at me for a while now."

"Huh?" Yong Soo replied. _"Who is he calling an it? I wasn't staring at him."_

"Not you, that thing." Hoeng said pointing.

Failing to understand what he was referring to Yong Soo turned around. "I don't see anything."

"Like that weird strand of hair on your head." Hoeng clarified.

"Sorry." Yong Soo said blushing from embarrassment.

"Like just as long as you know I don't go that way, but I'm not so sure about Kiku." Hoeng said then changed the channel on the television neither of them was really paying attention to.

Sasha who was just about to come completely down the stairs quickly crept back up them before either of the Hetanoids noticed her.

"Huh? I'm sorry if Jeongsin was staring at you. I really have no control over it but what does that have to do with liking men?"

"Like you named it? Seriously?"

"It's more descriptive than an actual name. Are you going to answer my question?"

"You just like totally seem the type." Hoeng said changing the channel again.

"How?!" Yong Soo said feeling a bit put off but not honestly angry.

"The way you were looking at Kiku and me upstairs."

"I wasn't giving either of you weird looks and how would you know unless you were staring at me."

"Like there is the kind of staring people do when they are curious and trying to figure something out and then there is leering. You were so totally leering."

"I was not!" Yong Soo protested.

"Calm down." Hoeng said seeing the expression on Yong Soo's face. "Like, I told you I wasn't sure about him."

"What do you mean you're not sure? He sleeps in the same room with Nix. And why would I care which way he flies?"

"Sorry, it just like totally seemed like you were checking him out, but what's your point? I mean like how does where he sleeps tell you anything?"

Yong Soo blushed. He had heard most Hetanoids were brought up a lot more sheltered than him. "Well you see Hoeng usually when a man and a woman sleep together-"

"Like, sorry to interrupt but it's like too obvious what you're about to say. So, like I'll save you from saying it and just tell you it isn't like that."

"Really? You mean they aren't..."

"I'm pretty certain they aren't. I mean I'm like 110% certain they aren't."

"_Then why was he so mad at me then?" _Yong Soo wondered. _"Well, Hoeng did say he wasn't sure about him. Then again things don't have to go that way just because you happen to sleep in the same room or even the same bed as someone of the opposite sex does it?"_ He thought becoming even more confused.

"You make too many assumptions." Yong Soo said shaking off all the confusion he felt.

"I'm sorry for making so many assumptions then." Hoeng said with no change in his consistently emotionless tone and facial expression.

Sasha had returned to her room after hearing Yong Soo's final denial to being accused of leering at Kiku. She also noticed the odd way he was looking in his direction causing her to feel that his protest was too adamant. She didn't need to hear anymore of their conversation. What if Yong Soo showing that kind of interest in Kiku actually turned out to not be a problem? The young woman's head nearly exploded at the mental image she had of them together.

After breakfast everyone went about their business. Hoeng went out for a walk cellphone in hand texting all the way, and Nix went into the city with Sasha to run errands. Yong Soo found himself sitting on the sofa not knowing what to do with himself until he saw a deck of playing cards on the coffee table. Taking them out of their box Yong Soo decided to try building a castle with them.

It being his turn to do the laundry that weekend, Kiku was busy separating the wash; dark colored clothes in one pile, bright colored clothes in another, and so on. The piles were further divided up by how they had to be washed and/or dried; things that needed to be washed in warm water in one sub-pile, things that hat to be washed in cold water in another, and of course delicate items were separated from the things that could be put into the washing machine altogether. Kiku wore a slight smile as he placed items that needed to be washed by hand in a small basket one by one. Sometimes the pile consisted of a sweater, shirt, dress, or whatever that would be ruined if thrown into the washing machine but he could always count on it containing the cute lacy underwear Nix wore from time to time. It also always consisted of the not so lacy plane looking underwear Nix wore. He would never say so but the Japanese Hetanoid wished Nix would buy more pretty underwear like the white bra he held. The lace on it had a rose motif and the garment was very soft to the touch. The kind of elegance a woman's underwear should have. Bringing it close to his face he could smell a hint of the light perfume she sometimes wore. It was a sweet smell that was very easy on the nose like fresh fruit or candy even. He wondered what the name of it was. He had never seen her use it and while it was enough to linger in her clothing it wasn't enough to smell without being very close. Placing the decorative bra into the basket with the other delicates that had to be slowly washed by hand he put the basket to the aside. He would save those for last.

Picking up the larger basket that held the dark colored cloths Kiku went down stairs. Seeing Yong Soo sitting in the living he immediately became incensed. He watched for a moment as the distracted Hetanoid carefully placed a card on the complicated looking structure he managed to build with them. Frowning for a split moment Kiku released his grip on the laundry basket allowing it to fall to the floor with heavy thud.

Yong Soo was in the middle of carefully placing the last card when the sudden thud to the floor collapsed it.

"Hey!" Yong Soo said snapping around to see who had caused the disruptive vibration that demolished his castle of cards. "Be more careful!"

"I'm sorry. Why are you telling me to be more careful?" Kiku asked.

"You dropped that basket and knocked over the cards I've been stacking for over an hour!"

"Are you sure you're not using the basket falling as an excuse for your own clumsiness?." Kiku snidely replied.

"What's your problem?" Yong Soo asked annoyed and confused as to why Kiku was being so mean to him.

"You don't seem to understand where your position is, so I'll explain it to you as simply as possible. You're like a nail that is sticking out. If the nail is useful it gets hammered down back into place. If the nail is not useful it gets pulled out and thrown away. Do you understand?"

Yong Soo was so thrown by the words the Japanese Hetanoid was saying in such a subdued tone he didn't know what to say.

"You will take care of this, won't you?" Kiku asked although he meant it more as a command.

"You were on your way to do it. Why don't you just finish what you started?" Yong Soo asked utterly put off by him.

"I didn't think you would be so lacking in intelligence." Kiku muttered, but I suppose that is to be expected of a defective.

"Pardon me?" Yong Soo said his mind unable to believe how utterly condescending Kiku was being toward him.

"Usually people dispose of defective things. It's highly unusual for someone to keep something around that is broken. Perhaps the person took pity on it and that pity blinds them to how unnecessary it is to have that thing around. You have not been here long so you wouldn't know that Nix is not the kind of woman that would hold onto irreparable trash. You should also be made aware that she often asks my opinion on various matters. Perhaps she'll consider my opinion on this one?" Kiku said pointedly.

Yong Soo clenched his teeth. The verbal daggers thrown at him hit their intended target dead center.

"I'll leave this here." Kiku said pointing down at the basket of dirty laundry. "I trust you are at least competent enough to do that much." He said then walked away and up the stairs.

Yong Soo turned back around his gaze falling on the mess of cards on top of the coffee table. Blinking rapidly he was trying his best to keep the tears that had welled up in his large brown eyes from falling to his face. Knowing his efforts would prove futile he brought his hands to his face wiping the tears away on both sides of them. Sniffling he stood up and walked over to the laundry basket Kiku had left sitting on the floor. Picking it up he took them to the laundry room and finished the chore Kiku had started.

~*~ Chapter End ~*~


	10. The Rabbit and The Chrysanthemum

**A Small Collection Of Nations**

**by Phoenix Hoshika**

**The Rabbit and the Chrysanthemum**

Sighing Yong Soo folded the last piece of laundry and placed on the pile that had grown past his thigh in the basket at his feet. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to carry something that impaired your vision, but he wanted to get the chore done with as soon as possible. Yong Soo couldn't see a thing in front of him as he walked. He definitely did not notice the Hetanoid that was a few inches shorter than himself nor was he aware that he had almost walked into him. Kiku could tell Yong Soo couldn't see him which made what he was going to do all the more amusing to himself. Sticking his foot out he tripped the taller Hetanoid. Yong Soo and the laundry fell to the floor.

There were plenty of ways he could have responded to what Kiku had done, but he simply picked himself up and told Kiku to put the laundry away himself. Denied the inward amusement he hoped to obtain by tripping Yong Soo, Kiku glared at him. Unfazed by the intense stare Yong Soo gave the short Hetanoid one of his own. In an instant they were locked in a battle of wills. Who was going to pick up the laundry? Hoeng was on his way to the kitchen for a glass of milk. He stopped dead in his tracks and texting when he saw the cloths all over the floor and the two other Hetanoids exchanging stares. The tension between them was almost tangible. Whatever was going on between them he didn't want to get caught in it.

"Hoeng-san." Kiku said a split second before the Chinese Hetanoid could move.

"Yeah?" Hoeng answered even though his first thought was to ignore him.

"Me and Yong Soo are in disagreement about something and your opinion might help us settle the matter.

"_Like you don't say." _Hoeng thought it being obvious the two were in some kind of conflict. "Maybe. It like depends."

"Yong Soo wants to keep something around that is obviously broken, however, it can't be fixed and I think it should be gotten rid of."

"It seriously doesn't make sense to hold on to something you can't fix, but I suppose if it has sentimental value there is no harm in keeping it around." Hoeng cautiously answered. He didn't know what they were arguing about but he wasn't about to take sides.

"Ah, thank you. That's a good point." Kiku said then turned his attention back to Yong Soo.

Hoping his response hadn't put him on either side of their argument Hoeng made himself scarce.

"I suppose if it has sentimental value it isn't really trash. Do you think Nix would agree?"

"Who knows." Yong Soo said with a sigh then started picking up the laundry. Nix barely knew him. If it weren't for the fact he was a Hetanoid Yong Soo was certain there was no way the young woman would have invited a man she hardly knew into her home. Even if their relationship was platonic he could tell there was a certain familiarity between Nix and Kiku he had no reason to believe was extended to himself. From the beginning he felt she took him out of pity. He was defective after all and he really couldn't expect anything more than that from a prospective owner. Before he believed it didn't matter and that it would be better than the alternative, but accepting it left a bitter taste in his mouth that wouldn't go away. He didn't want to die nor accept Nix's pity any longer. More than he was willing to admit the Korean Hetanoid was starting to feel very disgruntled. Even more than that the feelings of self-loathing had begun ebbing away at him as well. He wanted to go back to the days when he was blissfully oblivious to the world around him, back to when he understood very little. He may have been ignorant but at least he was happy then. He thought he could regain a bit of that happiness if he had an owner, but the joy he longed for still eluded him. Nix seemed so open to him, but now he wasn't sure anymore. How could he be with someone like Kiku around? He regretted ever speaking to her. Pity may have allowed him to survive, but it didn't allow him to live. So, why was he still hopping whenever Kiku told him to jump? A question that made him long even more for those sweet days of ignorance when such complex oxymoronic behavior would have never occurred to him.

Once he was done with task master Kiku's list of chores Yong Soo went to his room and collapsed on his bed exhausted. Rolling over he looked at the PC he was in the slow process of upgrading. He mentally went over the things he was ordered to do that day twice before he could accept that he had somehow actually finished them all. He was tired, but maybe fixing his computer, which was currently in pieces on the floor, would help get his mind off of things. Getting off of the bed Yong Soo begin disrobing. Walking over to where the dismantled computer lay he sat down and grounded himself before he started working on it, but found the task impossible as his vision started to blur. Giving up on the idea of reassembling his computer any time soon he got up and flopped back down on the bed. Usually he didn't go to sleep wearing nothing except his undershorts because it just felt weird, but he was too tired to care. Closing his eyes he fell asleep almost immediately.

While Yong Soo slept Kiku was busy trying to figure out what other odd chore he could give him to do. Cursing the fact the house didn't have a chimney he had to give the next list of tasks too much thought. He had already made Yong Soo do every conceivable task he could think of. He even made them more difficult than they needed to be; a cup of instant coffee spilled on the kitchen floor that Yong Soo had just finished mopping and waxing, a handful of crushed chips on an area of carpet Yong Soo had vacuumed only seconds before... Although he kept a straight face he couldn't help but laugh on the inside at the other Hetaloid's dismay when he did those kind of things. Although it started out of spite Kiku had begun to enjoy systematically bossing around and harassing Yong Soo. This enjoyment Is also what lead Kiku to escalate in his abrasive behavior toward him; tossing the kimchi Yong Soo was trying to make into the trash can while he preoccupied with his daily chores, pulling his laundry off the clothes line and dropping them ground making it so he'd have to wash them again, and various other things. Unable to come up with any other chores settled on trying to embarrass him. He was going to have Yong Soo go into the city to buy hentai manga. The bookstore he was going to send him to had a 'bring your own bag' policy which supposedly kept their prices low. They also sold reusable bags with handles that broke after a few uses. Kiku had planned to give him just enough money for the smutty manga. He smiled at the idea of young girls seeing him holding the books and keeping their distance from him and maybe even whispering to each other calling him a pervert. While he was at it why not have him pick up a long list of snacks he wanted?

Going back upstairs Kiku went straight to Yong Soo's room. When he entered he was upset to find the Korean splayed out on his bed face down wearing nothing but his underpants. Yong Soo had a well toned muscular physique which made Kiku feel self-conscious as his was very slender in comparison. At first he was just going to wake him up, but seeing the haunted strand of hair mirroring Yong Soo's sleeping face set him off.

Carefully he climbed into Yong Soo's bed. The more Kiku watched it the more irritated by it he became. Having decided to yank the annoying strand of hair from his head Kiku reached down and grabbed it.

Yong Soo woke up with a start. In an effort to keep him from getting up before he ripped the hair out Kiku jumped onto his back.

"_What's going on?! I can't breath!" _Yong Soo thought panicking as he thrashed around under Kiku's body. _"Someone's pulling on Jeongsin! Who?!" _He wondered, but soon realized it was Kiku.

Kiku had given the odd strand of hair a few good yanks that should have pulled it out ,but the hair wouldn't move and Yong Soo seemed to be gasping for air. _"Am I really that heavy?" _Kiku wondered then dismissed the thought. He was certain there was no way his body was heavy enough to suffocate the muscular Hetanoid. Looking down at the piece of hair in his clenched fist he decided to test his theory and let it go. He watched as Yong Soo panted for air then Grabbed the curl again. Kiku wrapped it around his index finger as he repeated tugged on it. Yong Soo cried out in pain.

Hoeng, who was in his room when he heard Yong Soo scream, nearly dropped his phone. He knew something like this would happen one day; a group of people living in a rural community suddenly murdered by a chain saw toting assailant in a hockey mask, but the roar of the motor and smell of gasoline a chainsaw would give off were absent. Maybe the movie he watched before bed the previous night scared him more than he realized, however, screaming was never a sign of anything good. Hoeng ran to see what was the matter. Clutching his cell he raised his arm as he opened the door to Yong Soo's room ready to throw it at whoever was attacking his housemate. Instead he saw Kiku on top of Yong Soo who appeared to be completely naked. The excessive amount of cloth of Kiku's haori and Kimono were draped over Yong Soo's body leaving only his bare shoulders and calves visible. Kiku had let go of the curl just as Hoeng opened the door leaving him to jump to a conclusion worthy of a BL manga.

"Like I had no idea. I seriously thought something was wrong, so I just came in. Like I'm sorry to have barged in you, but you should have locked the door. Seriously, if you're going to be that loud could you like make sure no one else is at home or go to a hotel or something? Maybe I should just take a walk and like try not to come back until around dinner. So, like I hope you two are done by then." Hoeng said then closed the door back.

Kiku's face had turned bright red from embarrassment as he hurriedly climbed off of Yong Soo who lied in the bed quivering. Tears were coming from the Hetanoid's eyes as he sat up trying to wipe away the unyielding stream. Kiku opened his mouth to say something, but stopped short and instead made a beeline out of his room straight to Nix's where he closed and locked the door once inside. _"It's his own fault for being so cocky." _Kiku repeatedly told himself as he tried to shrug off the feeling of guilt that was already eating him up inside.

At dinner it wasn't unusual not to see Kiku at the table, but Yong Soo being absent was odd.

"Is Yong Soo sick?" Sasha asked. His lively chatter made the meals she ate with the Hetanoids a little less awkward.

"He's probably just embarrassed because I walked in on him and Kiku." Hoeng said.

Sasha nearly choked on the food she had just put in her mouth.

"You okay?" Hoeng asked concerned although his expression didn't show it.

"Yes, I'm fine." Sasha said coughing a few times. "I just wasn't expecting what you said."

"They were pretty loud. I thought someone was being murdered." Hoeng continued.

"You don't have to tell me anymore." Sasha said worried about what he might say next.

"Really? I thought you'd totally be into guy on guy stuff."

"What could have given you that idea?!" Sasha asked shocked.

"Nothing, really. I just missed taking a picture of your face when I said I walked in on them."

Sasha's gaze lowered from his face to see he had been holding his cellphone the whole time. Her face contorted again and the almost unnoticeable flash on the cell flickered. Gasping the Russian-American rose from her seat. "You...! Give me that right now!"

"No way I'm transferring these to my cloud for later use." Hoeng said moving just out of arms' reach in case she decided to snatch the phone from him.

"What do you intend to use them for later?" Sasha asked moving closer to him.

"This and that." He answered.

"Don't you dare!" Sasha said then moved to grab the phone away from him. Tripping she collided with him and they both ended up on the floor.

"Sexual harassment!" Hoeng shouted.

"Nice try. Give me that phone!" Sasha said as she struggled with him for the device.

"Glad to see you two are getting along." Nix said. She had came in just as Sasha had pulled her family heirloom from hammer space.

"What's up?" Hoeng greeted as if nothing was the matter.

"I tripped." Sasha said standing up.

"Uh-huh..." Nix said eying the object that seemed to disappear into thin air when Sasha put it behind herself.

"We..." Hoeng started then stood up. "We were just talking about Yong Soo."

"Where is he?" Nix asked.

"Probably sulking in his room." Hoeng answered.

"What happened?"

Sasha gave Hoeng a 'You better not.' look just as he was about to speak. "Maybe you should ask him yourself." He said.

Carrying a tray of food Sasha had prepared for him Nix entered Yong Soo's room. The light was off. Balancing the tray on one hand Nix turned it on. Yong Soo was sitting on the floor in a corner with his head resting on his knees. When Nix turned on the light he lifted his head and glared at her. "Sorry, I was just bringing you something to eat."

Yong Soo gave a dismissive huff as he looked away from her. Nudging the door closed with her foot Nix walked over to Yong Soo and sat down beside him with the tray on the floor between them. "This isn't like you. What happened?"

"So you can pity me some more?"

"No, so I can help if I can."

"Just send me back to the lab."

"Why?! You know what will-

"It would be better than being here."

Nix fell silent. She had no idea he was so miserable and not a clue to why that could be. "I can just give you the emancipation papers. You wouldn't have t-

"And do what? I may have been locked away in a laboratory, but I know how it is for Hetanoids out here. Freedom means nothing."

"I don't understand. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Because it's not enough that I'm only here out of your pity."

Nix felt a jolt go through her body at his words. It was true she did feel bad for him. She thought he was helping him escape his fate. She thought that was what he wanted. Looking at him her gaze traveled from his face to the usually perfectly curled string of gravity defying hair. It was crumpled and the spirit absent from it. "What happened?" Nix asked again.

Hearing the alarm in her voice Yong Soo looked up at her. "Your pet Kiku." He answered angrily.

"Did you two get into a fight?"

"You really have no clue do you? I guess it makes sense since we've both been hiding it. I'm just a fool for thinking it was for my benefit."

"Yong Soo what are you talking about?"

"From the moment I arrived here Kiku's been nothing but mean to me. Because I'm only here out of pity he threatened to convince you to send me back to Future if I didn't do everything he told me to do."

"So, the extra chores you've been doing?"

"Master Kiku said if I didn't do them you'd see how useless I am and send me back."

"I don't believe this." Nix said obviously upset. Standing up she turned her back to Yong Soo as she rubbed her forehead.

"Why not? Because it's coming from a defective Hetanoid like me?" Yong Soo asked standing as well.

"No!" Nix said then spun around. "It's because Honda is the one that's actually defective."

"What do you mean?" Yong Soo asked caught off guard by the unexpected information.

"Yes, I feel bad for you, but there is nothing honestly wrong with you."

Yong Soo pointed at the currently faceless crumpled curl on head.

"That is... well it's weird, but you're perfectly healthy physically and mentally." _"The same can't really be said about Honda." _Nix thought to herself.

"Tell me the truth is that je- is Kiku really defective?"

"Yes, he is. I haven't had the heart to tell him, but it's no excuse for him being an ass toward you."

"Are you going to tell him now?" Yong Soo asked anxious to see the stuck up Hetanoid taken down a peg or two.

"No."

"Why not?! It'd serve him right."

"Because, he needs to learn to respect others. It'd be too convenient to be forced to learn that lesson because you aren't what you thought you were."

"By not accepting others he would be hating himself."

"Exactly."

"I still think he needs to be told. It would at least put a cap on the bad attitude of his."

"It probably would, but the reason I haven't told him is because I'm worried it would only make things worse."

"So his pride will be wounded for a while. I'm sorry, but you can't expect me to feel sorry for him."

"It's not his pride I'm really worried about."

"Oh..." Yong Soo said finally starting to get an idea of how deep Kiku's defect actually was.

"I don't expect you to feel sorry for him, but please don't say anything about this to anyone."

"Fine."

"I'm serious please don't."

"I said I wouldn't." Yong Soo said feeling a bit irritated.

"Thanks." Nix said then walked over to him. Standing on the tips of her toes she kissed him on the cheek before leaving the room.

Yong Soo brought his hand to place on his face her lips had touched. He was happy that she kissed him, so why was he crying?

~*~ End Chapter ~*~


	11. Influenza

**A Small Collection Of Nations**

**by Phoenix Hoshika**

**Influenza; The Gift That Keeps On Giving**

Disturbed out of her slumber Sash rolled over in her bed. She wasn't clear as to what had waken her until she heard it again. _"I knew this would happen." _She thought grabbing her pillow she put it over her head in a futile effort to shut out the sound of Kiku moaning. Hoeng heard him as well but wasn't as passive about the disturbance to his rest. Getting out of bed he marched across the hall and gave the door three hard knocks. Yong Soo was half asleep until Hoeng started banging on Nix's bedroom door which made it even harder for him to relax. He was going to give everyone that was keeping up noise a piece of his mind. Getting out of bed he stepped out of his room. Just before he opened his mouth he stopped when he saw Sasha peeking out of her room and Nix standing in the door of her own talking with Hoeng.

"I don't think acupressure is going to help with it all but you can try if you want."

"Like that depends on what's wrong with him. Is it contagious?"

"From what I can tell it seems he has the flu." Nix said.

Hoeng took a huge step back to the safety of his uncontaminated room. "Like, my condolences." He said then disappeared inside locking the door.

Nix sighed folding her arms. She hadn't noticed Sasha or Yong Soo who had been watching the whole time.

"Is he really sick?" Yong Soo asked unable to mask how amused he was at Kiku's falling ill.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Sasha asked feeling guilty over the direction her thoughts had turned.

"It's okay, I'll take care of him." Nix said feeling there really wasn't much anyone could do that required more than one person. Rather there wasn't anything she hadn't already done that would have been a lot easier with the help of another person.

Nix was the first person Kiku awoke quietly coughing in the corner he slept in. Turning on the small lamp on her desk it was visible exactly how sick he was. Despite being covered in sweat he was shivering and taking labored breaths between fits of coughing. Nix looked at him wondering how she could have overlooked the fact he was sick. Surely he must have been giving off signs of not being well before it got this bad.

"Are you having trouble breathing?" Nix asked wanting to confirm whether he was or not before she dialed 911.

"_No, I'm fine_." Kiku answered in Japanese unable to concentrate well enough to speak in English.

"I'll believe you can breath, but I'm not going to believe you're okay." Nix said getting up from her kneeling position in front of him. Going over to the dresser she pull out a change of cloths for him. "First thing's first you're going to have to get out of those cloths. You're drenched."

With much effort Kiku sat up but promptly fell over hitting his head on the desk.

"Oh my God Kiku!" Nix said rushing over to him. "Honda are you okay?" She asked kneeling down in front of him.

"It sounded worse than it was. Please don't worry. I'm just a little dizzy." Kiku responded rubbing the side of his head.

"You really like making under statements don't you?" Nix said placing her hand on the one he was holding to his head. "Let me see." She said. When he moved his hand she pushed his jet black hair out of the way to inspect his forehead, then carefully felt his head for any knots under his hair. Nix still didn't understand his affinity for that corner in her room, however, until he got better she wasn't going to let him stay in it.

"I don't see or feel any bumps." She told him.

"That's good." Kiku replied followed by a fit of coughing.

"Come on. I'll help you to your feet." Nix said putting his arm over her shoulder.

"Where are we going?" he asked through poorly suppressed coughs.

"I'm putting you in my bed."

"No, please. I'll be fine where I am." Kiku said resisting as she tried to bring him to his feet.

"No, you aren't and I'm not letting you sleep on the floor like some vagabond while your like this. When you're better and you want to keep doing so have it your way but for now you will sleep in a bed like a normal person!" Nix said catching him off guard.

Kiku looked at her wide eyed. Again she had called him a person. He didn't have much time to be stunned as she forced him to his feet. A sharp pain shot through his back. "Aaaagh!"

"What's wrong?!" Nix asked worried she had done something to harm him.

"My back." Kiku grunted.

"_That's what happens when you insist on being holed up in a corner." _Nix thought but held her tongue. She really did feel bad for him and didn't want to say anything that would seem contrary to those feelings. "It's just a few steps to my bed." She said moving practically dragging him. While his back may have been the biggest pain at the moment Kiku was actually sore all over. He couldn't help but groan with each step, the pain making it seem like the walk to the bed was further than it actually was.

"Sit down." Nix said gently. _"Hm, how to get this off of him?" _Nix wondered to herself looking at his kimono figuring it'd be almost as much a pain as woman's kimono. _"I could just ask him take it off but he'll probably need help."_

"Okay, now to get this sweaty thing off of you."

"Just pull it apart in the back." Kiku said. He could have done it himself if every move he made didn't feel like he was being hit with something.

Leaning over Nix reached behind him and pulled apart the easily undone knot. The garment really was too big for him, just like the rest of his kimono. As soon as she pulled the belt apart the oversized garment fell from his shoulders. _"Geez, Honda. Maybe it wouldn't be a good idea for you to go outside if you're going to walk around in something that'd have you butt naked if the __belt somehow came a loose." _

Although the room was a comfortable temperature to Kiku it was freezing, but even so he couldn't help blushing under Nix's gaze. He didn't think about it until after she had disrobed him that he'd be sitting in her bed with nothing more than his underwear on. He didn't know which was worse the icy touch of the air around him on his bare back and chest or the embarrassment of his female owner seeing him naked.

"Huh?" Kiku said having zoned out for a moment.

"Lift up your arms so I can help you get your shirt on." Nix said standing in front of him.

"Oh." Kiku said feeling awkward over Nix helping him get dressed.

"Okay, lie down. I'll go get you something warm to drink and some medicine to help with the coughing." Nix said after helping Kiku put on his pants.

"Okay." Kiku said and attempted to lie down but the sharp pain he felt before threatened to rip through his body again.

"What's wrong?" Nix asked seeing Kiku stiffen up when he tried to lie down.

"My back again." He said leaning over in an awkward position on his hands.

"Let me help." Nix said trying to carefully move his body into a lying position.

"Please be careful." Kiku said after hissing in pain.

"Don't worry, I'm trying." Nix said lying him down as gently as she could. The both froze when they heard loud pop. Kiku bit his lip trying not to scream in pain but it only came out as very loud moan instead. He was lying down. How long it would be before he could or would get back up was another story.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Nix said repeatedly bowing to him. He was perplexed at her behavior but was in too much pain to feel awkward about her apology to him.

"I'm fine. It's okay." He said hoping his words would detour another touch of doom.

"I'll go get that warm drink and medicine I promised you." Nix said.

Kiku's eyes grew large. That meant he would have to sit up again and since he couldn't rest properly sitting up it also meant he would have to lie down again. Before he could protest there was a loud knocking on the bedroom door that startled Nix who actually jumped when she heard it. Trying to suppress a chuckle Kiku went into another fit of coughing. This time it was much more harsh than the previous ones and it felt like he was going to cough out a lung.

After the very brief exchange of words with the others Nix went to the kitchen to make camomile tea with honey and gave it to Kiku along with the medicine. Because his voice sounded nasally she also grabbed the jar of vapor rub she found and brought it back to the room as well.

"Excuse me Owner-san. What is that?" Kiku asked looking over at the small blue jar as he prepared to lie down again.

"Oh, I almost forgot." When you lie down I'll put some of this on your chest to help you breath better." Nix said grabbing up the jar and opening it.

Kiku shot up from his slouched position.

"What's wrong?" Nix asked noticing his sudden movement.

"Please excuse me. I just need to go to the bathroom." He said then got up and leaving the room. Despite the pain he was in he quickly made his way into Yong Soo's room and collapsed on his bed.

"HEY!" Yong Soo said jumping out of the bed.

"I will be sleeping here and that's final." Kiku said lying face down.

"Did Nix kick you out or something? And why come to my room?" Yong Soo said spraying disinfectant in the air.

"Please be quiet and stop that." Kiku said still lying face down.

Smiling Yong Soo sat down on the edge of the bed. "Don't tell me you ran away because you were scared of a little medicine." He said not really sure why Kiku had barged into his room.

Kiku turned his head to the side and looked at him. "I suppose you could say that. Now could you please be quiet?"

"You could always chase it with something sweet." Yong Soo said then started rattling off a list of sweet things that would nullify the bitter taste of cough medicine.

"So annoying." Kiku grumbled to himself then spoke clearly. "If I tell you it wasn't the kind of medicine you drink will you be quiet?"

"What kind of medicine was it then..." Yong Soo's face then contorted with shock. "Don't tell me she tried to give you an enema?!"

"Don't be ridiculous. Honestly, what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, but there seems to be plenty wrong with you." Yong Soo said in a sing-song tone. "Eu gross! I just washed those!" Yong Soo said when Kiku sneezed on the pillow he was lying on.

"Clean it again." Kiku said then knocked to pillow to the floor. Afterward he grabbed the one Yong Soo was using and put his head face down on it. "Just go away."

"What kind of medicine was it? Where was she going to put it? Tell me! Come on tell me." Yong Soo said. He had turned around and moved further into the bed bouncing on his knees with each word he spoke. Kiku put his hand to his mouth feeling like he was going to vomit.

"Yong Soo please stop shaking the bed." He said then sneezed again.

"You look kind of tense. Want me to rub your back for you?" Yong Soo offered already positioning himself on top of Kiku.

"No, please don't." Kiku said afraid his already sore body and very sore back would hurt even more if Yong Soo touched him. To his surprise it actually felt good. Sighing he relaxed.

"Does that feel better?" Yong Soo asked smiling.

"Yes, thank you. I wouldn't have guessed you had such a talent."

"Tell me what kind of medicine could be so bad you would run away?"

"You are persistent aren't you? Aah, that feels really good."

"Of course. So tell me."

"It was vapor medicine." Kiku said sleepily. "She wanted to... she wanted to put it on my chest."

"What's the problem with that?" Yong Soo asked as he continued to massage Kiku's sore back.

"..."

"Well?"

"I'm... very sensitive there." Kiku said starting to drift off to sleep.

"Why didn't you just say so? I'm sure she would have understood."

"No! I couldn't tell her something like that. It's too embarrassing." Kiku said tensing up.

"Relax relax." Yong Soo said soothingly as he continued to rub Kiku's back until he fell asleep. It took all of his self control not to grab the sleeping Hetanoid's chest just for the hell of it. Getting out of the bed Yong Soo carefully picked up the pillow that had been pushed onto the floor. He left the room holding it out in front of himself. He was going to wash it in boiling water then wash it again.

~*~ Chapter End ~*~


	12. Fermented Cabbage & Cherry Blossoms

**A Small Collection Of Nations**

**by Phoenix Hoshika**

**Fermented Cabbage and Cherry Blossoms**

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon. Hoeng was asleep on the sofa while Yong Soo was glued to the TV watching a rerun of his favorite show. Sasha was out shopping with a relative and Nix was taking a nap in her room while Kiku sat in his usual corner reading manga, sipping unsweetened green tea, and eating a chocolate bar he had meticulous cut into little pieces to chase the bitterness of the tea. Reaching down for another piece of chocolate he was surprised to realize he had already eaten it all and his tea wasn't even half way gone.

"_That was a pretty big chocolate bar. If I get another I might get into a bad habit." _He thought quickly drinking the rest of the tea. He had told himself the bitterness wouldn't be that bad if he drank it quickly but it turned out he was wrong. Quietly leaving the room he went down stairs to the kitchen to grab a cookie.

When he entered the kitchen Yong Soo was busy gathering a stash of junk food from the refrigerator as his next activity was going to be eight hours of non-stop video game playing, that is if no one interrupted him. _"What a pig."_ Kiku thought as he opened the cookie jar having decided to take as many as he cold hold instead of the one he previously told himself he'd get.

Hearing the porcelain top of he cookie jar lightly click against the counter Yong Soo turned around and nudged the refrigerator door shut with his elbow then sat has tray of junk food on the island counter in front of him. Seeing it was Kiku a devilish idea crossed his mind.

"_Damn it, my hand gets stuck if I hold on to this many." _Kiku thought letting a few of the cookies he was holding drop back down into the jar.

"Yo, Kiku."

Startled by Yong Soo calling his name he ended up dropping them all.

Letting out a slight sigh he turned around to face him. "What is it?"

"I was curious about something." Yong Soo started.

"What?" Kiku asked wanting to grab the jar of cookies and run.

"Let me touch your chest."

Caught off guard by the strange request Kiku was dumbfound for a moment

"N-no!" He clumsily blurted out. "Why would you want to do something like that?"

"Come on please just a little?"

"No means no." Kiku said his voice quivering from embarrassment.

"Let me touch or I'll tell Hoeng." Yong Soo threatened. Hoeng may not have been one to talk about himself much if at all but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy hearing and sharing gossip about others. Yong Soo didn't care if whoever he told believed him or not, but he knew either way such a thing would bother Kiku a lot.

Kiku felt his face grow hot from the very thought and turned his back to Yong Soo giving a barely audible groan of agitation. Yong Soo had walked over to him and was waiting patiently for a response.

"_It's no big deal right? If I let him he won't say anything to Hoeng about it and it's just a touch he's not going to grope me or anything, right? I'm not a woman so why would he be tempted to do something like that?" _Kiku thought to himself before answering the patient Yong Soo.

"Okay," Kiku replied. Yong Soo immediately reached up into his black t-shirt from behind with both hands. "And you won't tell anyone right?" Kiku asked unable to keep himself from cringing.

"Absolutely, will not tell a soul." Yong Soo promised.

Kiku's face flushed redder and redder. _"This is more than just a touch."_

"D-d-d-dame!" He said barely able to get the word out.

"Hm?" Yong Soo said not understanding what "dame" was nor caring.

A few moments later a very loud mangled scream sounded through the house startling the two nappers out of their slumber. Nix jumped up and ran down the stairs.

"Like, what the hell?" Hoeng uttered wide eyed, his tone and face expressing the most emotion he had shown since he arrived.

Yong Soo didn't seem phased at all has he walked into the livingroom holding his tray of junk food. The two stared at him suspiciously as he plopped down in front of the TV and turned the gaming console on.

"Like was that you, making that totally horrible noise?' Hoeng asked his face having returned to its usual emotionless state.

"Nope." He answered with a mouth full as he loaded his saved game. "Don't worry about it though." He said after swallowing.

"Like, why not?" Hoeng asked as Nix walked away heading toward the kitchen.

Pausing his game Yong Soo looked over his shoulder at Hoeng and winked as he replied."Because, I don't think your delicate heart could handle it."

"_That sounds even more suspicious." _Hoeng thought staring at Yong Soo who was already deeply engrossed in his game.

When Nix came into the kitchen Kiku had his arms crossed over his chest. The tears coming from his eyes were falling to the floor in big drops. His face was burning red as he stood there silently weeping with his head bowed. He didn't notice Nix was in the room until she was standing directly in front of him. "What's wrong? What happened?" She asked the concern evident in her voice.

Too ashamed to speak Kiku tore out of the kitchen, and ran back up the stairs so fast it caused a gust of wind to hit Hoeng's face blowing his hair into his eyes. Less than a second later the door to Nix's room could be clearly heard slamming shut. Getting up he walked over to where the TV and gaming console were plugged in and unplugged them.

"Hey!" Yong Soo yelled.

"Like seriously. What did you do to him?

"_This is his fault so he can't blame me for saying anything." _Yong Soo, thought before answering. "Well you know how Kiku and Nix spend a lot of time together and how he's always in her room right?"

"Like so?" Hoeng said failing to see where he was going.

"Those two might make a good couple so I thought I'd push things along by (censor) him. Then when he went back to her room he'd (censor), but he-"

"Like what is wrong with you?" Hoeng asked flatly cutting him off.

"I don't know. Something about that guy just sets me off." Yong Soo answered his expression showing how honestly perplexed he was by his own behavior. He really hadn't meant to take things that far nor did he anticipate Kiku reacting the way he did. He just wanted a little revenge, a way to screw Kiku over no matter how he responded.

"Like whatever, because of you not being able to keep your hands to yourself I totally can't get back to sleep." Hoeng said in a monotone voice though highly annoyed by Yong Soo's antics.

"_For real? She didn't follow after him?"_ Hoeng thought noticing Nix hadn't gone back to her room. _"Like I should probably see what's wrong."_ He decided then went into the kitchen.

Nix was standing by the door seeming to be deep in thought. "Like why didn't you go after him?"

"He seemed pretty upset maybe I should let me be for a while." Nix answered unsure of that decision.

"Like, I'd totally just forget about the whole thing." Hoeng answered after quickly thinking it over.

"Why?"

"Like, how to say this so I don't get seriously censored?" Hoeng wondered then leaned in close and lowered his voice. "Like he wasn't screaming because Yong Soo hurt him, per-say."

Nix's face went red for a brief moment. "Oh, I guess you're right."

"Totally. Like now, come shoot some fireworks with me."

"It's the middle of the day and are you sure it's okay to leave those two in the house alone together?" Nix asked in a hushed voice.

"The loud boom they make is totally gnarly and I'm sure the door is like totally locked. He like probably won't even let you in. Seriously, like I'm sure he really won't."

Nix seemed worried, but decided to take Hoeng's advice and go with him to set off fireworks even though it was the middle of the day.

"Like can we go into the city? I want to do some shopping." Hoeng said as they walked along the dirt road.

"Sure." Nix said and they began leisurely making their way to the train station.

Once in town they went into a small grocery store. Hoeng took a while looking through the items in the bread isle. While Nix wondered what he could have been searching for she didn't find it a question worth asking, so patiently waited as he looked through the loaves of bread and boxes of crackers.

"Yes! Like I finally found one." Hoeng said as he stood from a crouched position.

"What did you find?" Nix asked quizzically looking at the loaf of bread he was holding wondering what was so special about it.

"Like this one has totally reached its expiration date. Like we should seriously be able to to get a good discount on it."

"_Why would he want expired bread?" _Nix asked herself.

After Hoeng haggled the manager into giving them a seventy percent discount on the bread they left the store.

"Alright like let's go back and hang out at the lake." Hoeng said.

"You're done here already?"

"Totally." Hoeng confirmed.

"_Was coming to the city just to buy stale bread really worth the trip?" _Nix thought to herself, but said nothing.

Once at the at lake Hoeng opened the expired bread. There was a flock of ducks nearby. Breaking a slice into small pieces he threw it onto the ground as he broke it. Slowly the ducks made their way over to where he and Nix stood. Joining him she took a couple slices from the bag and did the same. When the bag was empty Hoeng found a trash can and disposed of it.

"Ready to set off the fireworks now?" Nix asked wondering why he was so obviously procrastinating. Had he changed his mind and wanted to do them at night instead?

"Not yet. Like let's walk around for a while."

"Okay." Nix said. Walking along side him she followed his lead as they aimlessly wondered around. Eventually they reached a thicket of trees. Hoeng kept moving forward straight into the thicket. Nix hesitated and fell a few steps behind. She was worried they'd get lost but remembered the GPS on her phone and resumed her position beside him.

"Like, I need to take a break." Hoeng said stopping after they had gone somewhat deep into the thicket. Sitting on the ground he motioned for Nix to join him.

They sat in silence for while. Nix was the first to speak breaking that silence. "You really didn't have any intention of setting of fireworks in the middle of the day did you?" She asked looking over at him. In response Hoeng suddenly started bawling. Utterly confused and caught off guard Nix didn't know how to respond. She knew it couldn't have been about what she just said and her mind was racing unable to come to a sure conclusion on what to do.

Following her instinct Nix moved over closer to Hoeng and embraced him. Even though his hands were covering his face the tears pouring from his eyes still fell onto her shoulder.

"Thank you." Hoeng said hugging her back his crying stopping almost a suddenly as it started. After using his sleeves to wipe his face he laid down in her lap. "Like I hope you don't mind, but can I just stay here for a little while?"

"If you want." Nix answered softly.

"My family didn't dump me." Hoeng confessed.

"I know." Nix said keeping her voice down even though they were alone.

"Like you knew I was lying and still took me back to your house?" Hoeng asked shocked.

"Call it a sixth sense I suppose. Well... sort of. It didn't make since for a family strapped for cash to not try and sell you off to someone else. You're a horrible liar." Nix said then paused. "I don't know there was just something about you and I had this feeling that kept me from just leaving you there." Nix said suddenly feeling awkward

"So, like I wanted to tell you what really happened, like why I was, you know, homeless. I like have been meaning to do so for a while but like there never seemed to be a right time when I could like talk to you alone." Hoeng said then took a deep breath. Although it wasn't visible Nix could feel he was shaking. "Like this is harder than I thought it would be."

"Don't worry about it then." Nix had a suspicion as to how he ended up out on the street, but confirming it wasn't worth his emotional well being.

"No, like I mean I'm fine. Like you don't mind me telling you right?"

"No, I don't mind."

Hoeng took another deep breath. "Like things with my previous owner weren't like how they are with you." Hoeng said unable to just come right out and say what he meant.

"What do you mean?"

"Like... I mean we're... like you and me, we're friends right?"

"Yes."

"So like you wouldn't make me do things I don't want to right?"

"_That again. I suppose I have no one but myself to blame for it." _"Hoeng, I know how things are, but you're your own person. If-"

"Like that's not what I meant."

"_Thank God. That was so uncomfortable." _Nix thought relieved. _"But now I feel like a total heel."_

"Swans and ducks look the same covered in motor oil."

"_What?" _Nix thought unable to make heads or tails of what he just said. "Hoeng, I'm sorry but you lost me."

"As one of us you don't have a choice. Like you can't refuse anything your owner says. I mean like even if it tears you up inside you still feel bad for refusing. Then my owner kinda got bored and wanted to get rid of me so made loans to her friends to make up the difference. Like I wanted to, but I couldn't complain. She had so many friends I lost count. She accidentally tried to make a loan to a police officer then she was taken away. Future Labs canceled her contract and they said I could do whatever I wanted, but like I didn't know what to do. I was totally on my own so I did the best I could."

Nix was silent. She had nothing to say she thought would offer any solace to him. She wanted to hug him but decided against trying. Aside from the fact it would be awkward with him lying in her lap Nix felt it spoke volumes that he felt comfortable enough being that close to her and she didn't want the small gesture to make him feel uncomfortable.

"Like I feel really bad about what I was thinking about you when we first met, so like I wanted to say I'm totally sorry and want to make it up to you."

"Don't worry about it." Nix said feeling the circulation slowly cutting off in the arm he was resting on. "You've been through a horrible experience. I really can't blame you. All you've even known of women, of people in general was that we're nothing but a bunch of abusive users. Besides if you had been a normal person I wouldn't have invited you to live in my home. I probably wouldn't have even stopped to talk to you." She said looking off into the distance.

"Like you make no sense."

"Hm?" Nix uttered confused.

"Like do you think I'm dirty? I mean like now that you know?" Hoeng asked sitting up.

"What?! No!" Nix exclaimed focusing her gaze on him.

"Like don't say things you don't mean." He said turning away from her.

Mentally groaning Nix grabbed his hands. _"And here we go. I knew from the beginning something was up. How am I going to deal with this?" _"Hoeng please..." Nix said failing to find any words she thought would make a difference to him."

Hoeng turned around to face her. "Like sorry. Please don't take this the wrong way." he said then abruptly leaned forward. Nix inhaled sharply when she felt his lips against her own. Caught completely off guard and because of what he had just said Nix hesitated in pulling away. Perhaps if it was only a friendly peck she would have simply been a bit put off since it wasn't something she was accustomed to and dismissed it, but it wasn't. While it was only for a few seconds any kiss long enough to taste what the person kissing you had for lunch was too long in Nix's book and abruptly pulled away from him.

"Why did you do that?!" She asked looking away from him.

Seeing her beet red face Hoeng brought a hand to his mouth stifling a giggle. Hearing the interrupted laugh she turned back to face him glaring. _"How could he tell me things like that then do something __like that then laugh about it?" _Nix thought furious.

"Like we're still friends right?"

"Good question." Nix said pouting.

"So like you didn't say no so I guess we're good." Hoeng said lying back down in her lap.

"Hey, you! You still haven't explained why you did that." Nix insisted shaking him.

"Because I kinda felt like it."

"Because you..." Nix stopped short of fully repeating what he said, her face turning red again this time from anger. "Get off of me." She said pushing him but not hard enough to actually move him even though that was her intention.

"Like I didn't mean anything by it... sorta."

Nix groaned. "Seriously, if I weren't looking at you I'd swear I was talking to Yong Soo Then again-"

"He would have totally meant something by it." They said in unison.

"Aagh! Now you've got me talking like you." Nix nearly shouted.

"Like what's wrong with how I talk?" Hoeng asked looking up at her after rolling over on his back.

"Not-a-thing." Nix said said in a sing-song manner.

"Like whatever." Hoeng said then turned back on his side. "Because I like don't have anything else to give you."

"Huh?"

"Like besides affection."

"_That was too affectionate." _Nix thought and let out a sigh before responding. "I sai-"

"Like I know, I was right here. Like is it so bad that I want to give you something in return?"

"I suppose not. Just don't go overboard." Nix said then gave her words some thought and spoke again. "That includes swinging your legs over the edge."

"I guess I'm kinda sorry and I suppose I probably won't do it again."

"Jerk." Nix said jabbing him in his side.

"Ow, so like we're good?"

"Sure." Nix sighed.

"Good cuz I like want to finish my nap and I can't do it at the house with Kiku and Yong Soo (mega censor) each other.

"Wha...?! I don't even want to know." Nix said shaking her head.

After a while Hoeng closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Later when he woke up it was night fall. He sat up with a start seeing it was completely dark all around them. "Like why didn't you wake me up?"

"I didn't want to."

"Like it's pitch black. Don't you think this is kinda creepy? No like totally creepy. How are we going to find our way back home?"

"A little and I have a flash light app." Nix said pulling out her cell. "Come on lets get back before Sasha has a cow." _"Or several." _Nix mentally added as she stood up holding his hand.

The walk back seemed a lot more arduous than when they wandered their way there. The thicket was quiet a distance away from the house and they both couldn't help but wonder how they made it there without taking any breaks. Once they were out in the open Hoeng let go of her hand as he came to a stop.

"What is it?" Nix asked.

"I want to set off fireworks." Hoeng said undoing his jacket.

"But we can't, we didn't pick any up when we were in town." Nix reminded.

"Like, I've been carrying them the whole time." Hoeng said opening his jacket. Shining her flashlight on him Nix saw that his jacket was lined with explosive fireworks.

"You carried those things onto the train and into the store with you?! We could have been arrested!" She yelled.

"Oh, then maybe I won't do it again." Hoeng said taking out a few.

"What do you mean 'maybe'?" Nix said agitated.

Hoeng simply smiled finding her reaction amusing. "Like stand back." He said after lighting them. He grabbed her arm and ran back a safe distance. The fireworks shot up into the air. Exploding they illuminated the night sky as well as frightening an old married couple of British decent. Hoeng had set off a third round when the sound of police sirens could be heard approaching their direction. Hoeng grabbed Nix and they ran into the nearby sunflower field.

"Why is it every time I'm with you you always do things that put us a hair away from getting arrested?" Nix asked when they stopped to catch their breath in the middle of the field.

"LOHAS!"

"How so?!"

The only response Nix received was an unrepentant laugh.

~*~ Chapter End ~*~


	13. Take Responsibility! Round 1

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia is the proptery of Himaruya Hidekaz and its other respected copyright holders. I am merely a fan. The story plot used for this fan fiction solely belongs to me.

**A/N: **Apologizes to those following this story and excepting updates every Thursday as promised. I was in the hospital, but I'm back and will triple update this week to make up for the missed updates.

**A Small Collection Of Nations**

**by Phoenix Hoshika**

**Kiku vs Yong Soo; Take Responsibility! Round 1**

Sasha leaned against the island counter in the kitchen unable to shake the anxious feeling she had. It was already dark out, but Nix and Hoeng had yet to return. Sasha's face grew hot at the thought of seeing Hoeng again, but she shook her head literally trying to shake the kind of thoughts she was having about him away. Even if she would be happy to see him she would be even happier to see Nix as she felt uneasy being home alone with the Hetanoids. She even felt that way about Hoeng despite the slight crush she had on him. That aside she was particularly anxious of ominous vibe in the air that seemed strongest whenever she came near the door of Nix's room. Was Kiku in there? If he was there was he summoning the devil or something? She was too afraid to check and even if she could swallow her fear to go in there and grab the sweater she wanted to borrow something told her to stay away.

"_I guess I better get started on dinner."_ Sasha thought looking at the thawed out meat in the sink.

"Hiya, Sasha." Yong Soo said leaning over on the counter next to her so close their arms were touching. When she turned her head their faces were barely an inch away from one another.

Sasha's couldn't help but blush. "Eeyaagh!" She utter coming short of a full on scream as she stumbled away from him.

"Eeyaagh? What kind of hello is that?" Yong Soo said grinning finding her reaction amusing.

"I-um... I..." Sasha stammered unable to take her eyes off the piece of long, gravity defying hair that formed a slight curl to the right at the front of his head. Her eyes to grew wider and wider as she stared at it. _"Please tell me I'm not seeing what I'm think I'm seeing." _She thought as she stared. _"Oh, my gawd! What on Earth is that thing?! What on Earth is he?!"_

"Are you okay?" Yong Soo asked a bit concerned. "Hey." He called resting his hand just below her shoulder and giving her a small shake when she didn't respond.

Sasha felt dizzy. She was too focused on the odd curl to notice anything else. She gasped when the hair moved slightly forward, the face in it wearing the same concerned expression Yong Soo was. That was the finishing blow to Sasha's consciousness. Her legs gave away under her and the room went completely black.

"Whoa!" Yong Soo shouted quickly grabbing her before she hit the floor.

Hoeng and Nix were coming in the front door just as he was walking into the living room carrying Sasha.

"What happened?" Nix asked as she and Hoeng approached him.

"I don't know she just suddenly passed out." Yong Soo answered confused.

"Hoeng do you think you can do anything for her?" Nix asked hiding her concern.

"Like, you didn't do anything to her did you?" Hoeng asked giving him a hard stare.

"What? Why would I do anything to Nix's friend?"

"Because you're like a total pervert."

"I only said 'hi' then she screamed and passed out."

"I don't believe you." Hoeng said narrowing his eyes at the Korean Hetanoid.

"Nix you believe me, right?"

"Yeah, I believe you." Nix answered. It wasn't hard for her to figure out what happened. _"So she finally noticed it."_ She thought mentally sighing. "Did she hit her head or anything?"

"No, I caught her before that could happen."

"If she just fainted then I can totally make some epsom salt to wake her up." Hoeng said holding out his arms to take Sasha from Yong Soo.

"Here you go," he said handing her over to Hoeng who staggered a bit when he took her. Sasha was heavier than he thought she would be especially since Yong Soo was carrying her around without a problem.

Yong Soo kept a straight face struggling to hold back a laugh as Hoeng slowly walked up the stairs trying to pretend he wasn't having a problem carrying Sasha. Unable to hold it in Yong Soo burst into fit a laughter he quickly stifled. "I can carry her for you." He offered his tone reflecting just how amused he still was.

"You go and cook dinner or overdose on kimchi or something." Hoeng said his pride not allowing him to take Yong Soo up on his offer. Usually Hoeng wouldn't have cared to bother with unnecessarily straining himself, but he wasn't about to give Yong Soo the pleasure of laughing at him even more for giving up.

"So, you want kimchi for dinner?" Yong Soo asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Like, no way! I totally hate spicy stuff."

"Says the guy the buries his food in wasabi whenever Kiku cooks." Yong Soo said pouting.

"That's different." Hoeng protested staggering on his next step.

Yong Soo almost started laughing again but before a sound could come out of his mouth Nix linked her right arm with his left and gave it a hard pull dragging him into the kitchen. He was so surprised he couldn't say anything and let himself be dragged.

"Hey, why did you drag me away like that?" He asked resting his elbows on the island counter once she had let go of him.

"Well..." Nix started leaning on the counter in the same manner adjacent from him. "It'd be a shame if she woke up before he made the epsom salt and you were distracting him."

"Oooh, you're naughty."

"How so?"

"I've seen this kind of thing happen in dramas a lot." Yong Soo said standing up straight. "The best friend hooks her girl friend up with her guy friend who she is completely uninterested in by purposely getting them alone together."

"Uh... well it's something like that, but not really." Nix said waving her hand.

"Oh? Why didn't you go with him. She is your best friend after all."

"It's not really like that." Nix said again. Perhaps it was clear that Sasha was uncomfortable around them but she dared not say; 'I want to give Sasha a chance to get comfortable around you guys'.

"Potato po-TA-to." Yong Soo said with a wink to Nix's somewhat annoyance. "There is only one problem with your plan."

"And that'd be?" Nix said in defeat and having decided to entertain his scenario.

"Instead of getting busy he's going to confess to being in love with you!"

"Ah-huh..." Nix said completely uninterested in entertaining the scenario any further upon hearing that.

"The confession not only causes a rift in your friendship but a love triangle because your second, no actually your first love interest over hears their conversation."

"_He can't be serious."_ Nix thought seeing the gleeful look on his face. "Aah! But you're wrong." Nix said smiling.

"Eh? How so?" The happy look on his face instantly changing to dismay at her words.

"You see I wasn't trying to force a "love" scene."

"But you did stop me from distracting hm so they could be alone. What if one took place?"

"Don't be so perverted. Who wakes up from being unconscious just to get it on with someone they hardly know?"

Yong Soo's happy look suddenly returned.

"Don't you dare respond to that. I can see the troll in your eyes from a mile away."

"How did you know?!" He asked shocked.

"If you pay attention to people they aren't that hard to figure out, usually..."

A grin flashed across Yong Soo's face. "Anyway, I didn't finish the story." He said walking around the counter to her.

"Go ahead." Nix said although she rather not have continued the conversation.

"Because those two lack the charm, charisma, and good looks of the real love interest they have no choice but to move on. So what do you think?"

Nix averted her gaze hoping it'd hide her true feelings about his story as she contemplated what to say to him. She thought it sucked which might have been more than a little bias of an opinion as she wasn't a fan of romance stories. "...I'm not really the best person to ask about romance stories."Nix said giving what she felt was the safest most honest answer to his question.

"_**** she's so dense! I should have expected this, she is American after all. I guess the direct approach is best then." _Yong Soo thought shaking off the feeling of defeat he felt at her response.

"Kiss me."

"Eh? What? No!" Nix sputtered caught off guard by the sudden demand. _"First Hoeng now him. What is with these guys lately? Something in the water?"_

"Why not?" Yong Soo asked almost whining he was so shocked she refused him.

"What do you mean why not? What is this all of a sudden? You're not Italian."

"So, you won't kiss me unless I'm Italian?" He said pulling the saddest face he could muster.

"_What is he going on about all of a sudden?" _Nix thought theatmosphere finally coming into focus. "Yong Soo...," she said in a low voice carefully looking him over taking in his composure and replaying everything he had said up to that point. She quickly analyzing the words he used and tone of voice. _"He can't be serious. Out of the blue saying something like that all of a sudden he can't be." _Nix thought the data not computing in her mind despite the evidence.

"Just once, just one time and if you don't like it I won't do it again."

Nix felt nervous as it was obvious to her at that point he was quite serious. _"What do I do? I don't really want to kiss him, but I don't want to tell him no either. Now I'm scared." _Nix thought worrying about hurting his feelings if she said no and what would happen if she said yes.

Seeing her hesitation Yong Soo slowly made his move cautiously closing the space between them. Nix looked up at him frozen in place not sure if she should run or not.

Hiding just out of sight, dressed in a black ninja outfit donning a maroon colored scarf around his neck, Kiku had been watching them the whole time. _"Shameless worm." _He thought angrily gripping a bundle of sharpened chopsticks.

Before Young Soo could make another move Kiku hurled two of the chopsticks he was holding at his head. Yong Soo caught them between his pointer and middle fingers effortlessly. When he turned to look in the direction they came from the thrower was nowhere to be seen.

"What the-?" Nix uttered seeing the chopstick and snapping out of the daze she was in.

"What's a drama without a little action?" Yong Soo said breaking the chopsticks with the two fingers he caught them with. "Where were we?" He said seemingly unaffected by the attempt on his life.

"Preparing dinner before midnight." Nix said putting her hand over his mouth when he tried to kiss her. _"Seriously what's wrong with them today?" _

"What?" Yong Soo smiled noticing Nix staring up at him.

"Are you feeling okay?" Nix asked putting the back ofher hand to his forehead.

"I feel just fine." He answered taking her hand. "I'd feel even better if-"

"Out now." Nix said not particularly relishing the idea of making dinner for five people by herself so late at night but not caring to bothered with Yong Soo's mock flirting either.

Mean while Kiku had somehow managed to find his way onto the roof where he sat silently fuming. Nothing but expletives he had learned from watching TV and reading manga running through his mind, directing them all at himself. He had managed to calm down after a while. Realizing he had been outside for an hour without anything bad happening Kiku was beginning to enjoy the night; the quiet chirping of the insects and the cool breeze. He was really starting to think being outside wasn't quite so bad until he was suddenly pelted with thick foam balls. Usually being hit by the fluffy spheres would be merely annoying, but these had been modified so that they had a bit more weight. The apparatus they were being fired from had been modified as well. It could fire the modified foam balls with enough force to knock over a glass bottle, signicantly increased range, and could fire up to a dozen balls (which it had just done) in less than three seconds. As an extra touch the exterior was redesigned to look like a rocket launcher. The first volley of florescent green balls caused Kiku to to lose his balance. The second knocked him off the roof.

"Yes!"Yong Soo triumphantly whispered to himself from the concealing shadow of the low hanging branches.

~*~ Chapter End ~*~

**A/N:** Trying to catch a rabbit with your bare hands is no easy task if possible at all. They're the hugest teases in the world; They sit and wait then hop/scoot ever so slightly out of your reach at the speed of light. Trying to sneak up on them is a lost cause. Bunnies are adorable and Korea is the only one you can see from outer space. Too bad the head is sick...


	14. Take Responsibility! Round 2

**A Small Collection Of Nations**

**by Phoenix Hoshika**

**Kiku vs Yong Soo: Take Responsibility! Round 2**

Dinner was eaten in the usual manner that night except Sasha was feeling more uncomfortable than she usually did. The house-hold of two had become a household of five in less than six months. Not only that the new residents were so strange it made the slightly shy and sensitive young woman uneasy about approaching them in order to close the gap of unfamiliarity. By the same token realizing they made her uncomfortable outside of being polite kept their distance. Yong Soo had taken a seat at the dining table sitting between Nix and Kiku making them both uncomfortable albeit for somewhat different reasons. Once everyone was done eating Kiku got up and brought the cakes he had prepared at the last minute to the table to serve to everyone.

"I made each of these with different ingredients." He said as he placed a cake on a small desert plate in front of each person. "The ingredients are nothing special although one has an ingredient not typically put in cakes." He said as he handed Yong Soo his piece.

"Oh, mmm." Yong Soo said taking a bite of the dainty looking miniature cake before him. "Was it in mine? This is so good, although not good as the deserts I make." He said taking another bite.

Kiku's eyes grew large. _"Oh no, did I accidentally give someone else the weird cake?" _He thought his eyes quickly scanning the faces of those seated at the table for signs of shock or disgust. He then quickly stuck a fork into his own cake. Bright neon blue filling came oozing out of the white cake onto the porcelain plate.

"Oh wow, the inside of Kiku's cake is glowing." Yong Soo said drawing attention to Kiku's plate.

"Like, usually you don't eat such brightly colored things." Hoeng commented.

"It really is glowing." Sasha murmured in amazement.

"Yes, it's very pretty to look at." Kiku said looking down at the cake sweating. _"How did he switch cakes with me? I know I handed him the right one." _He thought unable to figure out when or how Yong Soo could have possibly done so when he hadn't taken his eyes off of him and indeed did give Yong Soo the miniature cake with the glowing neon blue filling.

"So pretty, but I'm done staring at it now." Kiku said getting up to put the cake in the garbage.

"Hey, Nix would you like the try the cake Kiku made for me?" Yong Soo asked.

"Eh?" Nix said looking down at his empty plate. When she looked up she saw him leaning very close to her face. When she went to move back he grabbed her hands. "W-what are you trying to do?" She shakily demanded.

"It's okay, I'm Korean." He said.

Sasha was feeling highly uncomfortable with the scene about to take place. On the other hand Hoeng was recording the whole thing with his cell.

Before Yong Soo could make another move Kiku grabbed him and wrapped his open haori closed around his head and dragged him away. Everyone sat frozen in utter shock watching as Kiku dragged the struggling Yong Soo away, listening to the clamor as he dragged him up the stairs.

Pulling Yong Soo into his room Kiku closed the door and locked it before releasing him. Yong Soo who had been dragged the whole way crawled away quickly putting a few yards of distance between them. The garment that had been wrapped around his face didn't allow him to breath much which served as a serious handicap as he struggled to get away from Kiku who had him in a vice grip. Remaining on his hands and knees Yong Soo was panting heavily trying to catch his breath.

Kiku was leaning back against the locked door bent over doing the same. Sweat was pouring down his face. It took all he had to drag the Korean Hetlaoid who was much bigger and stronger than him all the way from the kitchen, up the stairs, and into the bedroom they were in.

"T-..." Kiku paused to wipe the sweat from his face with the back of his sleeve. "Take responsibility for what you did right now!" He demanded still trying to catch his breath. Once he did he stood up straight and leaned back against the door.

Yong Soo who had recovered turned around to face him sitting on the floor with his legs folded beneath his body. "Take responsibility for what?" He asked having no clue what Kiku was talking about.

"For earlier." Feeling his face grow hot Kiku looked away from him.

Yong Soo opened his mouth to say something but paused giving the situation more thought then spoke. "Don't tell me that was the first time you ever-."

"Take responsibility right now!" Kiku said turning his gaze back to him.

Shifting his weight off of his legs to sit with them folded in the front Yong Soo gave Kiku a quizzical stare. "So, you really never-."

"Shut up!" Kiku snapped his face turning redder.

"Not even a little in the shower?"

"Vulgar. Why would I do that anywhere?"

"Because it's always the quiet ones that are the biggest freaks."

"Says the loudmouth that likes to grope other men's chests."

"Huh?" Yong Soo said not catching what Kiku had mumbled.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not a freak and I want you to take responsibility right now!" Kiku said glaring at him.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?"

"Apologize."

"Hm? How am I supposed to apologize for something you gave me permission to do? Besides how was I supposed to know you'd (censor) just from having your chest touched a little?"

Feeling his face flush Kiku looked away from him again. "I said you could touch because I didn't want you telling anyone but you were groping." Turning his head back toward Yong Soo his eyes were ablaze. "There is a big difference between touching and groping!"

"If that's how it is, your lips can touch my butt." Yong Soo said grinning.

"Why are you so mean?"

"You've had a problem with me ever since I came."

"That's not..." Kiku said but stopped not wanting to lie or tell a half truth. It wasn't that he had a problem with Yong Soo ever since he arrived, he had a problem with him even before he arrived.

"Do you hate me?" Yong Soo asked wearing a saddened expression.

"I don't hate you. You just do things I really don't like."

Yong Soo leaned forward and gave Kiku a discerning stare. "Is that really it?"

"Yes, that's really it... in part."

"Hm? Then what's the rest?"

"The rest is... Just don't do it again." Kiku said then left the room closing the door behind himself.

"_I don't know what his problem with me is, but he's so cute when he's flustered. I can't help but play with him." _Yong Soo thought standing up. Walking over to the light switch he turned it off then flopped face-down on his bed and closed his eyes. _"That cake really was good."_

~*~ Chapter End ~*~


	15. A Question Of Worth

**A Small Collection Of Nations**

**by Phoenix Hoshika**

**A Question Of Worth**

It was a slow Sunday evening just after sunset. Sasha was invited to a revival and reluctantly took Yong Soo along with her who was curious as to what such a thing was all about. Although Nix had reassured Sasha she had nothing to worry about the young woman was stiff with worry having to drive alone in a car with the hyperactive Hetanoid. Kiku had offered to come along seeing how apprehensive Sasha was about being alone with Yong Soo. Although the day and been uneventful Nix had been feeling uneasy throughout, a feeling that only grew stronger as night approached. Why was she feeling that way? The answer came when Hoeng entered the livingroom on his way from the kitchen. Nix didn't notice he was there and nearly jumped out of her skin, although her body barely moved, when Hoeng leaned over the back of the sofa and called her name.

"Yeah?" She answered turning to face him. Nix's heart was still beating as if it'd jump out of her chest.

"Like, I need to ask you for a huge favor. I mean it's serious."

"What it is?" Nix asked moving over as he came to sit next to her.

"My friend is in a tight spot. He's been living in a boarding house for a while now with a bunch of illegal immigrants. Lately there's been a rumor going around that INS was going to do a sweep of the neighborhood and he's afraid he'll get deported along with them."

"Is he here illegally too?" Nix asked worried about how she would respond if he said yes. What would she do? She didn't want to do anything that could get herself arrested but neither did she want to say no as he was coming to her for help. Even if it was on the behalf of another she didn't want to have to say no to any of the Hetanoids especially if it was something serious.

"No, he's a Chinese Hetanoid like me but his family dumped him."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Nix said nearly shouting.

"Like, if I knew you would react this way I probably would have for sure, but his situation wasn't at all like mine. He was doing fine on his own for a while." Hoeng said not at all moved by her outburst.

"_I know she said she didn't mind but Sasha's probably going to have kittens with another male Hetanoid around." _Nix thought mentally sighing. "You don't have to say anymore."

"I figured that would probably be the case. Like, he'll be here sometime tomorrow morning probably or maybe around noon." Hoeng said still wearing his usual emotionless expression.

"Hoeng! You!" Nix inhaling deeply after each word. She then fell over in his lap at a loss for words and exasperated frustration.

"So, like are you okay with that?"

Nix clenched her fists. "You're trying to kill me. I know you're trying to kill me." Came her muffled response.

"There there." Hoeng said his words laced with barely contained laughter as he stroked her head.

"We're home." Sasha announced as they came in the front door. Her tone could have been mistaken for a happy one but it was really one of relief. Kiku came in behind her wearing a stiff expression. He was obviously angry about something and trying not to show it. Yong Soo came in after him as happy as ever.

"W-what's wrong?" Sasha asked coming to a dead stop seeing Nix lying face down in Hoeng's lap.

"Not much. She's fine, really." Hoeng answered.

"Nix-san?" Kiku said his voice holding a hint of concern.

"Did we interrupt something?" Yong Soo asked with a grin on his face hoping they did.

"Sort of. We were having a private conversation, kinda." Hoeng said.

"What about?" Yong Soo inquired curious as to what they could have been talking about. He took a seat next to Nix although there really wasn't enough room between her body and the end of the sofa, that is not enough room so he wouldn't have to squeeze himself in between her and it.

"Like my friend is coming to live here. Seriously, he'll totally be here in the morning, maybe."

Kiku silently but sharply inhaled at the news. Sasha was going to say something but just went to her room instead. After what happened at the revival service she couldn't handle much of anything else.

"Hey, Nix. You okay?" Yong Soo asked poking her just under her ribs a few times as he spoke. She had just been lying there the whole time not having moved an inch.

"Nix, Nix, hey Nix." Yong Soo called repeatedly poking her in the same place.

"Like stop it." Hoeng said before Nix could respond slightly moving her.

"It's not fair you're the only one that gets to play with her." Yong Soo said wearing a pout. "Gimme" He said snatching Nix up and plopping her down in his lap wrapping his arms and and legs around her.

Hoeng was a little stunned his face momentarily reflecting it. Although he did not approve at all it didn't stop him from pulling out his cell and snapping plenty of pictures.

"Finally mine, all mine." Yong Soo said snuggling her.

Already extremely upset seeing Yong Soo draping himself all over Nix made him livid. "Yong Soo, you...!" Kiku started but realizing he had lost his composure stopped short of what he was going to say.

"What's mine is yours? I don't think so." Yong Soo said then kissed the top of Nix's head.

"Like, aren't you going to say anything?" Hoeng asked her as he snapped another picture. "Just say so and I'll make him stop. Like seriously, I will." He promised taking yet another picture.

Nix was beside and outside of herself. When Hoeng told her his friend was on the way she had actually started crying. Not the usual as when she was upset she honestly didn't know what she was feeling but tears had just started streaming down her face. If only Sasha and the others had come home just a few minutes later she could have composed herself. Nix didn't mind if just one of them saw her crying but she didn't want them all peering at her tear soaked face. Whatever crack Yong Soo was on that night didn't help things. When he grabbed her up the only thing she thought to do was to hide her wet now red face. She honestly didn't mind that he was hugging her in such a manner. She could tell by how he was touching her he didn't mean anything dirty by it, but knowing how it must have looked to those present she felt ashamed for not being upset about it.

"You don't mind do you honey bunny?"

"Call me that again and die." Nix said keeping her hands over her face as she slouched.

"Well, there you have it." Good night everybody." Yong Soo said standing up hoisting Nix over his shoulder.

"Hey! What are you doing? Put me down!" Nix demanded her words coming out softer than she meant as she was trying to hide her panic as he walked toward the stairs. She didn't know if he was joking or serious at that point and wasn't trying to risk the latter.

"Hoeng I'm giving the word." She said urgently.

With surprising speed Hoeng dashed in front of Yong Soo before he could reach the first step. He promptly fell on his butt holding his wrist and his face twisted in pain. You okay down there?" Yong Soo asked restraining the urge to laugh. Although to anyone watching it only looked as if Hoeng had dashed in front of Yong Soo and out of sheer clumsiness fell, he had actually struck Yong Soo in the abdomen with his fist.

"Like what the hell are you wearing under there?"

Seeming to think about it for a second Yong Soo gave a thoughtful pause before answering. "Um, my skin?"

Moaning Hoeng tilted over. "I'm sorry Nix I'm like totally done for."

"Hoeng-san!" Kiku shouted rushing over to him.

"Grief Hoeng! Stop being so mellow dramatic and help me." Nix demanded unable to squirm free on her own.

"Like seriously, I really can't do anything. If I had known I probably would have just left it to Kiku."

"Me?" Kiku said in surprise not knowing what Hoeng thought he could do.

"Ugh! Yong Soo quit screwing around. This isn't funny anymore." Nix said thoroughly agitated. _"Not to say I honestly thought it was in the first place." _

Sighing Yong Soo put Nix down on her feet and knelt down to tend to Hoeng's sore wrist.

He wasn't gentle at all as he examined him causing Hoeng to hiss in pain. "Yong Soo please be careful." Kiku urged politely although he was thinking something the extreme opposite.

"It's just sprung." Yong Soo said handling him even rougher.

"Don't!" Kiku snapped when Hoeng grasped in pain.

"Don't what? He's fine." Yong Soo said standing up.

Kiku was now wearing a very obvious frown. He was about to say something when Hoeng spoke.

"Like it doesn't hurt anymore." He said freely moving his hand around.

"Be careful it's still sprung. I just made it so you wouldn't feel any pain." Yong Soo cautioned.

"Oh, acupressure. My friend probably would have used needles but this works too." Hoeng said standing up and pulling Nix away with his good hand.

"Hey!" Yong Soo started in protest.

Nix brought her hand to her face short of slapping herself.

"It's okay." She told Hoeng and walked back over to Yong Soo. Looking him up then down she grabbed his hand and pulled him out the front door (or rather he happily let her pull him out the front door). Nix didn't know what was going on with him but she was going to find out.

They walked hand in hand at a brisk pace in silence. At least it was a fast walk for Nix who was a few inches shorter than Yong Soo. Those few inches allowed him to easily keep up with her quickened steps.

"We're alone now." Yong Soo said tightening his lose grip on Nix's hand coming to an abrupt stop. The action inadvertently yanked Nix back who was in mid step causing her to falter. Nix let out an almost in inaudible groan of irritation as she came to a stop as well. Yong Soo couldn't help but laugh at her on the inside. "Sorry." He said smiling.

"Don't worry about it." Nix said feeling slightly embarrassed over her small but still noticeable display of irritation. It wasn't that she was irritated at Yong Soo, Nix was actually upset with herself for being so easy to move. Yong Soo was very much aware of this and why he found her reaction amusing. Perhaps she wasn't so easily moved on the inside, but on the outside despite her self-proclaimed tomboyishness Nix was the girlest person he had ever met.

"Is there any particular reason why you dragged me out here?"

Nix turned around to face him. "I wanted to talk to you alone. You're room would have done, but it would have seemed like I submitted to being bad touched."

Yong Soo's face contorted a bit in shock. "There are worse things. I would have been gentle. You would have enjoyed it." He said feeling a bit insulted.

"I'm going to find that off button of yours on day." Nix said taking a step back from him.

"You'll never find it as long as you keep turning me on." Yong Soo retorted moving closer to Nix than he was before.

"_I'm going to get him back one day for that." _She thought unable to counter his words with some of her own. "I thought you only behaved this way around Honda because it irritated him. Maybe I've been slow to catch on that your objective was really was to get under my skin. Pissing Honda off only being a happy bonus to your attempts."

"No, you were right."

"And those comments just now?"

"Do I have to state the obvious?"

"Okay then. Why?"

"Because you're being so stiff. It's almost as if I were standing here with _him_." Yong Soo admitted then rested his hands on her shoulders. "Relax. It's just us and the bugs out here."

"Okay." Nix said nodding.

"No, I mean relax for real. I'll protect you." Yong Soo said in a serious tone then clasped a mosquito that had started buzzing around them between his hands crushing it. Its squashed body fell to the ground as he dusted its remains from his hands. The insect was a lot fatter than he realized and crushing it had left a wet residue on his palms. It was too dark for Nix to see the disgusted expression on his face.

"And what about you?" Nix asked looking up at him.

"I will if you will." He said his tone remaining the same.

Nix bowed her head sighing.

"I don't get it." Yong Soo said bringing his arms down to his sides. "You try to hide it but you're so guarded around the rest of us. At first I thought it was just me but you're like that with Kiku and even Sasha."

Nix turned her gaze back to him feeling uncomfortable almost as if she had been stripped naked. Even members of her own family couldn't read her, not even when she made it a point to communicate with them as plainly as possible. Perhaps they were a special case; unable to see the person for assumptions. Maybe if she could see through Yong Soo just as easily as he saw through her Nix could appreciate his perceptiveness. Although she had come to understand some key things about him there was always the presence of something he tended to deflect people from seeing in such a way that it was not recognized for the barrier it was. Because of that Nix sometimes felt rather awkward around him and at that moment combined with his perceptiveness made her feel more than a bit unnerved.

"Well?" Yong Soo prodded looking down at her.

"It wasn't that way with Sasha until Honda came." Nix paused feeling self-conscience about what she was going to say next. "It wasn't until I arrived with him did I realize she thought I was joking about buying a Hetanoid. She seemed pretty upset even though she didn't say anything. Then Hoeng came, then you..."

"If you knew one of us being here bothered her why did you bring more of us in? Why didn't you get rid of Kiku?" Nix clenched her teeth at his line of questioning. "Relax." Yong Soo said again.

"I hadn't planned on any other Hetanoids being here except Honda. Sasha's been pretty great at understanding, but please don't misunderstand. I don't mean to imply she doesn't care for any of you. She just hasn't adjusted to you all living with us yet. Anyway, I didn't 'get rid of' Honda because I bought him. As upset as Sasha was about him being here at first, it left an even worse taste in my mouth to just resell him like a piece of property or something. Even if legal documents say so, I never honestly looked at myself as being a Hetanoid owner. As for Hoeng it's best you ask him why he's here. I don't think you'd want me telling others about certain tings we talked about on Messenger."

"No I wouldn't, but if you don't define yourself as our owner then what exactly are we too you?"

"I don't know how to explain. I guess I view having you all here more like an adoption."

"You're silly."

"Eh?" Nix uttered. She wasn't sure why but the way he said it made her feel insulted.

"The formula is the same for all of us. From the moment we are born we are treated and trained to our very core to be the best pets we can be. They never use the word but that is what we were created to be. 'Do not get in your owner's way', Do what your owner commands you to do', 'Do not argue with your owner.', 'Do not lie to your owner.', 'Do everything you can to make your owner happy.', 'Do not commit crimes.' Want to know the reason for that last one? Because our owners would be held responsible, so breaking the law would probably make a lot of Hetanoid owners very unhappy. Those are only a few of the rules we are taught but the ones repeated the most are to do whatever our owners expects us to do without argument and to make our owners happy. Just like any other pet. A lot more sophisticated than a dog or cat, but we're nothing more than pets. Calling us slaves would be an upgrade."

"No!" Nix said feeling annoyed and ashamed by his words. "You guys are not my pets."

"Then what did you mean by 'adopt'? You couldn't have meant to play mother to three grown men."

"Ooooh, I want to smack you right now."

"Go ahead."

"I said I wanted to I didn't mean I intended to."

"Desire and intent. What's the difference?"

"The line may be on the thin side but there's a difference."

"What are we to you then?"

"Family." Nix said quietly looking away from him blushing. If it weren't so dark perhaps Yong Soo would have seem how uncomfortable she was admitting that.

"Is that really the truth?" Yong Soo asked his tone unyielding.

"Yes." Nix answered. "There is really no other way for me to define people I've invited to live in my home at the risk of alienating my best friend who's been like a sister to me." Nix said worried about how he would react to her response. Would he just think she were silly and weird or would he just assume she was a liar? The heavy sigh he let out only made her more anxious.

"Then why so guarded around me and the jer- I mean Kiku?"

Nix was dismayed by his question From the tone of his voice up until that point she thought he was angry at her, that he was going to outright accuse her of lying to him. "I share a room with Honda. I don't think it'd wise to get too comfortable around him. You well... don't take it personally I'm like that toward all men."

"Except Hoeng." Yong Soo pointed out.

"He's a special case." Nix said not caring to even try to elaborate.

"Is something going on between you two?"

"Absolutely not." Nix said dismissively waving her hand.

"Then why?"

"I don't know. That's just the way it is."

"You're weird, but in a cute way."

"Thanks..." _"I think?" _"Now that you're done interrogating me mind telling me why you insist on making passes at me whenever Honda is in the room?"

"I told you, because it pisses him off."

"You know he's not interested in me in that way."

"Are you sure?"

"I may be a bit dense when it comes to that sort of thing, but we do share a room. I don't think the densest person would not pick up on that if he were."

"You made your point." Yong Soo said feeling a little dense himself.

"Does that mean you're going to stop?"

"No way! Unless it bothers you, then I'll stop.

"Not really. I don't care what you say to me in private just don't be so overt in front of other people even if you are just joking, especially around Honda. I kind of understand why he has a problem with PDAs because I have a problem with them too and I'm worried he's going to literally burst a vein." _"Although your comments and behavior more so boarder sexual harassment than affection." _Nix thought to herself mentally sighing.

"PDAs?"

"Public displays of affection."

"I see. Gawd, you two are uptight. Now I understand why you get along so well.

"Shut up." Nix said playfully.

Yong Soo swatted another mosquito this time squashing it against his neck. Groaning he wiped it off and turned in the direct of the house. "We've been out here a while. Let's go back before master Kiku starts thinking I put you in a duffel bag and took you back to the motherland."

~*~ Chapter End ~*~


	16. A Glorious King and His Escort

**A Small Collection Of Nations**

**by Phoenix Hoshika**

**A Glorious King and His Escort**

Shaking his hands out of the long sleeves of his Changsham the Hetanoid rang the door bell. He was exhausted. What should have been an easy trip was met with one problem after another. First his flight was delayed forcing him to spend the night in the airport. If that wasn't enough he couldn't get an ounce of sleep because of the two men that had been giving him the eye. He had tried moving away from them but they just followed him. Even after they had gone to sleep he didn't trust closing his eyes. In the morning he didn't realize they were awake and when he went into the restroom they had followed him inside. He had never been so afraid in his life. Perhaps if he at least had a ladle or a wok he would feel more at ease but what good would those do while he had his pants down at a urinal? In the end after doing their business and getting a good stare at his they left him alone. Despite feeling he had just been violated with their eyes the Hetanoid was relieved that they finally left him alone. Even so he prayed they weren't on the same flight. Thankfully they weren't but his seat ended being in front of very ill behaved child who's parent just ignored them as they kicked and kicked and kicked his seat the entire flight. Then the guy next to him kept passing gas. The parent of the bad child blamed him for it and that led to a small but loud argument which the flight attendants had to break up, but his misfortune wasn't over yet. His luggage hadn't come up missing but someone did try to steal it. No one seemed to be paying much attention as he chased the man through the airport yelling for him to stop and shouting thief. Only after he managed to catch up to the luggage thief and tackled him to the floor did the airport's security take notice. The thief was let go with a mere warning while he was detained and questioned for an hour. Seeing that they were void of reason the Hetanoid grit his teeth and apologized but on the inside he was seething. He wasn't the luggage thief. Why was he being treated like a criminal? After having to put up with that he wanted to get to his destination as soon as possible and made the bad decision of taking a taxi to his new home from the airport. It took every last penny of the money he had saved up to pay the taxi driver for his services. At this point he was ready to cry.

Patiently waiting for someone to answer the door he was leaning against the door post with his eyes closed. Realizing he had been waiting fifteen minutes he began repeatedly ringing the door bell.

"_Aiyah! How long are they going to keep me waiting out here? Are they even home?" _The Hetanoid thought already annoyed with the occupants of the house to the point of anger. His friend did tell them he was coming didn't he?

"I'm coming, I'm coming!' Nix said hearing the continuous ringing of the door bell. It was seven o'clock in the morning. Who could be at the door this early? Hoeng's friend wasn't due to be there until sometime around noon right?

"Who is it?" Nix called from behind the closed door.

"Wang Yao from New York." The Hetanoid said in Mandarin. He was so upset he didn't realize he hadn't replied in English.

Although she wasn't a very good speaker of it Nix understood what Yao had said and opened the door. She immediately stiffen up upon seeing the Hetanoid.

"Finally, I was beginning to think no one was home." Yao continued in Mandarin.

"_So gorgeous!" _Nix thought utterly awestruck. "I'm sorry." She said barely understanding what he had said. "Please come in."

"Xie xie." Yao said picking up his battered suitcase and coming inside.

"Please wait here." Nix said then ran up the stairs. She barged into Hoeng's room and pulled him out of bed.

"What's going on?" He asked in Cantonese as he awoke.

"Get up, please get up! You're friend is here." She said dragging him over to the door.

"Imposter!" Hoeng said speedily crawling under his bed.

Nix watched him baffled. "Like you could have woke me up normally. I was totally starting to think the house was on fire or something." Hoeng said then came out from under the bed and stood up.

"I thought you said he wouldn't arrive until around noon. I answered the door in my pajamas!" Nix said red faced.

"So? Like you're still in your pajamas." Hoeng said not understanding why she was so worked up. She didn't care before about any of them seeing her in her pjs so why was she in such a huff about it now?

Moving behind him Nix gave Hoeng a hard push. He's your friend go take care of him!"

"Okay, like you don't have to push me." Hoeng said then left the room and went down stairs.

Nix ran into her room and started ravaging her drawers for something to put on. Kiku, who was awaken when Nix rushed back into the room threw off his cover and made his bed. Sitting back down on it, legs neatly folded beneath his body, he watched from his corner as she threw her clothes on the floor.

"Nix-san..." Kiku called hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Wh- what's wrong?" He carefully asked. He wanted to ask why she was throwing her clothes all over the floor but thought twice about outright asking.

"I can't find anything to put on!"

"What's wrong with the cloths you usually wear?"

"I guess nothing but I don't want to give the wrong impression."

"_Wrong impression?"_ Kiku wondered thinking about the kind of clothing Nix wore when she was at home. During cold months she was completely covered. In autumn and spring still covered but nothing double layered or very thick. In the summer (which it currently was) very short bottoms and form fitting/or sleeveless tops. He had to admit there where times he had to avert his gaze, but who was she afraid of giving the wrong impression to?

"It's too hot for any of this crap!" Nix said looking at the cloths she had thrown from their drawers. Realizing the mess she had made begin putting them away.

Meanwhile downstairs...

"Like welcome home, Sir. What took you so long?" Hoeng asked

"I don't want to talk about it." Yao said sighing. "Why did it take fifteen minutes for anyone to answer the door? And who was that woman in the skimpy outfit?"

"I kinda told them you wouldn't be here until noon, so like everyone is kinda still asleep." Hoeng confessed. "The woman was Nix. She kinda like gets allergic to covering up when it's hot. Like is that going to be a problem for you, Sir?"

"I'm not so immature as be to bothered by such a thing." Yao said huffily.

"Like says the guy with a Hello Kitty fetish." Hoeng muttered.

"Did you say something Hoeng-Faa?" Yao asked. He had moved away from Hoeng and didn't hear what he had said. "Where's the kitchen? I'm starving. And show me where your room is. I don't want to do anything but sleep once I'm done eating. Getting here was a nightmare and I haven't slept at all."

"Like, I can totally make something for you, Sir."

"Really?" Yao asked happily.

"Like really, but I haven't gotten any interesting pictures of you in a while so could you put on a qipao and like kinda do a pose like this?" Hoeng asked describing the pose he expected Yao to do once he had the dress on.

"I'll make it myself." Yao said flatly.

In the end Hoeng did at least help Yao in cooking the meal without having to pose for an embarrassing picture in return. Yao honestly intended to only prepare a small meal for himself then get some rest but he absent-mindedly made too much rice. Since rice alone doesn't make a meal Yao had to prepared garlic chicken to go with it but Hoeng had glazed it in wasabi. He didn't care for the spicy green paste so he had to prepare a beef dish instead. From there he got carried away and the counter in the center of the kitchen was practically covered in various dishes by the time the delectable scent of them all finally drew Sasha from her room.

Drowsily Sasha made her way into the kitchen. Unlike Nix who was wearing a tank and very short shorts she was completely covered. The night before she just so happened to have put on the blue Hello Kitty pajamas Nix had gave her for Christmas the previous year.

Hearing her foot steps pad into the kitchen Yao looked up from the chopped lettuce he was rinsing to greet her. _"What cute pajamas." _He thought to himself. "Hello, you must be Sasha. I'm Yao Wang."

"Hello." Sasha said having been snapped out of her drowsiness by the unfamiliar voice. _"Oh wow, she's so pretty!"_ Sasha thought getting a good look at him. Unlike Hoeng who had kept his hair cut in short trendy style Yao's was very long and the bangs that framed his face reached his chin. The pony tail that usually rested on his shoulder had been pulled back so it wouldn't get in the way while he was cooking. Sasha couldn't help but notice how it swished back and forth at the slightest movement he made. _"Is this the new Hetanoid? I hope it is. Finally a girl!" _Sasha thought relieved. Images of them bonding already forming in her mind. Looking at the food filled counter she had to do a double take. Was she seeing things?

"Did you make all of this?" Sasha asked amazed.

"Thief!" Hoeng exclaimed pointing at Sasha.

"Huh?! What?!" Sasha asked startled by what seemed like an accusation.

"Like I mean Sir totally went overboard and forced me to help so there's more than enough here for everyone. Like for every meal for at least a day or two."

"Oh..." Sasha said her gaze falling hungrily on the food before her.

"Eat as much as you like." Yao said invitingly noticing her hesitant stare.

"T-thanks Sasha said then went to the cabinets to grab a plate but Yao beat her to it. He handed Sasha the empty dish with a smile.

"Thank you." Sasha said returning the radiant smile he gave her. _"Where to start..." _She wondered looking at the sea of food before her. _"I guess I'll start here." _She thought reaching for the vegetables.

"Try the rice first." Yao suggested in a friendly but firm tone.

"Okay." Sasha said then put the right rice on her plate first. She then reached for the fried balls of fish but was stopped then too.

"Fried rice would go better with the beef or pork." Yao said choosing to place the beef he had prepared on the plate for her. "Now you need vegetables."

The bowl of stir fried vegetables caught Sasha's eye but she was again denied making her own decision in what she ate. "Wait! "You can't get the seasoned ones they'll mix badly with the flavoring of the meat." Yao said then took the plate from her and begin putting steamed vegetables on it instead.

"I appreciate the help but I rather chose for myself." Sasha said politely.

"Don't worry about it. Just go sit down and relax and I'll bring everything to you." Yao said as he continued to place food on her plate completely ignoring what she said.

"Sir, like maybe you should let her get her own meal. Like you've already done enough." Hoeng said noticing he had placed an item on the plate she might find objectionable if she knew what it was made of.

"It's better this way. With this combination of food there is no way she'll be able to say it tastes bad." Yao said as he continued piling on the food.

"_So that's what he was concerned about." "So that's why she was being so bossy." _Hoeng and Sasha thought simultaneously.

"Everything looks great I'm sure I'll like it no matter what I choose." Sasha said trying to reassure him.

"Okay, then I'll just eat what is on this plate, but if you get a tummy ache don't blame me." Yao said in a sing-song tone as Hoeng handed Sasha an empty plate.

"Don't worry I'll be careful." Sasha said after giving Hoeng a quick thanks for the new plate. As Yao left the room she couldn't help but stare at the mountain of food on his plate. _"Is she really going to eat all of that?" _Sasha wondered. Turning her attention to Hoeng her eyes bulged when she saw he was piling food onto three different plates.

"Are you going to eat all of that by yourself?" She asked shocked as she watched the already six inch high mounds of food grow. She couldn't help but wonder how none of it was falling off the plate.

"Like no way. The third plate is for Sir."

"_Why does he keep calling her 'sir'? I thought they were friends." _Sasha wondered but avoided asking.

Although she thought she'd be more comfortable around a female Hetanoid Sasha found herself feeling the same way as she did around the others. Too focused on their food to talk and Sasha feeling too awkward around both of them to initiate a conversation herself the trio ate in silence.

"_I don't like this. I guess I just feel awkward around Hetanoids." _Sasha thought feeling disappointed in herself. _"They're so quiet. Did I somehow offend them? This is feeling so uncomfortable." _She thought looking down at her empty plate. _"Would they think I was trying to avoid them if I leave the table before they finished?" _She asked herself as she glanced at their plates. The food they were eating was barely even half gone.

"_Where is Nix? I don't know what to say to them. At least it's just the two of them. __They seem easy going enough. This would be a lot more awkward with Im Yong or Kiku here." _Sasha thought trying to calm herself and silently praying neither of them showed up or if they did at least with Nix so she wouldn't feel awkward about excusing herself.

"Morning!" Yong Soo said cheerfully as he entered the room. "Oh! And who might you be?" He said noticing Yao.

"Ni hao." Yao said with a mouth full.

"_Wow a girl." _Yong Soo thought as he approached Yao. "Could you stand up for me?" he asked Yao who gave him a quizzical look in return as he swallowed what was in his mouth.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I just need to make sure of something."

"What is it?" Yao asked standing up.

Yong Soo took a good stare at him on all sides. "I'll be right back." Yong Soo said then ran up stairs to Nix's room and knocked on the door.

Before Yong Soo arrived Nix was still fretting over what to wear. Running back and forth to change in the bathroom was a hassle and so just requested that Kiku cover his eyes while she did so. Although the smell of the food from downstairs beckoned him it was rare to see Nix so flustered and he found watching her behave in such a way too entertaining to pass and worth skipping a meal or two. He sat quietly watching in his corner offering his opinion whenever Nix asked or when he felt an outfit didn't suit her being very careful in his wording whenever he did so.

"Come in." Nix called after changing into her umpteenth clothing combination.

Kiku took his hands from his eyes. This time Nix had on a frilly white blouse with long wide sleeves that resembled a kimono and a short, powder pink, three tiered, ruffled skirt that stopped a few inches above the knee. Over the skirt she wore a white apron that tied into a bow at the front. The frills on the apron matched the blouse making them seem one in same giving the illusion that the blouse was cascading over the back of the skirt. With it she was wearing a pair of white thigh high stockings that wear being held up by white garter-straps. It was very cute but Kiku couldn't get a good look until she stepped away from the door.

"Wow!" Yong Soo said giving Nix a look that made her very uncomfortable.

"_I thought I had toned it down. I guess I better change again." _She thought to herself dejectedly. "What's up?" She casually asked even though she felt Yong Soo was stripping her with his eyes.

"I need to talk to you in private." Yong Soo said then took Nix's hand and pulled her out of the room, down the hall into his, then closed and locked the door.

Despite the calm facade she thought she was failing at keeping Nix was very alarmed by this. Her body felt light as paper when he pulled her away. It was a feeling she was unfamiliar with and a feeling that made her very uncomfortable as it also made her feel like she had no control over herself. The movement didn't even allow for the slightest of resistance. Seeing the somber expression on his face she immediately calmed down.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"Please, sit down." Yong Soo said gesturing toward the bed.

Taking a seat Yong Soo came and sat beside her. He then took her hands into his own that were covered in the white sleeves of his hanbok and looked her directly in the eye. "I hope you can forgive me." He started.

"_Okay..." _Nix thought not expecting him to say that. "For what?"

"For looking at another woman."

"Oh..." Nix said not knowing how to respond. She didn't care who he looked at.

"I've been unfaithful." He continued.

"_You have?" _Nix thought wondering what on earth he was going on about. "I see..." She said still not knowing exactly what to say.

"You don't deserve to be with someone like me. That's why." Yong Soo said dramatically pausing. "It would be better if we broke up."

Nix was dumbfound. She didn't know where he got the idea they were together in the first place and now she was being dumped from a relationship she didn't even know she was in.

"Don't cry!" He said suddenly hugging her.

"_I'm not." _Nix thought unable to say so with her face pressed against his chest. _"My God he's ripped!" _Nix thought her hands resting against his abdomen to keep some kind of distance between their bodies.

"_Okay, I can't breath." _She thought then pushed away from him.

"I understand, if you hate me now."

"I don't hate you."

Yong Soo's face lit up. "Really? You're so forgiving."

"_No I'm not. If we were in a relationship you'd have to have some balls to be gawking at some other woman, nevermind telling me about it and dumping me for her to top it off. I guess I would have to admire your honesty in the end, but until __I reach that point __your name would be mud." _Nix thought. "Was that it?"

"Well, that's what I was going to say until I realized it was a man, so I was more or less testing your love for me just then." Yong Soo said bashfully.

"_Where does he come up with this stuff from? Scratch that. You'd have to be either ballsy or just plain clueless beyond belief. Did he just say he was checking out a dude?"_

"Yong Soo, sweetie..." Nix started then mentally slapped herself seeing Yong's Soo's surprised expression at being called 'sweetie'. On the bright side at least she had his attention. "The next time someone offers you free brownies just say no."

There was a moment of awkward silence between them.

"_Did I actually manage to insult him?" _Nix wondered watching his expression slowly revert to serious with a hint of hurt. "I'm sorry. I only meant to point out how random the things you were saying were. I didn't take any of it seriously so was merely kidding with you back."

Yong Soo gave a weak smile. "Oh, okay."

"_Seriously, I don't get him at all!" _Nix thought. "Well this is awkward." She said outloud. "Really, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding." She said motioning to get up but stopped when Yong Soo grabbed her hand.

"I was only playing around, but I really do like you."

Hearing this Nix couldn't help but feel anxious and very uncomfortable. She liked him a lot but not in the way she knew he was implying. There wasn't way to say so without letting him down and hurting his feelings but at the same time in the end it'd be meaner to leave him hanging in limbo.

"Yong Soo-." Nix started but was cut off when a knock to his room door interrupted.

"Nix-san, is everything okay?" Came Kiku's muffled voice from the other side of the door. It had only been a couple minutes since Yong Soo had dragged her into his room, but for Kiku it was taking her too long to come back out. He had tried just barging in as he usually did but found the door was locked forcing him to knock.

"Go away! We're busy!" Yong Soo shouted in response with a mischievous grin on his face.

"_Back to business as usual." _Nix thought standing up. Going over to the door she unlocked and opened it. "It's nothing. Yong Soo is just a gentleman and wanted to dump me in private."

"Ah! I'm so sorry. My condolences." Kiku said seeming panicked when really he was just trying to hide how pleased he was to hear the news. He wasn't aware that anything was going on between them and was certain there was nothing, but since it seemed there was he was happy to hear It was over.

Yong Soo's expression turned from perky to alarmed, then solemn, Jeongsin expressing the same emotions his face wore.

Feeling a strange change in the air Nix inwardly shuddered. At first she thought she was being paranoid but when she turned around she couldn't help but notice his change in demeanor. "It's all good he let me down gently so we're still friends, but enough of that. Let's go eat." Nix said feeling immensely awkward despite the cheerful act she was putting on. "Are you coming?" She asked Yong Soo who was still sitting on his bed.

"No, I don't feel so well." Yong Soo replied looking away from her.

Normally Nix would have said something along the lines of 'All the more reason to eat!' but she was almost certain of the reason behind his reply. "Okay." She said stepping out of his room closing the door.

"_Why do things have to be like this?" _Nix wondered to herself feeling bad for him along with a side of disgust at herself. Without thinking she took the out Kiku provided her away from the awkward situation, but was that really the right thing to do?

~*~ Chapter End ~*~


	17. An Angel and A Wish

**A Small Collection Of Nations**

**by Phoenix Hoshika**

**An Angel and A Wish**

"Out doing the shopping again?" Nix asked the messy haired Hetanoid sitting next to her at the bus stop.

"Yes, sir and madam do enjoy their fresh prunes." The hetanoid said twisting his face. His owners may have enjoyed fresh prunes, but he did not enjoy the effects they had on them.

"Hang in there." Nix said wanting to give him a sympathetic pat on the back.

"Believe me I will. They've given me the weekend off. Hopefully they won't change their minds. Oh, dear God I hope they don't change their minds. If they do I'll f***ing bloody loose mine!" The hetanoid sad a bit too loudly drawing the attention of those around them. "Please pardon my outburst." The hetanid said embarrassed. Not because he said it but because he said it in mixed company.

"Don't worry about it. So, what are your plans?"

"Plans?" The hetanoid asked wide eyed.

"Well, you seemed rather excited about your vacation so I assumed you had plans..." Nix said realizing he probably didn't.

"Well, of course I have plans. Since they were going to let me have some time to myself I was going to put my feet up and catch up on my soaps."

"You're not going to go out with your friends or anything?"

"Friends? Who needs friends?" The British hetanoid scuffed even though it looked as if he were about to cry. "I rather be by myself." He said clenching the handles of the grocery bag on his lap. "No one to talk during my soaps asking annoying questions like 'what's going to happen next?' and all that kind of nonsense." He said tears welling up in his eyes. _"Oh, God I'm so pathetic!" _He thought then quickly wiped his eyes hoping the young woman next to him didn't notice.

"Are you okay?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I'll alright. Silly woman, why wouldn't I be alright?" The hetanoid said forcing out a laugh.

"_I feel so bad for him."_

"Hey, if you're not to busy why don't you stop by my house while on your vacation?"

The hetanoid couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was she flirting with him? Of course she was. Why wouldn't she? Sure his hair was a tangled untamable mess, his eyebrows were impossibly thick, and he was a little just a little on the short side, but that didn't mean he wasn't sexy in his own right!

"I'll be there! I mean when wold you like me to come?"

"Just come over whenever." Nix said giving the hetanoid a small smile.

"_I thought I was perhaps mistaken afteral why would a normal human be interested in a hetanoid especially when she already has half a dozen of us... Maybe she got board with them. Oh my God am I just being invited over to be toyed with until she gets board with me? Bollocks! Like I really care. Even if I'm still not able to have anything resembling a relationship with another person at least I'll be able to pretend for a while plus I wouldn't have to smell shit all __day for a little bit." _Arthur thought trying to push away the depressed feeling the was slightly churning in the pit of his stomach. "Are you interested in cooking shows?" He asked as their bus pulled up to the curb. It was the usual routine whenever they met; Nix would greet him, small talk would be exchanged, then for the long bus ride and even longer walk to their respective homes he would talk her ear off about things she found utterly boring. On the plus side it was nice to have company and she couldn't say she didn't learn anything. His enthusiastic chatter about needle work did surprisingly come in handy when a bottom fell off of one of Hoeng's shirts. Even so Nix still found it it a difficult to not let her mind wander as she struggled to pay attention to what the hetanoid was saying.

When the weekend came everyone except Nix had gone out for the day, even Kiku although it was because Yao had literally dragged him from the house. Yong Soo had learned of a fair taking place a couple of towns over and Sasha being the resident jeep owner piled into her vehicle with everyone to go enjoy the festivities. Nix's brain broke at the thought of being bunched up in Sasha's jeep with Yao, whom she could barely handle being in the same room with, so stayed home. _"I'm so pathetic." _Nix thought as she blankly stared at the television in the livingroom. She was jerked out of her stooper by the unexpected rang of the doorbell. "Who is it?" Nix asked after going to the door.

"It's Arthur." The hetanoid said wondering if she forgot she had invited him.

"Oh!" Nix said surprised and immediately opened the door. "I didn't think you would come."

"Well I came." Arthur said feeling uncomfortable.

"Indeed you did. Please come in." Nix said moving to the side to let him in.

"It's awfully quiet. Are we alone?" Arthur asked looking around.

"Yeah, everyone went to the fair." Nix said a tinge of disappointment in her tone.

"A fair? Why didn't you go as well? Were you waiting for me?"

"I- I'm so glad you came!" Nix said then took notice of the small container he was holding. "What's that you're holding?"

"Just some scones I made, nothing much. I thought we'd have a few with some tea." Arthur said bashfully as he handed them to her.

"Why wait for tea?" Nix said opening the container. She put one of the small cookies in her mouth immediately wishing she had. It took all of her will power not to drop the plastic box and spit the awful tasting things out into the nearest garbage can. Instead she somehow managed to keep a straight face as she swallowed then walked into the kitchen and chugged a soda in record time.

"What do you think? Too sweet?" Arthur asked a fragile look of hope on his face.

"I love sweets but I think that did it for me." Nix said not wanting to tell the hetanoid the brutal truth about his baking.

"Oh, I see." Arthur said making a mental note to go easy on the sugar next time. "Since we're skipping tea what now?"

"Um well..." Nix said giving him a hard stare.

"What? What is it?" Arthur asked feeling self-conscious under her gaze.

"Come with me." Nix said then walked over to him and grabbed his hand which was surprisingly soft despite how unkempt he looked.

"Where are we going?" Arthur asked as he was pulled along.

"To my room." Nix said. _"I can't stand it anymore!" _She thought.

"Oh, okay." _"These American women sure don't waste any time." _Arthur thought although he really had not comparison to base the opinion on.

Once in her room Nix put a couple of cushions on the floor beside the bed. "Please sit down here." She said pointing over at them.

Arthur nervously did as he was requested to do. Every hair on his body stood on end when he felt her legs straddle the sides of his shoulders from behind. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea." He said motioning to stand when a hand was firmly placed on his left shoulder holding him down.

"It won't hurt or at least it shouldn't. You aren't tender headed are you?"

"_What is she going to do to me?! Wait a minute- tender what?" _Arthur thought before yelping in pain as a comb was pulled through the tangles on his head. "Aaaaagh! Bloody fucking hell! What are you doing to me woman?!" Arthur shrieked.

"Stay still." Nix said pushing him back down.

"Oh my holy (censor). Stop!"

"Just a little more. Your hair is surprisingly thick." Nix said waiting for permission before proceeding.

"Okay but hurry the hell up."

"Alright, but it'll hurt more." Nix said then continued raking the comb through his hair. If anyone were standing outside they would have been able to clearly hear the string of profanities the flowed from the English hetanoid's mouth.

When it was over Arthur sat on the floor hunched over in pain breathing heavily. Nix got up and handed him the mirror that lay on her dresser. _"Bloody wanker. I bet even after all that it doesn't look any be-." _Arthur's thoughts came to a pause. Was he seeing things? The tangled tresses that had been the bane of his self-esteem now lay neatly on his head forming a delicate frame around his face. He touched his hair running his fingers through it still unable to believe what he was seeing.

As he sat mesmerized by his own reflection Nix sprayed some detangler on his hair and brushed it back into place. "You should use this every morning and after you wash your hair. It'll help keep it neat." She said handing him the bottle.

"Thank you." Arthur said as he stood up and handed her back the mirror.

"Want me to pluck your eyebrows now?"

Arthur stopped breathing. Didn't plucking involve the pulling out of hair by the roots with little pincers? "No, thank you. This is more than enough. Oh, would you look at the time I have to leave." Arthur said rushing out of the room.

"Wait at least let me see you out." Nix said rushing after him.

Later that night once everyone was asleep Nix found herself unable to get any rest. Seeing a light flickering through the tree branches in the backyard she got up and went out figuring Hoeng was in the process of setting off fireworks again.

"Arthur?" Nix said surprised to see the hetanoid floating in midair wearing a toga and what she thought were fake wings.

"I'm Britainia Angel." The hetanoid said.

"How are you floating in the air like that?" Nix asked perplexed.

"Can't you see my white as snow feathery wings?" He asked resisting the urge to make a sarcastic comment. "Because you helped me today I will now help you."

"Help me? How?"

"I can grant you one wish. It can be anything you want, except for things like world peace and what not. I'm an angel not God."

"So if I wanted a certain someone to fall in love with me you could do that?"

"Just give me a name."

"And if I wanted my boss to give everyone a 100% raise you could do that?"

"That's a little beyond my abilities. May I remind you I'm an angel not God. Isn't there someone you would like to have turned into a toad or perhaps a dog or something?"

"That doesn't sound very angel like."

"Well the effect is only temporary and the person would have to be truly rotten for it to work."

"Oh I see." Nix said followed by a long silence between them.

"Are you going to make a wish or not?" Arthur snapped.

"I don't know what I can ask you for. You said I could ask for anything then you say I can't ask for world peace or that me and my co-workers get a raise because you aren't God." Nix pointed out even though her thoughts were really still wondering what trick he was using to suspend himself in midair.

"Just make a wish and I'll let you know if it's within my abilities or not." Arthur said becoming irritated.

"Okay, I want you to turn all the hetanoids that live with me into small children."

"Why would you want that?" Arthur asked wide eyed.

"Don't you ever wonder what it would be like to be a child like normal humans?"

"Well, um, no, not particularly." The hetanoid responded not having given it much thought.

"Maybe they feel the same way you do, that they aren't really missing out on anything, but I still can't help but feel it's kind of sad not knowing what it's like to be a child."

"I see, well if that's what you want." Arthur said pulling out a star tipped wand. "It's done." He said after waving it in the air.

"That's it?"

"That's it." Arthur said landing. "Whew that really took it out of me." He said then turned to walk home.

"_How was he doing that?" _Nix continued to wonder even as she made her way back to her bed. She didn't notice the small lump under the blanket in the corner Kiku usually slept in. Perhaps if she did she would have seen that the small lump was a child and that the British hetanoid was indeed actually flying and had granted her her wish. No, she wouldn't realize any of this until the next morning when Yong Soo would wake everyone up with very loud and distressed crying.

~ Chapter End ~


	18. A Small Collection of Nations Part I

**A Small Collection Of Nations**

**by Phoenix Hoshika**

**A Small Collection Of Nations**

Yong Soo woke up feeling more disoriented than usual. His room and everything thing in it seemed much larger than usual. Maybe washing his face would put things back into perspective. Sitting up the two liters of grape soda he had drunk the night before suddenly screamed to come out. Yong Soo quickly pulled at the sheets that lay over his body and he pulled and he pulled. Frantically he tried pulling from a different direction and yet another, but there was no way out. He was too focused on freeing himself from the labyrinth that was his bed sheets to feel embarrassed over the high pitched whine that escaped his lips. Finally escaping he scurried to the edge of the bed just to find that the mattress had become dangerously high from the floor. Backing up he let out a whimper. It was too late. Thoroughly disgusted and unable to control himself Yong Soo began loudly wailing.

Kiku was half awaken by Yong Soo's loud crying. He didn't know what the horrible high pitched noise was. All he knew was that it was disturbing his rest. Groaning Kiku pulled his covers tightly around himself. Nix however shot up. Why was there a child in their house crying? She quickly left the room to find where the sound was coming from. She didn't have to go far as when she stepped into the hallway the source of the crying was evident.

"Um, Nix?" Sasha said not knowing what to make of the continuous loud sobbing.

"Like, so noisy." Hoeng said stepping out of his room. Sasha and Nix both inhaled deeply at the sight of him. Behind him was a another child with long hair grumbling in Mandarin. "Like, how did you two get so big?" Hoeng asked then looked down at his hands and the rest of his body compared to everything else.

"Aiyaah!" Yao exclaimed.

"Like, we shrunk, Sir." Hoeng said calmly.

"How can you be so calm about this?!" Yao screamed.

Unable to get back to sleep with all the yelling and screaming going on Kiku got up. Realizing he had decreased significantly in size he felt like crying himself. Coming out of the room he went over to Nix and lightly held the back of her robe. Feeling the slight tug Nix looked over her shoulder then turned around.

"You too, Kiku?" She said kneeling down in front of him. Kiku clenched his teeth forcing himself to hold in a sob. He would not make a spectacle of himself like Yong Soo was.

"Ehem, Nix." Sasha said redirecting her attention back to the ear shattering noise coming from Yong Soo's room.

"Right." Nix said standing up. She didn't know what she was going to do, but something had to be done before everyone went deaf. When Nix opened the door to Yong Soo's room everyone, except Kiku who held onto the back of Nix's robe and followed her in, plugged their ears and went back into their respective rooms hastily closing the doors.

"So annoying..." Kiku said under his breath glaring at the distressed Yong Soo.

"What's wrong?" Nix said coming closer to him. Yong Soo quieted only slightly to move his body in a futile effort to cover the wet spot on his bed. "Oh... dear..." Nix said not wanting to deal with the mess.

"Disgusting." Kiku said quietly not helping the situation.

"_Jerk!"_Yong Soo thought as the volume of his crying went back up to maximum.

"Come on." Nix said reaching out to Yong Soo who shied away from her at first. Slowly he got out of the bed as she carefully helped him down. He was still crying as she took him into the bathroom and bathed him. He continued crying not only because he had soiled himself, but also because Nix had to bath him. He continued crying as Nix cute down a T-shirt she had bought that was too small for her and dressed him in it. Now not only had he soiled himself, and was too small to reach the facet in the tub to bath himself he was now wearing a t-shirt that said "Girl Power" in glitter on it. To Kiku's annoyance Yong Soo was continued to cry as Nixed cleaned his bed and put his sheets into the washer. Even after that he was still crying.

Not knowing what else to do Nix picked up Yong Soo cradling him in her arms and gently rocking him.

"Baby." Kiku grumbled.

"Kiku!" Nix yelled. The Japanese Hetanoid looked up at her surprised. Nix had never yelled at him before. Surely she thought Yong Soo was being intolerably annoying as well, so why did she yell at him?

Realizing he was resting against Nix's chest Yong Soo quieted down and his face went beat red. Nix motioned to put him down since he was then quiet but he curled up against her.

"_Well if millions of mothers can cook, clean, and even farm with a baby strapped to them I can do it too!" _Nix thought then pulled her arms out of her robe and tied it around Yong Soo fastening him to her body. Kiku glared at Yong Soo who sneakily stuck his tongue out at him as Nix left the room.

Downstairs in the kitchen Hoeng watched as Yao made a mess of it. His small body didn't allow for him to properly reach things and everything seemed so much heavier than it actually was.

"Aiyaah!" Yao shouted dropping a bowl of vegetables he was trying to rinse. Some how the bowl popped into the air nearly touching the ceiling. It then spun around hurling the vegetables he somehow managed to safely cut all over the kitchen. Surprised Yao squeezed the handle on the extendable tap spraying water everywhere. Then he was startled by Nix's gasping and slipped off the edge of the sink. Nix dove over the island counter and somehow managed to catch him, however at the expense of crushing Yong Soo who fainted from having the air knocked out of him.

"Like I told you not to do it." Hoeng said after walking over to them. Looking at Yao's scared face he smiled and let out a little giggle.

"Xie xie." Yao said looking up at Nix who suddenly became frightened as well. For some reason looking into his eyes she felt like her soul was being devoured. She quickly put him down and backed up off of the counter not noticing the child she had tied to her body had fainted. "Hoeng-Faa help me clean this mess up." Yao said.

"Sir..." Hoeng said hesitantly.

"What is it Hoeng-Faa? Stop dillydallying and go get a mop. _OW!_" Yao exclaimed. When Hoeng suddenly whacked him over the head. "What did you hit me for?!"

"Like, to knock some sense into you." Hoeng said smiling.

Seeing his overly amused face Yao became instantly incensed. Seeing his change in demeanor Hoeng took off running laughing all the way.

"Come back here, Hoeng-Faa! I want to 'talk' to you!" Yao said angrily chasing after him.

Kiku who was still following close behind Nix just stared at them. He felt a strong impulse to run after them just to hit Yao too so he could be chased, but he refused to give in. Groaning he clenched Nix's night gown. He was like her second shadow not letting go of her clothing as she picked up the ruined vegetables, mopped the floor and prepared breakfast.

Yong Soo regained consciousness as the sausages were cooking. Moaning he shifted a little in the makeshift sack he was in. His head was throbbing like crazy. "Hey, Nix can I get a couple aspirin?" Yong Soo gave a slight gasp. His words had came out sounding like mush. Tears welled up in his eyes again, but he just sniffled as he forced himself not to openly sob.

"Hm? What was that?" Nix asked looking down at him.

"My head hurts." Yong Soo said looking up at her. His voice still sounding very baby-ish.

"_So cute!" _Nix thought resisting the urge to squeeze the life out of him. Instead she turned off the sausages,took him out of the sack, and Eskimo kissed him.

"_Suck it, Kiku." _Yong Soo thought.

As if in response to Yong Soo's thoughts Kiku let an almost inaudible, "Hmph!"

"Aiyah~. I'm so hungry. Are you done yet?" Yao asked coming back into the kitchen. He had groan tired from chasing Hoeng around the house.

Nix's body went rigid. "It's the demon child again." She thought quickly piling food up onto a plate and handing it to him.

"What about Hoeng-Faa?" Yao asked.

"Coming right up." Nix answered shakily then quickly handed him another full plate. Somehow Yao was able to balance the loaded down plates on the palms of his sleeve covered hands.

"Hoeng-Faa! Where are you? I have your food!" Yao yelled an impossibly loud sound coming from his tiny body. "HOENG-FAA!" He yelled again exiting the kitchen.

Once Yao was clear of the kitchen Hoeng came out of the cabinet of the island counter that was facing the sink. "When did you get back in here?" Nix asked surprised.

"Shh." Hoeng said then reached his hands out. Sighing Nix handed him a plate of food. Giggling quietly he took the plate and ran out of the kitchen nearly running into Sasha who was rushing into it. They both moved to the side to avoid colliding into one another. Sasha had come to a full stop while Hoeng kept running.

Grabbing a piece of toast Sasha ran out of the door. Even her jeep sounded like it was in a hurry.

"Oh, crap!" Nix nearly shouted running out of the kitchen to the nearest phone. "Hey, boss it's me." Nix started. "I need some time off."

"For what?" The man over the phone asked.

"HOENG-FAA, WHERE ARE YOU?! THE FOOD IS GETTING COLD!" Yao shouted from upstairs sending chills down Nix's spine. He was yelling so loudly it sounded as if he were standing right beside her.

"What was that?" Nix's boss asked.

"I need maternity leave." Nix blurted out.

"Huh?"

"I need maternity leave." Nix said agan.

"Since when were you pregnant?" Her boss asked.

"For a while!" Nix answered.

"Okay, okay. You don't have to yell. See you when I see you."

"Thanks, Bob." Nix said. Then hung up the phone. She couldn't help feeling highly uncomfortable noticing Kiku and Yong Soo were both glaring at each other. _"No they can't be thinking what I think they're thinking." _Nix thought pushing the ridiculous notion from her mind, but indeed they were.

"_Dirty bastard!" _Yong Soo thought.

"_Lecherous insect!" _Kiku mentally hissed.

As Nix got dressed the two stood in the hallway continuing to mentally throw insults at one another as if the intensity of the glares they gave would somehow transmit the hostile thoughts they were having toward one another.

~*~ Chapter End ~*~

A/N: Moral of the story; Little girls are made of sugar and spice and everything nice. Little boys are made of snakes and snails and puppy dog tails. XD


	19. A Bunny's Questionable Curiosity: Extra

**A/N:** These 'extra' chapters really have no place in the main body of this story and are just random fun chapters I did... Well, fun for me, maybe not so much for some of the characters. (^_^)'

**A Small Collection Of Nations**

**by Phoenix Hoshika**

**The Questionable Curiousity Of A Bunny: Extra**

"_Like that was so beyond mind numbing." _Hoeng thought as the credits of an incredibly long incredibly boring movie rolled. He wasn't the only one glad it was over. Yong Soo immediately turned off the T.V. Kiku who was sitting on the floor and struggling to stay awake came back to life. They all groaned in unison.

"If neither of you liked it why didn't you say anything?!" Yong Soo demanded.

"Well, because I thought you liked that sort of thing." Kiku answered uncomfortably.

"The first five minutes was like watching grass grow. What on Earth would make you think I wanted to watch it all the way through?" Yong Soo said shaking his head then turned his attention to the other Hetanoid. Hoeng what about you? Why didn't you say anything?"

"It's totally just like Kiku said. We already agreed to let you pick the movie and that's what you picked so..."

"So? There is absolutely no way if either of you blindly picked such a horrible movie I would have been quiet about it!"

"Since you picked it why didn't you say you didn't like it after the first five minutes?" Kiku questioned having become as worked up as Yong Soo was about the three hours they had all lost.

Yong Soo blushed. "Because being considerate originated in Korea."

"What's that supposed to mean?" They both asked.

"I thought you two were enjoying it so I waited until it was over to complain."

Kiku clenched his fists under the sleeves of his kimono. He wanted to hit the Korean Hetanoid. Hoeng wanted to grab one of the cushions on the sofa they were both sitting on and repeatedly whack him over the head with it.

Reading the mood Yong Soo quickly changed the subject. "Hey, have you two noticed how flat chested Nix is?"

Kiku, nearly chocked on his tea as he was drinking it. Hoeng fell over on the arm of the sofa.

"What?" Yong Soo asked looking over at Kiku who was coughing, still somewhat choking on tea that had gone down the wrong way. "What?" He asked again turning to Hoeng who was beside him. Yong Soo couldn't help but smile at having gotten a reaction out of the usually stoic Hong Konger.

Having recovered Kiku had quietly made his way to the stairs, but a hand firmly rested on his shoulder from behind startling him.

"Where are you going?" Yong Soo asked his expression seeming rather dark from Kiku's point of of view.

"I was just going up to my room that's all."

"Like, I'm so changing the subject now." Hoeng said waving his hand.

"I'm serious you two." Yong Soo said with his hand still firmly resting on Kiku's shoulder holding him in place. "Is she really a woman?"

Hoeng was dead silent. He just assumed by how Nix dressed, behaved, and even the pitch of her voice that she was female but he knew from experience that some people weren't what they seemed to be and he had noticed that her chest was indeed rather flat.

"Kiku?" Yong Soo said in a sing-song voice.

"Why are you looking at me?" Kiku asked panicked. He wanted nothing to do with such conversation and wished Yong Soo would just let him go already.

"You're the only one who's in Nix's room all the time. You must have seen Nix naked or partially undressed enough to tell dozens of times."

At this point Hoeng blushed having gone places in his mind the exchange between the other two Hetanoids had yet to travel. Fingering the match book he had been playing with during the movie and not wanting to be a party to where he thought the conversation was probably headed he got up and ran out of the front door as fast as his feet could carry him. Yong Soo watched as Hoeng made his escape with curiosity, but quickly lost interest. He already had the one he thought was most suited for answering his question cornered or rather practically and literally backed against a wall.

"Come on Kiku spill the beans already."

"Although I've never seen Owner-san naked nor partially undressed I'm pretty certain that she's a woman." Kiku mumbled.

"What was that?" Yong Soo asked loosening his grip on Kiku who ran up the stairs out of reach as soon as he did.

"Darn." Yong Soo said snapping his fingers. _"I'll just have to find out the old fashioned way."_

Upstairs Kiku nearly plowed into Nix as she was coming out of the bedroom they shared.

"Gomennasai." Kiku said quickly bowing before rushing into the room slamming the door shut.

Having grown accustomed to the rising level of weirdness the three Hetanoids brought to the household Nix dismissed the small amount of bewilderment she felt and headed down the stairs.

Yong Soo was at the bottom of the stairs pacing back and forth with a troubled look on his face. "What's wrong?" Nix asked walking over to him.

"I have to know." He replied his voice filled with desperate curiosity.

"Know what?" Nix asked alarmed.

"Are you male or female?"

"What?" Nix said flatly unable to believe he just asked her such a thing. She wasn't insulted. She was more so irritated by how obvious the answer to the question he posed was and how he was acting as if it were such a big deal on top of it. Anyone watching the two could have swore a gust of wind and a tumble weed had somehow made their way through the somewhat open space of the livingroom.

"Are you a male or a female." Yong Soo repeated.

"I heard you the first time." Nix replied irritated.

"Then answer already!" Yong Soo said with such ferocity Nix took a step back away from him.

"Calm down, grief. I'm female, okay? One-hundred percent. Are you happy now?"

"No, I need proof."

"Do you want a DNA test or something?"

"No, this will be good enough." Yong Soo said placing his hands on her chest.

They both stood there frozen from surprise and shock.

"_So s__oft__..."_ Yong Soo thought with his hands resting motionless on her breasts as he fought the urge to grope her full on.

"You happy now?"

"Yes." Yong Soo answered quietly.

"Then get your hands off of my chest!" Nix said angrily as she pulled a stun gun out of thin air then zapped him with it. Afterward she quickly moved several feet away expecting him to fall to the floor, however, instead for about fifteen seconds Yong Soo stood there still as stone and completely silent before rushing up the stairs.

"_Is this thing broken? That was max setting. He should have been on the floor twitching or unconscious or both. What the hell?" _Nix thought as she checked to make sure the batteries were in correctly. She was utterly oblivious to the fact that the electrical discharge from the weapon nearly caused Yong Soo to urinate on himself nor did she see the tears forming in his eyes as he ran to the nearest toilet barely able to hold it in.

~ Chapter End ~

**A/N:** "Because being considerate originated in Korea."

Korean culture is very considerate in many ways (though in some it might make us folks living westward go "what the hell?"). Of course since Koreans are human too there are those special few that are bad words I won't type even though this fiction is rated M, but with most of the Koreans I've been around they are generally helpful in very unexpected ways. To not make this note ridiculously long I'll just say I've experience courtesies extended to me I normally wouldn't expect from someone I barely knew. Just made me feel all WAF inside.

On an unrelated note will probably be updating this more like every two weeks. I've started a second Hetalia story, Destiny's End, and I think I might blanch trying to update them both once a week.


End file.
